Identities
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Sauron's daghter, Morwen, is tasked with retrieving the One Ring. Finding herself with the Fellowship and taking the name Rana, she must overcome several challenges to succeed. But in the end, will she choose to reamain as Morwen, or to truly become Rana?
1. Prologue

**Full summary: The Dark Lady of Mordor, Morwen, has been given a task by her father: She must find the One Ring. However, finding herself in the company of the Fellowship, Sauron's daughter, taking the name of Rana, will have several challenges in order to complete her quest - particularly one very shocking, unexpected challenge - in order to succeed. But in the end, she will need to choose, but will she choose Morwen, the identity she grew up with and follow the path set out for her by her father, or Rana and the identity she created for herself?**

**Main Characters: Legolas, Morwen/Rana, Caranduin, Malinaduial, Boromir, Anwyn**

**Identities**

Prologue

Morwen rode as fast as she could from Isengard. She had a quest, a very important quest. None of the nine had succeeded in their task of getting the ring, and now they had other matters of importance to attend to. So now she was being sent to do what they could not. She was determined to succeed. Her father would be very disappointed in her if she did not return with the ring.

She smiled. She would succeed. How could she not? Who would suspect an elf of being allied with Sauron? It was mere chance that one was, though. Before anyone had known Sauron was evil, her mother, an elf, fell in love with him. Eventually, Morwen had been born. Her mother had long since left though, after realizing how Sauron was evil, and that her daughter appeared to be the same.

She turned suddenly. "You need not go with me any further," Morwen said.

"But my lady, our instructions were to escort you from Mordor to Rivendell," said an orc.

"If you were to escort me all the way there, it would appear suspicious! An elf riding in the company of several orcs? The mission would be sure to fail!"

"As you wish, my lady." The orc bowed to her, and then he and the others left.

Morwen turned. Her green eyes focused ahead of her. She faintly heard the sound of several voices. She recognized that of Legolas Thranduilion, and that of Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor amongst many others. She wondered if Denethorion had ever recovered from the shock of nearly being beaten in battle by a female. She narrowed her eyes. She hoped for a rematch someday; Ithilien had almost been hers. If there was a rematch, next time there would be no other Gondorian soldier to save his skin.

She was somewhat surprised to hear the voice of Mithrandir - often called Gandalf - amongst the others. She wondered exactly what all of them were doing together. Then she heard a name: Frodo Bagins. The words of Gollum ame back to her. The Ring!

A plan quickly formed in her head. There was a river nearby, and he'd be going past it. She touched her heels to her horse's flnk and rode towards it as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From the Water

"Did anyone else hear that?" Legolas asked. The blond elf stood, glancing around.

"Yes," Boromir said. "It seemed to come from the river over there.

The Fellowship ran towards the river. Legolas arrived first to see red and black floating in the water. Someone's head suddenly broke the surface. He saw their face. It was an elleth, with pale skin, bright green eyes, and long, shiny black hair.

"Help!" she cried. He watched as she tried unsuccessfully to reach the shore.

"What's going on?" asked Boromir as the rest of the Fellowship arrived. Legolas didn't waste time answering.

Instead the elf leaped into the river. He began to swim towards the elven female. He watched as she vanished underwater again. He soon reached her, grabbe her around her slender waist, and began to push towards the shore. Aragorn joined him in the water and began to help drag the elleth, who was by now unconscious, to shore.

"What was she doing in the water?" asked Boromir, leading a dark black horse over.

"I'm not sure," said Legolas.

"Where did you get that horse, Boromir?" asked Aragorn, noting the mare.

"She was near the bush, I'm assuming that she belongs to the elf," Boromir replied.

Legolas studied Gandalf's face. The wizard looked thoughtful and somewhat nervous about the presence of the elven woman. He made a mental note to ask the wizard what was upsetting him later. He watched as Aragorn began to heal her.

The elf girl's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped for breath, coughing up water.

Gandalf made his way foreward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The elleth gasped for breath. "Rana," she managed to say before falling unconscious again.

* * *

Water. There was water all around her. Morwen struggled to stay above the water. Mostly it was for show. She was an excellent swimmer, and would not drown. The blond elf reached her first, grabbing her waist and dragging her to shore. A man, she assumed he was one of the Dunedain, joined Legolas. Although she knew she wouldn't drown, she did no that she was likely to lose consciousness. She was very exhausted. It wasn't long before all went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was on shore, and the Dunedain ranger from the North was looking down at her. Someone asked her her name. She believed it was Mithrandir. She knew she could not answer truthfully. She quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "Rana."

* * *

Legolas gazed at Rana. Her tangled, long, curly black hair had dried somewhat. Her dress was black and red. He had taken the first watch. He glanced to the black mare. The mare clearly belonged to the elleth. The black horse currently stood guard over her. "Exactly who are you, Rana?" he murmured. He had barely met her, but he was already curious about her. He was certain that she came from a less known elven land. He had never seen anyone like her.

He heard Gandalf murmur. The wizard was awake.

"Gandalf?"

"What is it, Legolas?"

"Your expression earlier, when we fould Rana... You looked nervous. Why?"

"I fear that she may not be who she says."

Legolas looked at him. "Who do you think she really is?"

"I cannot say. She was brought here for a reason, even if it is currently unclear." Legolas nodded. Gandalf was right. He gently stroked a lock of black hair from the elf's pale face. He wondered if he would ever know who she was.

* * *

Morwen awakened to hear the end of the conversation between Legolas and Gandalf, however, she pretended to still be asleep. The wizard suspected her. No matter, he would soon be dead. As would the rest of them. And she would have the ring, and be able to return to Mordor. As Legolas brushed some of her hair from her face, she thought about how easy it would be to kill him. He clearly had already developed a slight weakness for her, being a fool, and would therefore not suspect a thing. As for the rest, it should be almost as easy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tell the truth. Who are you?" Legolas asked Morwen as they travelled.

"I've told you everything you need to know, Thranduilion," Morwen replied, her dark eyes shining. "My name is Rana, I live alone. You saved me from the river, with Aragorn's help."

"But you haven't said where you're from," Legolas responed quickly. He was sure that he'd caught her.

She stared at him for a moment before turning her head. "That's none of your business." With a silent comand, her horse picked up it's pace and she rode away.

Legolas sighed. It had been nearly five days since Rana had joined the Fellowship. Everything she had just told him was all that anyone knew about her. Except for Gandalf. Gandalf clearly suspected her of lying. And Legolas was determined to figure out exactly what she was lying about. He wasn'tentirely sure how yet, but he would.

* * *

Morwen forced herself to remain calm. Most of the Fellowship believed her, or was close to it. The wizard suspected, Aragorn she was unsure of, but the elf clearly didn't believe her. She needed to work fast.

Then she had a thought. She needed to be less guarded. She was too on edge. That ruined her act. That was why there were suspisions. She needed to prove that she was Rana, the elf she had fabricated. Otherwise, she would never be able to kill them nd retrieve the Ring for her father.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Morwen turned to see Boromir looking at her with an expression of concern. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. But please, don't call me that. I'm not a lady, just a regular elf." _You wish. If you only knew who I was, you'd be trembling in fear!_

"Well, let me know if there's anything you need," Boromir told her. "I believe we may be stopping here for a little while."

Morwen nodded and dismounted her horse.

"That's a fine horse you have," Boromir commented.

"Thanks. My father gave her to me. Her name is Morbein."

"Dark beauty."

Morwen turned to see Legolas standing there.

"It's a good name for her. She is dark, but beautiful."

"Boromir!" Pippin and Merry ran over. "Please teach us some fighting!" Pippin begged. He and Merry began to tug at him.

"I'll talk to you later," he said before leaving with the hobbits.

"Sorry about earlier," Legolas said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright. I guess I'm still a little upset after nearly drowning," Morwen replied.

"Of course." Morwen studdied him. The other elf was up to something. She was almost certain of it. "Do you fight?" he asked suddenly. The question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Do you fight? Are you able to defend yourself, or are we going to have to look after you for the whole journey, unless you leave us at some point?"

"Of course I can fight!" Morwen retorted. "Where I come from, you have to be able to."

"Really? I'd be very interested in seeing your home someday, Rana." Morwen smiled. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew where she was from.

Legolas then turned and walked away. Morwen sat on a rock and watched as Boromir attempted to teach Merry and Pippin to fight. Sam was busy cooking, while Gimli was tlking to Gandalf.

"If someone were to ask me, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round!" he ws saying to the wizard. "I say we take the road through Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I wouldn't go through Moria unless we had no other choice," Gandalf replied. She returned her attention to Boromir and the hobbits.

"Moe your feet," Araorn said.

Suddenly, Boromir hit Pippin's hand. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Merry yelled. The hobbits then leaped at Boromir, and tackled him. Morwen smiled. The sight of the man of Gondor being tackled by two small hobbits was amusing. It wasn't long before Boromir and the two hobbits were also laughing.

"What's that over there?" Frodo asked suddenly.

"Just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind," Boromir said, standing.

Morwen looked at what they were pointing at. She recognized it immediately.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called seconds later.

The fire was stamped out, and everyone dashed to hide. Someone caught Morwen from behind, knocking her under a bush. She realized it was Legolas. "I can move by myself!" she hissed. He didn't respond. A minute later, several birds flew past. After they were gone, the Fellowship re-emerged.

"Our passage south is being watched," Gandalf said. "We mus take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

Morwen decided that she hated snow as she led Morbein across the mountainside. The white flakes were swirling around the Fellowship, making it somewhat difficult to see. And it didn't help that her horse was being stubborn. It had taken some convincing, but Morbein had finally allowed Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo to ride her.

She noticed that Frodo was eyeing Boromi with suspision. She didn't blame the Ring-Bearer. Not long before, he had slipped and dropped the Ring. Boromir had oicked it up and been reluctant to return it. He had, thanks to Aragorn.

"There's a fell voice on the wind," Legolas said suddenly.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf began to chant a counter spell. It didn;t work. An avalanche came tumbling down, burrying them all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the feedback, positive and negative, particularly the negative. After all, critisism can only make the story get better as it shows me what I can work on!**

Chapter 3

Legolas watched as Rana murmured something to her horse, Morbein. The horse then trotted off. He wasn't surprised she was parting with her horse. They were at the gate of Moria. All that awaited them was darkness and stone. Horses did not belong there. Sam was also parting with his pony, Bill. Aragorn was helping him deal with it.

"I'm surprised you were so willing to part with her," he said, walking over to Rana. The beautiful black haired elf turned to face him.

"I wasn't. I simply told her to wait elsewhere. No horse or pony should be underground in mines. She will come when I need her, though," Rana replied.

"Of course." Legolas wasn't so sure about that. How a horse would be able to find them again once they reached the other side of the mountain, he didn't know. It would be nearly impossible. Then again, he didn't know much about Rana's horse, so he may as well take her word for it.

"Do you think Gandalf will ever figure out the password?" Rana mused, watching as the wizard continued to attept to open the gate.

"I certainly hope so," Legolas replied, his blue eyes hoding concern. "Otherwise, Pippin may recieve severe injuries."

Rana laughed. "You think Gandalf may go through with his threat to use Pippin's head to knock the gate open?" she asked as Gandalf sat.

"Perhaps. I hope not."

* * *

Morwen smiled. Perhaps Legolas wasn't as bad as she'd though. No. She couldn't think that. She couldn't allow herself to befriend Legolas, or Boromir, or anyone in the Fellowship. Not when she planned to kill them and take the Ring to her father. She could act like their friend, but she couldn't allow herself to truly become their friend.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo said suddenly. "Speak friend an enter. Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly. The gates suddenly opened. The Fellowship began to make their way inside.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy fine dwarven hospitallity," Gimli was sayin to Legolas proudly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine." The dwarf laughed as if the concept was ridiculous. "A mine!"

As Gandalf shed some illumination, Morwen saw bones, cobwebs, and weapons.

"This isn't a mine," Boromir said. "It's a tomb."

"No. No!" Gimli exclaimed.

Legolas picked up an arrow.

"Goblins," Morwen and Legolas said at exactly the same time.

"Get out now!" Boromir said. "We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here!"

At that moment, something came out of the water and grabbed Frodo's ankle. A tentacle. Even more trouble.

* * *

Seconds after Boromir spoke, Legolas saw the tentacle grab Frodo.

"Help him Strider!" Sam shouted. Aragrn turned, and drew his sword, as did Boromir. Gimli lifted his axe.

As Legolas knocked an arrow on his bow, he saw Rana hesitate, as though she was unsure whether to help Frodo or not. That brief hesitation was all he needed. He now doubted her fully. No one else seemed to notice her, save for Gandalf. Rana suddenly saw him looking at her, and seemed to make up her mind. She grabbed her bow.

Legolas pulled his gaze away and returned his attention to the creature that now also had Pippin. He shot an arrow at it as Boromir cut off the tentacle holding Frodo. They quickly managed to free Pippin as well, before hurrying into the mines and shutting the door.

Gandalf iluminated the cavern with his staff. "We have no otehr choice. We must now endure the long dark of Moria. Let us hope that our passage may go unnoticed. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," he told them.

Legolas turned to look at Rana. The beautiful black haired elleth's pale face was emotionless and expressionless. She turned slightly to face him. Their eyes met, and he expected her to turn away, but she did not. Her green eyes held his gaze, and in that moment he knew that she knew he suspected her of lying. He narrowed his blue eyes. _One way or another, I'll find out exactly who you are._

_

* * *

_Boromir couldn't help but notice the way Rana and Legolas were looking at each other. There was something going on between the two elves. And it was not a good thing.

As the Fellowship made their way through Moria, Boromir confronted Legolas about it.

"What's wrong? I noticed the way you and Rana were looking at each other," he said to the blond elf.

"She's not being completely honest with us. She's up to something, I know it," Legolas replied. Boromir watched as his eyes moved to the elven female.

Boromir was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps she ran away to find some excitement and doesn't want anyone to know why."

Legolas snorted. "I doubt that. No, it's something else. I don't trust her."

* * *

Morwen listened as Legolas and Boromir discussed her. The elf was right not to trust her, although he would make her task more difficult. Of course, his not trusting her was nothing new. He just had more reason to now. She had seen him catch her hesitating to help Frodo when the creature attacked. The only reason she had helped when that incident had occurred was the fact that the elf had seen her hesitation. But her helping should have removed some of the elf's suspision. Apparently it had not.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said suddenly.

Morwen sighed. Great. More time underground. Perhaps this would be a god time and place to kill them all and seize the Ring. No. She was alone save for the rest of the Fellowship. She would be too outnumbered. They would be more likely to kill her, which would be of no use to anyone except for those fighting against her father. Best to wait.

"Why did you hesitate earlier?" she turned, and, unsurprisingly, saw Legolas. The blond elf's arms were crossed against his chest, and his stunning blue eyes held nothing but acusation. Wait, stunning? Where had that thought come from? she pushed that question from her mind and responded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When Frodo was attacked by that thing. You hesitated. Why? Did you want him dead, Rana?"

"Of course not!" Morwen exclaimed, the lie coming to her easily. "I was simply deciding whether it would be more useful to use my sword or my bow." That excuse worked well, as she carried both. Still, the other elf continued to look suspiciously at her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Were you really? For a moment it looked to me like you would be content to stay back and watch him die," Legolas said.

"I swear, I was! Why would I want Frodo dead, Legolas?" Morwen asked, surprising herself by wishing she wasn't lying to him. _No! I can't be thinking that way!_

"I don't know, but believe me, I'm going to find out," Legolas replied, glaring at her. Morwen struggled to think of something to say, but found that her mind had gone blank.

"Ah, it's that way!" Gandalf said suddenly, to Morwen's relief.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, clearly relieved.

"No, it's just that the air doesn't smell quite so foul that way," Gandalf explained. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, alays follow your nose."

* * *

As they continued on through the darkness of Moria, Legolas found that he was truly confused by Rana. A part of him wanted to believe her, mostly because he didn;t want to see her as a threat to their safety, while at the same time he knew she was not to be trusted. He knew that there was some reason for her being there with them, more than her wanting to travel with them. She was clearly being forced to be there. But why? That was the question he wanted the answer to, almost more than he wanted to know who she was. But he had a feeling that if he found the answer to one, he'd get the answer to the other.

"I think we can risk a little more light," Ganalf said, breaking the silence. The cavern was illuminated instantly, revealing pillars and rocks. "Behold, the dreat dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."

"No. No!" Gimli excaimed suddenly before running forward towards what appeared to be a tomb.


	5. Chapter 4

**For all those that see Morwen/Rana as becoming a Mary-Sue, don't worry. I'll do my best to fix that issue. She is NOT meant to be one. **

**Chapter 4**

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted. The dwarf ignored him and continued to run. The Fellowship followed quickly.

"No, no. Oh no!" Gimli wailed. He was kneeling at a coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria," Gandalf read from the coffin. "Then it is as I feared. He is dead."

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said to Aragorn. Morwen wondered what was worrying the other elf. Probably the fact that they were underground.

Gandalf picked up a book and began to read."'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall.'" Gandalf read. Gimli stopped sobbing, and looked up blankly. "'We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums…in the deep."" Gandalf looked up slowly, and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. Everyone began to glance around uncomfortably. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Gandalf continued. Everyone was tense. "'We cannot get out…'" Gandalf glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looked up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'"

There was a sudden clattering sound as Pippin knocked a skeleton down a hole. _Bang. Bang. Bang. _There was a deafening silence for a few moments after. Then Gandalf spoke, glaring at Pippin

"You fool of a Took! Throw yourself down next time and we'll be rid of your stupidity."

Another sound suddenly appeared. Drums.

"Frodo," Sam said. The hobbit carrying the Ring drew his small sword. Morwen noted with curiosity that it was glowing blue.

"Orcs," Legolas said. Boromir ran to the doors and was nearly hit in the face with an arrow. As he pulled them shut, he glanced back at the rest of the Fellowship.

"They have a cave troll," he said rather casually.

Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn began to block the door. After they were satisfied that it was the best they could do, they drew their weapons. Morwen, Boromir and Aragorn unsheathed their swords. Legolas nocked an arrow on his bow. The hobbits drew their small swords. Gimli stood atop the tomb of his cousin.

"Let them come," he growled. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

A gap appeared in the doors, and Legolas shot an arrow, which was followed by a shriek, showing that an orc had been hit.

The orcs burst through the doors and the battle began.

Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the orcs with their swords. The terrified hobbits lashed out, determined to survive. Gimli hacked furiously at the orcs with his axe. Legolas easily shot the orcs down with his arrows. Gandalf hit the orcs with his staff, and sliced them with his sword.

Morwen prayed for the battle to end before too much damage would be done to her father's armies, and that she wouldn't need to prove where her loyalties lay. If she were lucky, the orcs would kill everyone else and she could get the Ring, and return to Mordor with it soon.

Then the cave troll came in, which made things far more difficult for the Fellowship.

* * *

Legolas watched Rana as he fought. She seemed reluctant to fight. He narrowed his eyes. Why would she be reluctant? Her reluctance to fight the orcs only added to his suspision. Trying to ignore her, he turned his attention to the cave troll. He shot a few arrows at it, but that did little good. Most of the orcs were dead by then.

He watched as the troll went after Frodo as a few more orcs began to surround him. He shot arrows at them. He was so focussed on the orcs that he didn't notice the troll had come up behind him.

"Look out!" Rana said suddenly, knocking him over as the troll swung at him.

He stared at her in shock. She herself even seemed amazed at what had just happened, and she got up quickly, grabbing her sword and sudenly attacking the orcs. Legolas couldn't believe it. She had just saved his life. But why? She had given him no reason to trust her yet, and now, the elleth had saved his life. He decided that if that had been an attempt to make him trust her, it had backfired. He was now even more determined to figure out who she was.

* * *

How could she have been so stupid? Why had she done that? Why? What had she been thinking?_ That you couldn't see him die; couldn't let him die. _No. She had to stop thinking like that. Legolas was her _enemy_, not her friend. She should have let the troll get him. Judging from the way the blond elf was now looking at her, all she had done was probably make him even more suspicious of her.

Those were the thoughts going through Morwen's head as she watched Aragorn check on Frodo, who had possibly been killed by the cave troll.

"I'm alright," the hobbit said suddenly.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said.

Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a Mithril shirt. Morwen stiffened slightly at the sight of it. The Mithril would make killing him difficult.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli exclaimed.

The sound of goblins was suddenly heard again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried.

They ran as fast as they could, but to no avail. Goblins eventually surrounded them. Then, sudenly, another noise was heard, and the goblins ran away, scared.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir whispered.

Even Gandalf looked nervous. "A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said, sounding hopeless. Red light iluminated the hall as the Balrog roared again.

Morwen trembled slightly. A Balrog. That was not good. She'd heard a little about them. They care about nothng but themselves and took no side.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said slowly. "Run!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Legolas couldn't believe it. Gandalf was dead. He had been right about the Balrog. It was beyond any of them if even Gandalf had been unable to drive it off.

"Boromir, Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said, clearly reffering to the hobbits who were sitting and crying.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir exclaimed. He stared at Aragorn in shock. Aragorn's reply calm.

"By nightfall these hills will be swaring with orcs," the ranger replied. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He began to glance aroun. "Frodo? Frodo!"

The hobbit was standing away from the rest, and he looked back at Aragorn with a very sad expression. Legolas didn't blame him. The hobbit had really cared for the old wizard.

Legolas glanced involuntarily at Rana. He noted that she remained somewhat expressionless and impassive. He made a mental note to question her later on her motive for saving him earlier with the cave troll.

* * *

"My reasons are my own, Legolas." Morwen replied somewhat angrily. Why was the other elf asking her this? He was no doubt still questioning her loyalty. _And he is right to do so. I wonder, does he suspect that I plan to kill him, and all the others?_ she wondered. They were wandering through the woods of Lothlorien now. They had just entered a few minutes ago. No sooner had they stepped into the elven woodland than had Legolas caught up to her and began to question her.

She stopped suddenly. The others soon got a little ahead of them.

"Legolas, Rana, hurry up!" Argorn clled to them.

"We'll catch up soon!" Morwen replied. She then turned to face Legolas.

"Why can't you just trust me?" she asked him, and was surprised to find that she was wishing with all her heart that he could.

* * *

"We'll catch up soon!" Rana assured Aragorn before turning to face him.

Legolas's heart beat quickly. He was almost certain that she was going to kill him. So he was surprised when instead, she asked him a question.

"Why can't you just trust me?" He stared at her in shock. The elleth looked genuinely upset that he didn't trust her.

"So far you've given me no reason to."

"How?" she demanded.

"Well, for starters, I'm almost certain that Rana isn't your real name, secondly, you hesitated to help Frodo, and looked like you'd do nothing at all until you caught me watching you, and thirdly, you appeared reluctant to kill the orcs in Moria." He watched as Rana paled an begna to leave. He caught her wrist. He noticed that she went pale. "Tell me the truth, Rana. I know you're lying."

"I can't tell you," she whispered, before running away from him to catch up with the others.

* * *

Boromir watched as Rana ran towards them to catch up, followed closely by Legolas. He noticed that the black haired elf was paler than usual. He didn't ask her why, though.

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power," Gimli said to the hobbits. Boromir glanced at both elves. Legolas was scowling slightly, whereas Rana had raised an eyebrow and wore an expression of guarded curiosity. Recalling Legolas's words in Moria, he narrowed his eyes at her and tried to see if she was faking. It did look a little suspicious. "All who look upon her fall under her spell . . . and are never seen again."

At Gimli's words, Boromir shuddered and forgot his slight suspisions about Rana.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox– " Gimli stopped suddenlyas he gazed at an arrow that was almost touching his face.

A tall blond elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

* * *

Legolas breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Haldir_. He listened as he and Aragorn exchanged a few quick words in Elvish, speaking a little himself. Finally, Haldir agreed to bring them to Lothlorien. He noticed that Haldir suddenly turned his eyes on Rana, with an expression of shock, horror, and slight anger.

"Why is _she_ here?"

* * *

Morwen winced at Haldir's words. She was caught, and as he spoke, she knew it. She should've killed the Fellowship when she'd had the chance.

"Well? Why is this 'elleth' with you?" Haldir asked again, putting emphasis on the word elleth, as if to say she wasn't really an elf.

"What is the problem, Haldir?" asked Aragorn. "What's wrong with Rana?"

"Rana? Is that what she said her name was?" said Haldir. "I can guarantee you that is not her name."

Morwen smirked. "It seems that I've been caught," she said simply. "Alright, I admit it. I lied. I'm not really Rana. That was just the first thing that came to mind while thinking up a fake name."

"Then who are you really?" asked Legolas. She smiled at him. The elf prince was likely feeling somewhat triumphant that he'd been right. She noticed that the four hobbits, particularly Frodo, were looking at her with an expression of slight fear.

"He can tell you," she said, jerking her head towards Haldir.

"Her name is Morwen," Haldir said. "She is Sauron's daughter."

Three of the hobbits looked terrified, while Pippin looked up at her curiously. Legolas looked at her with an expression of hatred, Boromir looked betrayed, and Aragorn was looking at her sadly. Gimli looked ready to cut her head off with his axe.

"Why, Morwen?" asked Aragorn. "Why did you lie to us?"

Morwen looked back at him. "My father sent me to retrieve the one ring for him. I was told to kill any that stood in my way. I did what I had to to gan your trust. Clearly I've failed, but I may have succeeded, if the elf hadn't mistrusted me from the beginning." She fought back tears. She had actually come to think of them as her friends. Would she have been able to kill them if she hadn't been found out by Haldir? She didn't know, and the not knowing was scaring her. She had to get out of there immediately. She couldn't stay.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go." She ran from them, as quickly as possible. Arrows were shot at her, but she somehow managed to avoid them.

A sudden loud winnie was heard, along with the thundering of hooves. "Morbein," she whispered. As her dark horse thundered by, she easily jumped on, and rode away from Lothlorien.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morwen continued to ride. She'd left the Fellowship three days before in Lothlorien. Her mind was in turmoil. She had nowhere to go now, except for back to Mordor. But did she want to go back? She'd come to, well, _care_ for the Fellowship members. But they were her enemies! She was so confused.

"Where do I go from here?" she murmured.

"To wherever your heart tells you! Where else?"

Morwen looked up, glancing around, and saw another elf with long red-brown hair sitting on a rock, watching her. Another elf was also with her, a blond one.

"I'm Malinaduial," said the female, the one with red-brown hair. "And this is Caranduin," she addded, gesturing to her companion. "What troubles you?"

Morwen stared at the other elves in shock. She had been sure that she was alone. "Where are you from?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Rivendell," said Malinaduial. "We're hunting orcs."

"And anyone else serving the Dark Lord," added Caranduin, finally speaking. His voice showd suspision, and he glared at her slightly.

Morwen flinched. Did he know her secret? Not that it was a secret anymore. She had told them who she really was. She sighed.

"Then you may as well kill me now, then. I'm his daughter."

Malinaduial nodded. "I know. We both do. We've been watching you since you left Lothlorien."

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Morwen asked immediately. These elves were clearly strange. She wondered whether she should trust them.

"Because you seemed troubled by everything. As if you weren't sure whether or not to do as your father wanted," Caranduin explained.

"That's exactly how I feel," Morwen sighed. "I thought I should do everything he wanted me to, but now I'm not so sure."

Malinaduial nodded. "Life often throws the unexpected at us. Some choicees are harder than others."

Morwen sighed. "You couldn't be more right about that."

Caranduin looked at her. "So what will you do?"

Morwen hesitated. "I'm not sure. I think that for now I'll just go home to Mordor."

The other elves nodded. "Then farewell, Morwen," said Malinaduial. "I have no doubt that we will meet again soon, though not in battle. Good luck, daughter of Sauron."

Morwen raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" she asked, but she got no response. The other elves had already left, running into the trees.

Morwen was left alone with her horse, lost in thought. "What was that supposed to mean? Of course if we meet again it will be in battle! I chose to return to Mordor. And how did she know my name?" She scowled. "Why is all of this happening to me?" But of course, there was no answer.

* * *

The Fellowship paddled down the river Anduin. They were still in slight shock about the death of Gandalf and Rana's - Morwen's - 'betrayal'. Although it wasn't really betrayal, as she had been planning on killing them from the beginning. They soon beached on the western shore, and set up for the night.

"Here's hoping that Morwen doesn't show up again," Gimli muttered. "If she does, though, I'll have her head before she kills us."

Legolas was surprised to find that he was tempted to shake the warf and scold him for saying that about her. Why should he care, after Morwen had admitted to plotting to kill them? And yet he did care. Great. When she wasn't planning on killing them all, he distrusted her, and when she was gone and planning their murders, he did trust her. Brilliant, just brilliant.

Perhaps it was because she'd sounded genuinely upset about everything when she'd left. No, he had to get her out of his head. He had to focus. His task was to protect Frodo and the Ring until it was destroyed, and he would do so. He would not be distracted.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Morwen arrived at Isengard the following day. She noted that several trees had been cut down and that the landscape had changed in a few more ways than just that. She dismounted, told Morbein to stay put, and headed towards the tower of Orthanc.

"My lady," said an orc as she approached. She nodded to the creature and entered the tower.

"My Lady Morwen," said Saruman. "Was your quest successful?

"No, it was not," Morwen admitted dryly. "Unfortunately the Fellowship ended up in Lothlorien and I was recognized. I was forced to flee to avoid capture. But gandalf has fallen."

"That news is both good and bad. Gandalf is gone, but the Ring reains with the hobbit."

"You have an army, it apears," said Morwen, glancing out the window at the orcs and Uruk-hai. "Perhaps the Ring may still be seized." She turned to face Saruman. Her dark eyes were gleaming, and it was clear that she had a plan. "When they leave Lothlorien, they will likely travel down the river Anduin. We could send the Uruk-hai that you have created after them. They could bring back the hobbits, and we would then have the Ring."

"An excellent plan, my Lady," said Saruman. "I will send them off now."

"Excellent," said Morwen.

* * *

The Fellowship returned to the boats. There had been no sign of Morwen. The general assumption was that she'd gone back to Mordor in defeat, but that seemed unlikely to Boromir. He was sure that Morwen wouldn't give up that easily. It was a shame, he though, that she'd been evil. He had found the black-haired elven female to be interesting. And it had been nice to have someone with similar interests to his for company. She had understood battle strategies better than the others in the Fellowship, and had been more interested in discussing them.

Legolas, however, was clearly confused. Whenever Morwen was mentioned, the elf would have no comment on the topic. Boromir couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

* * *

Morwen watched as the Uruk-hai left Isengard. They would certainly return with the hobbits, and the Ring. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of them all dying because of her plan, but she pushed it away. She was serving her father, which was what she was supposed to do. Therefor, it was the right thing, wasn't it?

She sighed and turned away from the window. She just wasn't sure of anything anymore. She though of the other elves she'd met on her way there. Malinaduial had seemed to know more about her than she knew about herself, to the point where she'd said they would meet again soon, but not in battle. Was that a clue as to who she was? No, how could it be? That auburn haired elf knew _nothing_ about her. How could she, when they'd only met. she was just paranoid, that was all. The though of that encounter reminded her that she'd decided to return to Mordor. She turned to leave It was time for her to go home. Saruman would see that the Ring was delivered back to Mordor.

* * *

Malinaduial and her companion hurried along the bank of the river Anduin.

"Mal, are you sure about your vision?" asked Caranduin for the fifth time that day.

"Yes, I'm sure Car. I saw it. Have I ever been wrong before?" she asked him, stopping to stare at him. The birds were singing in the trees, and there was a slight breeze.

"No, you haven't," Caranduin replied with a sigh, staring at her in slight annoyance. "But there's a first time for everything."

Malinadauial's lips twitched with the hint of a smile. "True, but I'm sure that I'm right. Which means we have to find the Fellowship. And fast. We have two days at the most before they're attacked."

"By what, exactly?" asked Caranduin, leaning against a tree with a slightly bored expression. "You haven't specified that yet, Malina."

She hesitated, uncertain. "I- I'm not entirely sure," she finally stammered in admittance. "But it's something bad. Worse than orcs." She glanced up at him, her bright blue eyes full of terror. "I believe that the traitor wizard Saruman has bred orcs with goblins to create a new terror, which will attack the Fellowship in force."

"And therefor we must find them first?"

"Exactly!" Malinaduial stared at him with an expression that clearly showed that she thought the whole concept was simple, and he should have understood it immediately. "Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Maye because you're rarely clear on things?" Malinaduial glred t him.

"Come on, Caranduin, we have to hurry and find them!" she said again. "Or else-" she stopped herself.

"Or else what?" asked Caranduin, walking over to her.

She raised her head to look at him, a troubled expression on her face as she spoke softly. "Or else one of them may die."

* * *

The Fellowship stopped above a waterfall.

"We'll camp here," said Aragorn when they reached the western shore.

"We should leave now," Legolas said urgently.

"No," Aragorn replied with some authority. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas glanced around before returning his gaze to Aragorn and speaking again. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. . . I can feel it." As he spoke, a troubled expression appeared on Aragorn's face.

Then one of the hobbits, Sam, spoke. "Where's Frodo?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Quick note: text surrounded by *s is spoken in the black speech of Mordor.**

**Chapter 8**

Morwen rode back to Mordor somewhat slowly, passing trees, rocks, and tall grass. Then she sped up, riding faster, suddenly feeling that if she stayed away from home any longer, she would lose herself forever. Unless it was already too late. She halted Morbein. She was in a slightly forested area. There were a few trees and rocks.

"Should I really go back?" she asked her horse. Morein's only response was to flick an ear. Morwen sighed. "Why am I even asking you? You're a horse! How could I expect you to understand? And even if you could, I don't understand you."

She dismounted and paced for a little while, debating with herself. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Maybe I was wrong," she finally murmured, leaning against a tree. "Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I should go back to the Fellowship." As she thought over everything she'd heard about her father while with the Fellowship, she made up her mind.

She would go back to the Fellowship. She'd been wrong. In her short time spent with them, she'd learned a lot. And she found that she missed them. They had almost been her friends, although she'd originally been intending to kill them. But had she really wanted to? Those had been her father's orders, which she had planned to follow. She'd known nothing about them at the time. Would she really have killd them in the end, though? She somehow doubted it.

She went back to Morbein, mounted, and turned, riding back to the Fellowship faster than she'd ever ridden in her life. She was determined to get back to them as quickly as possible, before the Uruk-hai found them, even though she knew deep down that she mght be too late.

"I just hope I can get there on time," she murmured.

* * *

The Fellowship was scattered, looking for Frodo.

"Frodo!" called Legolas as he wandered through the forest, searching for the hobbit. Frodo couldn't have vanished now. He was the Ring-Bearer. If he was caught, they would all be doomed. And the elf had come to think of him as a friend.

Suddenly, he heard something. The sound of steel clashing with steel. He thought that he also heard Aragorn's voice. Forgetting Frodo, he ran in the direction of Aragorn and the battle. He wondered for a minute if Morwen had found them again and was now trying to kill Aragorn.

He pictured her, long black hair falling down her back, framing that perfect pale face and blowing slightly in the wind, her red and black armor shining in the sunlight as her dark eyes glinted and she laughed, standing over their dead bodies. He grit his teeth as he hurried to help Aragorn. He wouldn't let that happen. The next time he saw her, he would kill her.

* * *

Malinaduial and Caranduin ran along the beach.

"Car, look!" Malinaduial eclaimed suddenly. "Boats. From Lothlorien! The Fellowship must be nearby!"

"Great," replied Caranduin. "So now that we've found them, can we relax now?"

"No," said Malinaduial in response to his question. "Because they're not in this exact area. They must be in the forest, and I sense that danger is near."

Caranduin stopped for a moment, listening. "You're right," he said suddenly. "I can sense it too. There is something evil nearby."

"Come on, let's see if we can find them," Malinaduil murmured before sprinting off into the forest, Caranduin not far behind her.

* * *

Morwen was riding fast to the river Anduin, where she was certain the Fellowship would be. She had already passed Isengard, but she feared it would be a while before she found the Fellowship. The Uruks had a head start on her, a two days start. The only reason that she had already gone past Isengard was because she had been slow in travelling for the last couple of days.

A shadow suddenly appeared overhead, and one of the Nazgul landed in front of her, mounted on Fell beast.

Morbein whinnied and reared, and she struggled to calm her horse. "Easy, Morbein," she murmured. "It's just a nazgul, you've seen them before. They won't hurt you."

"*Why are you turning back and riding away from Mordor?*" asked the nazgul.

"*Who are you, a nazgul, to question _me, _Sauron's _daughter, _on my actions?*" Morwen demanded, her voice full of authority. She felt slightly amused at the sight of the nazgul flinching slightly.

"*Your father knows all about your plans, my lady. He knows about the Uruks going after the Ring, and that you intended to return. He wishes to know why you've turned back.*"

"*I have decided to go back and make sure that the Uruks sent by Saruman get the ring,*" she replied, lying convincingly. She had not yet given the nazgul a reason not to trust her, so she was confident that it would work.

"*I am certain that your presence is unnecessary for them to succeed. Saruman has bred a powerful army.*"

"*In case you've forgotten, I travelled with the ones with the Ring for a long time. There are powerful warriors amongst them. They just might be able to fight off the Uruks.*" She prayed that the nazgul would believe her It was true, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli were very strong and good warriors. And she had travelled with them for quite a while. Sh hoped that that it of truth would reinfore her lie.

"*Very well then. Good luck.*" The nazgul then flew off.

Morwen sighed in relief, then nudged Morbein with her heels. She had to hurry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Legolas shot arrow after arrow at the Uruk-hai. Aragorn and Gimli were cutting them down easily. But they were endless. There were so many of them. After a while, they killed them all. At least, all the ones that were in their area around the ruins upon the hill.

A noise like a trumpet broke the short silence. "The horn of Gondor," Legolas exclaimed, recognizing the sound, turning in the direction that it came from to face the trees bellow.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispered. The three ran in his direction, down into the trees, determined to help Boromir.

* * *

Boromir fought the Uruk-hai bravely in an attemt to save Merry and Pippin. He was so focussed on them that he was unaware of one particularly large Uruk with a bow.

The Uruk took his aim, and prepared to shoot.

"Look out!" came a female voice, and Boromir was suddenly knocked to the ground. He and whoever had knocked him over rolled slightly nd Boromir saw an arrow go past where he had just been standing. He glanced at the female who had knocked him over. It was an elf with long auburn hair. For a second he though it was Morwen, but the hair and eye colour was wrong.

"Who are you?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"It doesn't matter right now!" she said, swinging her sword behind him, killing an Uruk that had been about to stab Boromir. "Right now we need to focus on staying alive!"

"Right," he replied, getting back to his feet and noticing a blond elf that he momentarily mistook for Legolas fighting with the Uruk who'd tried to shoot him.

Merry and Pippin were both in shock and unsure what was going on as they stood watching. Despite that, the two understood one thing: Boromir and the two elves were outnumbered.

* * *

Morwen continued to ride. She was exhausted from sitting on a horse for two days, and Morbein, who was usually tireless, was getting there. But she was close; the River Anduin wasn't too much farther. She was certain she'd get tehre soon, but not soon enough. The Uruks were bound to have arrived by now. She feared that she would be too late, and that one would die.

The trees and rocks were a blur around her as she sped by them with Morbein in an effort to rejoin them.

"Narolim, Morbein, narolim," she murmured, urging the sleek black horse onward. The sounds of battle reached her elven ears. Her heart quivered and Morbein halted. She knew it. She was too late.

But there was still a chance. Still a chance that she could help. But then a thought struck her. What would they think of her?

She hd tried to kill them, been working against them, admitted it, then abandoned them and suggested to Saruman that he set the Uruk-hai on them. All in an attempt to get the One Ring for her father, Sauron. What reason did they have to trust her? What reason had she given them?

She sighed. None of that mattered anymore. She couldn't care less. She'd come back. She would help them. She nudged Morbein's flank with her feet, and set off again towards the battle.

* * *

Caranduin hoped that someone else in the Fellowship would show up soon. Some of the Uruks had grabbed the two halflings, and he, Melinaduial, and the man were outnumbered. He could only hold off the giant, crazed, Uruk for so long.

Thankfully, another man arrived quickly and began to help him deal with it. Between himself and the man, whom he believed was Aragorn, the giant was soon killed. Melinaduial and the other man had managed to kill several other Uruks, but the two halflings were gone. He noticed that Melinaduial was bent over the man.

"Hold still, you're wounded!" she was saying.

"Its not serious," the man muttered. "Its just a scratch-"

"Just a scratch? You're losing quite a bit of blood!" Melinaduial was a good healer, so Caranduin assumed hat she was serious. Aragorn went over to them.

"She's right, Boromir. That wound is more than just a scratch." He bent down and began to help her.

"You won't die, as long as you stay still," she told him. "Otherwise, it could get infected. Then it would be really serious."

Another elf and a dwarf arrived then. Caranduin raised an eyebrow as he recognized the elf as Legolas. He hadn't been aware that he'd gone with the Fellowship. Apparently, Legolas recognized him and Melinaduial as well.

"Aragorn, they've taken the little ones," Boromir gasped. "We couldn't help them!"

"It's alright, Boromir," Aragorn replied. He looked up at Melinaduial. "And you are?"

"My name is Melinaduial, my lord," the young elleth replied, looking at Aragorn with her bright eyes. "My companion is Caranduin. We have been looking for you for a few days now. We usually hunt orcs, but I had a vision-"

"You have the gift of forsight then?" Aragorn asked.

She nodded.

"I do believe I've heard of the two of you from Elladan and Elrohir. You often ride out with them, do you not?"

"Yes, we do. We're originally from Mirkwood, but we travelled to Rivendell several years ago," Melinaduial replied in explanation.

Then another voice spoke, drawing attention away from Boromir, Aragorn, and Melinaduial, and he turned to see a black haired elleth on a black horse.

"Oh, thank the Valar!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You," Legolas said, his voice laced with fury and hatred. Morwen stared at him in slight surprise. _Why is she surprised that I hate her? She wanted us dead! Why should we trust her?_ He advanced slowly towards her, glaring the whole time. She dismounted and stepped towards them. He then raised his bow, knocked an arrow on it, and shot at her. She managed to dodge it on time, and he shot another arrow, which she still managed to dodge. He then drew his knives, and ran at her, intending to kill her.

Morwen drew her sword, and managed to block each blow he aimed at her. "Legolas, I'm here to help!" she exclaimed, but the other elf didn't seem to understand. Her eyes widened in fear as she understood that the other elf planned to kill her.

"Of course you are! By killing us you'll be helping your father!"

"That's not what I meant! Just listen to me for one minute! Then you'll understand!"

"Why should we listne to you? You'll just lie again."

"No I won't! I promise!"

"Legolas!" called Aragorn. "Let's hear her out."

She shot a grateful glane at Aragorn before beginning.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I- my- it was my father. Sauron ordered me to get the Ring, by any means necessary. If I'd known then what I know now-"

Legolas stared at her. She seemed genuinely sorry, other than that she didn't seem to know what to say.

Morwen took a deep breath before continuing. "I came back to help you. I've changed my mind. I did what I did before because I didn't know anything other than what I'd been told all my life. Up until I left to retrieve the Ring, I'd never been outside of Mordor, other than to go to Minas Morgul."

"It sounds like Sauron knows how to keep loyalty," Legolas muttered. "Keep those who may change their minds locked up at home."

Morwen glared at him before continuing. "Anyway, now that I know the truth, I've decided to fight with you. I can really help! I know all about Mordor, more than any of you know."

"She has a point," said Boromir, getting up. "She spent her whole life there."

"And if she changes her mind again, or this is just an act?" Legolas retorted, unsure whether to trust her.

Malinaduial smirked. "I have the gift of forsight, and I don't see her betraying us." She grinned at Legolas. "I'd tell you what I've seen, but if I did..." Her voice triled off, deciding to leave it at that. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, curious.

"We would be glad to have you on our side," Aragorn replied. Boromir grinned.

"Its great to have you back with us an _not_ trying to kill us," he said. Gimli laughed, but Legolas seemed unsure.

* * *

"We must hurry!" Legolas exclimed, grabbing a boat and heading out into the river. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" He glanced at the hobbits, who were making their way into the bush on the other side, then looked back at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?" He was confused. _Aragorn swore to protect him. Why is he not following?_

"Frodo's fate is no longer in my hans," he replied.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli remarked. "The Fellowship's failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn replied, heading towards them. "We cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." He then moved uphill slightly, towards the bush. "Leave anything that can be spared behind. We travel light," he said, sheathing a knife on his belt. "Let's hunt some orc."

"Yes!" Gimli said, running after him, followed closely by Boromir, as well as Malinaduial and Caranduin, who had also decided to go with them. Morwen started to follow, then looked back at Legolas.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him.

He walked forward. "Of course. But let me make one thing clear."

"What? Do you still have a problem with me?" Morwen asked.

"That would be an understatement," Legolas replied. He glared at her slightly.

"Look, I already told you I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm on your side!" She gazed at him with her dark eyes, clearly in disbelief. "Why can't you trust me?"

"The last time you asked that question you later revealed that you were planning to kill us," Legolas said flatly. He looked at her. "If you make one wrong move, give me one more reason not to trust you, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes," Morwen said sadly. "But I promise you, that won't be necessary."

"Hey, are you two coming or not?" They turned to see Melinaduial, who had come back for them. "We need to find Merry and Pippin!"

"We're coming!" Morwen replied, and ran after her.

Legolas sighed before following.

* * *

Morwen was grateful that they'd accepted her again. But Legolas distrusted her more than ever. Oh well, soon he would trust her. She would make sure of that. She would prove her loyalties. She had made her choice. And she chose the Fellowship.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Morwen sat on a rock. At the top of the hill, Aragorn was pressed against the rocks, lying down. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do. She glanced at Legolas rather involuntarily. The elf hadn't spoken to her since the threat three days ago. Malinaduial told her that he was just being susicious, but she somehow doubted that. Caranduin, Legolas' brother, would talk to her a little though. Of course, he wasn't incredibly social.

Morwen had been surprised when Malinaduial had told her that Caranduin was Legolas' younger brother. The age difference between the two was relatively small, though, with Leglas being older by only eighty-two years.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said suddenly. "They must have caught our scent." He stood, and began to move forward. "Hurry!"

Morwen and the others got up and began to follow. "Come on Gimli," Legolas called to the dwarf.

Morwen rolled her eyes. Legolas confused her. First he hated the dwarf, then as soon as she'd left and returned, he had become good friends with the dwarf.

Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bear rock can tell!" Gimli said in annoynce. The dwarf was clearly exhausted. Morwen pitied him.

They continued running for a while, until Aragorn and the four elves stopped.

Aragorn bent down and picked something up. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn murmured.

"They may yet still be alive," Legolas said.

"And less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn added. "Hurry!" He began to run, Morwen, Caranduin, Melinaduial, Boromir, and Legolas followed. Legolas turned back just as Gimli tumbled out from behind a rock.

"Come on Gimli, we're gaining on them!" he called to the dwarf who scrambled to his feet.

"I'm wasted on cross-country," Gimli panted as he ran to catch up. "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very angerous on short distances!"

_I'm sure you are,_ Morwen thought as she ran with what was now left of the fellowship.

Three of the original members and three newcomers. A total of one man, a dwarf, three elves, and a dark elf. Sauron's daughter. Two of the elves, Legolas and his younger brother, Caranduin, were princes of Mirkwood. Malinaduial was also from Mirkwood. At least, that was what Morwen thought. She wasn't entirely sure. The other elleth had never told her. Gimli was a rather comedic dwarf. At least, he was comedic in Morwen's opinion. He never failed to amuse her. Aragorn appeared to be the leader, and he was a natural. Of course, it was in his blood, she reflected. He was Isildur's heir. The King of Gondor.

_And he was suposed to be my enemy,_ Morwen thought. But after travelling with them for so long, she couldn't even imagine killing him. Yet Legolas thought otherwise, and wasn't onvinced that she had joined their side entirely.

And to top it off, there was the fact of her father. If Sauron were to find out that his only daughter, only child, were traipsing across Middle Earth killing orcs and uruk-hai with those set to destroy him... She shuddered at the thought. He'd probably set the Witch-King and his ringwraiths on them. And that would be disasterous.

"Are you plotting how to kill us?" Morwen jumped, then turned to see Legolas glaring at her.

"Actually, I'm considering what would happen if my father were to find out that his only child is quite happy in the company of those he sent her to kill, and has joined their side," she replied. "He'll probably set the nazgul on us if he finds out. Which, as you can probably imagine, wouldn't be a good thing."

"Why do you keep lying and insisting that you have joined us?"

"Why can't you accept that I'm not lying, and that I am on your side?" Morwen retorted. "Because I am! And if we start quarreling amongst ourselves, all we'll be doing is helping Sauron. And do you want that to happen?" There was no answer. "That's what I thought." Morwen didn't wait for a response. She simply hurried ahead.

After a while, they came to a slight cliff.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," murmured Aragorn. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He looked at Legolas, who was slightly ahead of them, looking forward as if watching. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" he asked the elft.

"The Uruks turn north-east," the elf called back. Understanding seemed to come over him. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn muttered.

* * *

As they stopped to rest for a minute, Caranduin watched Morwen carefully. He was somewhat ascinated by her. He'd learned the whole story about her travels with the fellowship from his brother. He knew that Legolas didn't trust her, and that she wanted him to. But why?

Legolas had never been good at figuing people out, not the way Caranduin could. Therefore, the younger elf decided to try and figure out Morwen for his brother. Legolas would trust him, so if Morwen was being honest, he could find out and tell his brother, and the feud between the prince of Mirkwood and Sauron's daughter would be over.

He went over to where she sat. He thought for a moment how lonely she must be. Legolas didn't trust her, Gimli didn't either, Aragorn sort of did, but was a little guarded, he himself would hardly speak to her, and she had set Morbein loose until she was needed again. Boromir and Malinaduial were really the closest things to friends she had.

"How are you?" he asked. Morwen looked at him, surprise in her dark eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?" she replied. He could tell from her tone of voice that she was being guarded.

"I'm also fine." He hesitated a moment. "You don't have to be so careful around me. I trust you, and you can trust me."

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm glad that someone does. I know Boromir and Malinaduial do, but since you're Legolas' brother, it means a lot that you do." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "I'm sure that he wants me dead. He didn't hesitate to make sure I understood that at the river."

Caranduin grinned. "He can be impulsive, and quick to defend his friends. He's always been like that." He was about to add, _especially Malinaduial,_ but he decided it would be best not to at the moment. He somehow doubted that it would help.

Morwen glanced to where Legolas and Malinaduial were talking. "Malinaduial has foresight. Legolas seems to agree with her on almost anything. If she trusts me, why can't he take her word for it?"

Caranduin sighed. "He can be incredibly proud sometimes. It'll take more than just Malinaduial, Aragorn, and Boromir trusting you to make him trust you too."

"I thought you also trusted me. Why did you leave yourself out of the list?" she asked.

The blond elf smiled. "Right. Maybe he'll come around if I tell him that I trust you, too. You haven't given me a reason not to yet."

The black haried elleth smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Caranduin then went to join his brother and Malinaduial to tell him that he also trusted Morwen.

* * *

"She wanted to kill us, Malina."

"She said she was on our side now, Legolas. I trust her. I have the gift of foresight. I see nothing but good in her future."

"The future is not yet decided." The two elves glared at each other. After several moments, Malinaduial spoke.

"Legolas, we've been friends for most of our long lives. You've always trusted my judgement. Why can't you do so now?" He sighed. She'd called him Legolas, instead of Las, the nickname she'd used for him since they were children. Which meant she was being entirely serious with him.

"I'm worried that she may try to hurt you." He immediately wished he could take back the words. Her eyebrow rose and she crossed her arms.

"You're worried she may try to hurt me?" He didn't reply. "Legolas, I can defend myself. And I trust her. And why are you suddenly so worried about me?" she questioned.

He was quite thankful that Caranduin rescued him immediately after by joining them.

"Legolas, I completely trust Morwen," he told him. "I was just speaking to her. If anything, she is completely upset that you won't trust her, and fraid of what could happen."

"She's afraid? When she wanted to kill us?" Legolas found it difficult to believe.

"Legolas, she's Sauron's daughter and travelling with the fellowship, a group determined to defeat him. She's in a difficult position."

Legolas sighed. It seemed that he and Gimli were the only ones who still mistrusted her. And Gimli seemed to be slowly growing to trust her.

"Well, since everyone else doesn't have a problem with her, I guess I could try to trust her. But if she gives me a single reason not too..." he let his voice trail off. Malinaduial and Caranduin seemed relieved that he had decided to trust her. But something in Malinaduial's expression told him that she wasn't finished with him yet. He groaned as she turned to go speak with Morwen.

"What did you do?" asked Caranduin. Legolas sighed. His brother knew him too well.

"I sort of said that I was worried that Morwen would try to hurt her specifically," he admitted.

Caranduin rolled his eyes. "Well done," he said sarcastically. "I thought you said you wouldn't give her a single clue until there was peace."

"I meant not to," Legolas told him. "Of course, things never seem to go according to plan. At least, not for me."

* * *

"Well, Legolas trusts you now," Malinaduial said as she approached Morwen.

"Great," said Morwen, getting up.

"Time to move again," Aragorn said. "We've rested long enough. We need to find Merry and Pippin."

They got a short distance before Legolas stopped to look at the sunrise.

"A red sunrise. Blood has been spilt this night," he said softly. They decended the hill, running a short distance.

Malinaduial heard the sound of horses. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. The other three elves also seemed to have heard it.

The fellowship darted behind a rock just as several riders raced past. Aragorn then left the cover.

"Riders of Rohan," he yelled. "What news from the Mark?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow. Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll.**

**Chapter 12**

"Eowyn, are you alright?" asked Anwyn as her cousin stormed out of the room where she had been visiting their cousin, Theodred. "Did Grima do something to you?" While both girls were suffering, Eowyn suffered the most. She had all the problems her cousin had, plus Grim's advances.

"I'm fine, Anwyn," Eowyn replied angrily.

"Are you sure?" Eowyn didn't reply.

Anwyn sighed. Her cousin had been distant recently, ever since Grima's advances had started. Theoden's failing health and Eomer's exile didn't help, nor did what had happened to Theodred. Seeing as Eowyn hadn't responded, nor was likely to, Anwyn decided to see their cousin.

The young blond entered the room to find Grima standin there, unmoving, and Theodred lying on his bed.

"Grima?" The greasy haired man looked up.

"My lady," he murmured.

Anwyn shuddered. Grima's feelings for Eowyn weren't love, but lust. She panicked momentarily. She looked rather similar to her cousin, with bright eyes and long golden hair. The main difference was that Anwyn had green eyes as opposed to blue, and was slightly paler. If he couldn't have Eowyn, would he go after her? She hoped not. She doubted she could stand up to him. She was a strong shieldmaiden, like her cousin, but not as strong. She was somewhat softer-spoken than Eowyn, but could still hold her own in battle. But Eowyn was still far superior to her. If Grima were to go after her, Anwyn was certain she wouldn't last long.

"My cousin does not appreciate your advances," she told him. "Leave her alone."

Grima looked like he was about to protest, but he silenced him.

"As the King's daughter, I command you to leave Eoowyn alone," Anwyn told him sternly.

Grima sneered before exiting the room. His eyes never left her as he left. Anwyn felt rather small and helpless under his gaze. She wondered how long Grima would remember her command to him. _He'll probably forget it by tomorrow,_ she thought. _But at least I got Eowyn some time._

She crossed the room to her brother. "Please, Theodred," she whispered. "You have to live. We need you here."

* * *

The fellowship rode towards the pile of burning carcasses. They reached it rather quickly.

"Your horse knows you too well," Legolas said to Morwen as she and Boromir dismounted Morbein.

"I told you, she comes when I call her," Morwen replied.

"Its not natural," Legolas responded.

Malinaduial rolled her eyes as Legolas helped her dismount. "Honestly, Legolas, stop looking for trouble."

Morwen would have been tempted to laugh if they weren't in the middle of a serious situation.

Gimli race toward the burning carcasses the second he was down from behind Caranduin. Using his axe, he shifted the pile until he found something.

"Its one of their wee belts," he said, holding it up.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled in anger. Legolas murmured something in elvish.

"We failed them," Gimli said softly.

Then Aragorn spoke. "A hobbit lay here," he murmured. "And another." Morwen stepped closer. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He moved forward and picked up some rope. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn stood and headed towards the forest. "They ran over here. They were followed." He stopped. "The tracks lead away from the battle. Into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn," murmured Gimli. "What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

"Theodred," murmured Anwyn. Her brother was dead. Eowyn was crying. Anwyn went over to her and hugged her cousin. There would be time enough for her own tears. Right now she could only imagine how helpless Eowyn must feel. The last male relative capable of holding back Grima was gone.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night." Anwyn turned, gently releasing Eowyn.

"Get out of here, Grima," she whispered coldly, stepping towards him. "You're not welcome here." He ignored her.

"What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir," he said, advancing towards Eowyn. Anwyn glared at him as he sat on the bed, quite close to Eowyn. "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially since your brother has abandoned you."

"Grima..." said Anwyn coldly.

"Leave me alone, snake!" cired Eowyn, jumping up and moving away from him.

"Oh, but you are alone,"" said Grima, standing and moving closer to her. "Who knows what you've spoken to in the darkness, in the bitter watched os the night, when all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bower closing in around you. A hatch to trammel some wil thing. So fair, and so cold like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winer's chill..." he had put his hand to her face by now. Eowyn's eyes closed and she took a deep breath before backing away.

"Your words are poison," she said angrily before storming out.

"I told you to stay away from her," Anwyn said, walking over to Grima. "I will tell you one last time: Leave my cousin alone!"

Grima glared at the young princess before turning away. Anwyn turned and left the room to go join her cousin.

* * *

Gandalf was alive. And he trusted Morwen. Morwen. Boromir smiled and thought about the events leading up to that point. Much had changed since she had joined the Fellowship by being 'rescued from drowning' by Legolas. At that point in time, he had never imagined he'd be sharing her horse while riding up to Edoras.

As they drew near the city, a flag was ripped from it's pole by the wind, and blew down in front of Aragorn. Boromir looked up to see two beautiful, young, blond women. He found himself suddenly lost. All he could see was a beautiful young woman with long golden hair and bright greem eyes wearing a pale blue dress. She was watching them, and he imagined that she was looking at him in particular.

"Boromir?" He was brought back by Morwen's voice. He shook his head. They had passed through the gate. "We're in Edoras now.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," murmured Gimli.

Boromir looked back up hopefully, and saw her walking away. They dismounted and walked up the stairs to the golden hall.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I cannot allow you before Thheoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame," said a guard. Morwen rolled her eyes before handing over her sword and bow, along with her knives. The others also parted with their weapons. Except Gandalf.

"Your staff," said the guard.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" questioned the wizard. Morwen allowed a small smile to momentarily cross her face. After a moment's hesitation the guard relented and nodded and allowed them in.

Morwen immediately disliked the greasy haired man beside the king upon sight. She knew he was bad news the second she laid eyes on him.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said as they walked towards him.

Morwen glared at the greasy haired man as he whispered into the King's ear. She had a feeling that he was telling the King what to say.

"Why... Should I... welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the King weakly.

"A just question, my liege," agreed the greasy haired man as he stood. "Late is the hour in which the conjuror chosses to appear. Lots spell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" Gandalf snapped, to Morwen's approval. She resented the fact that the greasy haired man seemed familiar. She then realized that she'd seen him when she was at Isengard. "I did not pass through fire and shadow to bandy words with a witless worm!"

"His staff!" Grima said in anger. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Guards surged forward. The fellowship, minus Gandalf, began to fight them off. Gimli pinned down Grima, his foot on his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you," the dwarf growled.

Gandalf continued forward as if nothing was happening.

"Theoden, son of Thengal!" he said. "Too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from this spell."

Theoden let out a laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Gray!" Morwen let out a groan. Saruman. Of course.

Gandalf through off the gray cloak. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," he said. Theoden was thrown back against the throne.

A young blond woman entered and began to run forward. "Father!" she yelled. Boromir caught hold of her, stopping her. She was closely followed by another young woman, also blond, who was stopped by Aragorn.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" growled the King.

"You did not kill me, and you will not kill him!" Gandalf replied.

"Rohan is mine!" the King said furiously.

"Be gone!" Gandalf said, raising his staff.

Theoden begn to move forward, but when Gandalf raised his staff, he was thrown back. He began to moan and fall forward.

The young woman Boromir had stopped pulled free and ran toward him, followed closely by the other. They caught him, and set him back in the throne.

Theoden then seemed to see them. "I know your faces. Anwyn. Eowyn." As he spoke, he began to look younger. He looked up. "Gandalf?"

The white wizard smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden murmured, looking down at his hand.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword," Gandalf told him.

The guard who had let them in, Hama, stepped forward, carrying the hilt that held Theoden's sword. Theoden grasped the sword and unsheathed it. He looked from the sword to Grima, who lay on the floor, trembling.

* * *

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima protested. Anwyn watched as her father, sword in hand, advanced upon Grima, who was on his back, crawling away.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden said angrily.

"Send me not from your sight!" whined Grima.

Her father raised the sword, but just as he was about to bring it down, the man who had caught hold of Eowyn minutes before stoppe him.

"No my lord! No my lord! enough blood has been spilled on his behalf," she heard him say. He held out his hand to help Grima up, but Grima spat at him before running off.

"Get out of my way!" Grima yelled as he barged through.

"Hail, Theoden King!" the man shouted. The people all bowed, but Anwyn noticed that her father wasn't paying attention.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. Anwyn swallowed. Her father wouldn't take the news well. "Where is my son?" he asked.

* * *

Anwyn swallowed as she and Eowyn finished the funeral song. She knew her father would want time alone now, so she and Eowyn returned to Edoras with the others.

"Are you alright?" Anwyn turned to see one of the four elves. The elf was one of the two females, the black haired, dark eyed one.

"I'm fine. Sort of. Theodred was my brother," she murmured. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I cought your name before?"

"Oh, I'm-" The elf cut herself off and hesitated. "Morwen," she said finally. My name is Morwen. And yourself?"

"Anwyn," she told her. _Why did she hesitate to tell me her name?_

* * *

Morwen sighed. As much as she hated what her father had made her, she couldn't quite escape it. She didn't want to be Morwen anymore. She wanted to be who she'd been for the two original months spent with the Fellowship. She wanted to be Rana. But she didn't know how to get there.

_Now what do I do? Who will I become when this is over? Rana, or who I've always been?_

She sighed. She'd come so far, emotionally and literally. From Mordor to just outside of Rivendell, all the way to Rohan. From being Sauron's evil daughter and knowing who she was to not knowing anymore. Never had she imagined that she would be sitting in Meduseld as a friend, as opposed to a conqueror.

And yet there she was. The only question she had now was: where would she go from there?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"They were unarmed. They had no warning. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn's voice showed her disgust. Morwen clenched her fists. Saruman. She was certain of it. She then recalled hearing a little about his plans for Rohan. She wished she'd payed more attention. Then she may have had a clue about what to do.

"This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash. You must fight," Gandalf was telling Theoden.

"I know what you would have me do. I will not bring further harm to my people. I will not risk open war," the king replied. Morwen's heart sank. That couldn't be good.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn told him. Morwen's heart sank further and she tensed slightly. Tensions were high.

"When last I looked," Theoden said, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf. Morwen relaxed. Thank the Valar for Gandalf. She didn't doubt that things would have been worse between Isildur's heir and thh King of Rohan had the White Wizard not been there. But Theoden's answer wouldn't be helpful.

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!"

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli scoffed. "They make for the mountain's when tehy should stand and fight!"

"The King is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said softly.

Morwen rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he realise that if Wormtongue goes to Saruman, Saruman will figure that out? Its nothing but a trap!"

Gandalf looked at her sharply, silencing her. Morwen looked down. "You're right, Theoden is leading them into a trap." Morwen looked up. Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "They will need reinforcements. Look to my coming. At first light on the fourth day look to the east."

Gandalf then nudged Shadowfax with his heels and sped off in search of aid.

* * *

"His name is Brego," Eowyn said, watching as Aragorn carefully calmed her dead cousin's horse. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego," murmured Aragorn. He then murmured something in elvish that she couldn't make out.

"I have heard of the magic of elves" Eowyn commented. "But I did not look for it in a ranger from the north. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendel. For a time," he explained. "Let this fellow go free. He has seen enough of war."

Anwyn, who had just entered, watched curiousl for a moment before going to her cousin.

"I'm glad they're setting Brego free," she murmured to Eowyn. "I think its what's best for him after the horrors he's seen."

Eowyn simply nodded barely hearing her cousin. Her eyes were fixed on Aragorn.

"Eowyn?" asked Anwyn. "Eowyn! We have to get ready to leave."

"Oh, yes, of course," Eowyn replied before turning and leaving.

* * *

Anwyn sighed and shook her head.

"Are you two sisters?" Anwyn turned and saw the man of Gondor. She thought his name was Boromir.

"No, we're cousins," she replied. She stroked her horse's muzzle.

"Really? You look quite similar."

"So I've heard."

"Then how are you related?"

Anwyn turned to look at him, feeling slightly exhasperated. "As I just said we're cousins. My father, Theoden is her uncle."

"Oh." Boromir looked surprised. "You're the king's daughter?"

"Are you deaf? I just said that!" Anwyn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'd better go find my cousin and make sure that she's ready to leave. Knowing Eowyn something will happen to distract her. Its been happening a lot recently, especially when that ranger's around..." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"What is it?" asked Boromir.

"Oh, nothing" Anwyn said quickly before leaving. Anwyn continued smiling. Eowyn appeared to be in love with the ranger from the north.

* * *

Morwen quickly saddled Morbein. Her loyal horse would always return to her. It had been no surprise to her when Morbein had returned with Arod, Hasufel, and Shadowfax when they had met up with Gandalf.

"You were right. That horse will always come when you need her."

She didn't need to turn to know who spoke. "Legolas, Morbein is not just 'that horse'. She's special. I've raised her from a newborn foal. Also, her mother was half _meras_," she told him. Legolas remained silent.

_Fine. I don't care if he says anything to me or not. Why should I care? He means nothing to me. He's only ever threatened me. Although, he does trust me now..._ Morwen sighed and led Morbein out of the stable without a word.

* * *

"You have some skill with a blade."

Eowyn pulled her sword free of Aragorn's block, still staring at him.

"Women of this country learned long ago," she told him, "those without swrods could still die upon them." She sheathed the sword. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"Then what do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked. Eowyn looked at him.

"A cage. To remain behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire," she told him blue eyes staring.

Aragorn looked at her and shook his head slightly. "You're a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan! I do not believe that will be your fate."

As Eowyn watched, he tuned and left. She sighed and followed. It was time to leave for Helm's Deep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Malinaduial smiled. Gimli nseemed to be enjoying himself while talking to Eowyn.

"Its true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men!" the dwarf said to her. Eowyn glanced back at Aragorn, as did Malinaduial to see the ranger's response. Aragorn was miming a beard.

"Its the beards!" she heard him say quietly. Eowyn smiled.

"Which in turn has given rise to the belief that there _are_ no dwarf women!" Gimli continued. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" At this, the dwarf spread his arms out, clearly trying to make a point. "Which of course is completely ridiculous- Whoah!"

Gimli's horse raced forward suddenly, startling the dwarf, who fell sideways off the horse and crashed to the ground. Eowyn laughed and ran forwards towards him.

"Nobody panic, it was deliberate!" Gimli insisted. "It was deliberate!"

"From teh way the dwarf behaves, its not hard to believe that dwarves spring out of holes in the ground!" Legolas muttered from beside her. Malinaduial resisted the urge to laugh.

"I thought the two of you were friends now," Malinaduial replied, curious.

"We are. To an extent. But I still think he isn't overly intelligent," Legolas replied as Eowyn attempted to help the dwarf back on his horse.

"Is that it?" asked Malinaduial mischeviously, eyes glinting. "I'd have thought it was the overly competitive nature that you both have."

Legolas attempted to scowl at her, but ended up smiling. Malinaduial smiled. She'd always been able to make him smile. Ever since they'd first met when they were still quite young and growing up in Mirkwood. She sighed. No point in dwelling on the past now, not in these circumstances. Later was better.

* * *

Morwen sighed and continued riding. As they rode to Helm's Deep, she kept thinking about what her fatehr may do when he found out she'd switched sides. Would he send the nazgul after her Or maybe some orcs with cave trolls? She hoped that if it were either it would be teh nazgul. She stood a chance of being able to negotiate with them. The orcs were far less intelligent, and would charge headlong into battle without a second thought. If he sent the nazgul, at least then she could try talking to them, and maybe gain some safety for the rest of the Fellowship in exchange for her returning to Mordor.

She shook her head and kept riding. She needed to focus on what they were doing now. Not possible future. If she was lucky, her father may not even realize that she was fighting against him now. But she knew in her heart that was impossible. He'd know. If not now, then soon.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked to the side and saw Caranduin riding beside her.

"About the possibilities of the future. Of what will hapen to us if Sauron finds out where I am, which he probably will. He'll be expecting me back in Mordor any day now. And when I don't return with the ring, when I don't return at all..." she trailed off.

"You're worried about what he'll do?" Caranduin asked.

Morwen simply nodded. "Whatever he does, we can probably expect either orcs and cave trolls or nazgul. Prefferably nazgul. I can negotiate with them better."

"Its possible to negotiate with tehm?" Caranduin seemed surprised by that.

"Of course!" Morwen replied. "They were human once, and they are rather intelligent. More so than ors." She paused. "Although I was born in Mordor. That may have something to do with it. Either way, I stand a better chance of stopping them from killing you all than I do with the orcs. So although it seems ridiculous, please hope that he sends the nazgul instead of orcs if he sends anyone out to get me and drag me back to Mordor."

Caranduin nodded. "Alright. I'll trust your word. Does Legolas know about your concerns?"

Morwen laughed. "No. He'd probably think I'm insane."

"He does trust you now. You know that, right?" Caranduin's eyes were serious.

"Yes, I know," Morwen replied. "But not enough yet."

Caranduin nodded. Morwen sighed. He was far kinder than his brother. Although, she and Legolas had never really gotten along. She wished they could, but he was too stubborn. He'd mistrusted her from the beginning, even though she wanted him to trust her. Although she would deny it, she had had some feelings for Legolas at first, but they were almost completely gone now.

His brother, on the other hand, did trust her. He was kind to her. They were practically friends. She definitely cared about him.

* * *

"Do you think there will ever be complete peace in Middle Earth?" Anwyn wasn't sure what made her ask the question. Perhaps it was the awkward, uncomfortable silence between herself and Boromir.

"I'm not sure," Boromir replied. "I hope so. Even if the Ring is destroyed, there may still be orcs. And who knows what may happen far in the future between Gondor and Rohan. Then there's the South..." he trailed off.

Anwyn sighed. "I wish that everyone could just be peaceful. There'd be no trouble then. No war, no killing, no families destroyed unless the death is of natural causes..." she also trailed off at the thought of her brother. "Theodred," she murmured quietly.

Boromir gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said gently. "Death is always difficult. I lost my mother when I was young, only ten."

"I lost my mother, too," Anwyn said. "When I was five. I can barely remember her."

The two fell back into silence until they stopped riding for a break.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A young elleth ran through the shadowy black land, a landscape of rocks and darkness. Mordor. Her long black hair fell freely down her back. She was only twenty-seven in human terms, though she was too small to pass for that old among humans. her eyes were scared. Something was wrong. There were people coming, scary people. Elves and men. With weapons. First her mother disappeared, now this. Why was this happening?_

_"My lady Morwen," said an elf, one of the few who suported her father. Most elves were their enemies and despised them. "Your father, Sauron, has asked me to escort you safely away from here. There is to be a great battle here."_

_"Why?" she asked. "Why will there be fighting?"_

_"They hate us," the elf replied. "They want to overthrow your father, thwart his mighty power and destroy it."_

_"How could they? What will they gain from it?"_

_"Nothing but anarchy and disorder. But that's not stopping them. Now come, we must hurry."_

_The scene faded, and she was in a room, alone, in Mordor, prepairing to leave Mordor to go in search of Gollum. It shifted again, and she was staring at the eye of Sauron, the Great Eye, ringed in fire._

_"Morwen..." She whimpered slightly, terrified. The voice continued calling to her. "Morwen..."_

Morwen jerked awake from a dream of memories and sat up. It had been a long time since she'd thought of that day, the day she had fled from Mordor to escape the war. The last war of the Ring. The war that had caused her father to lose physical form. Then after that, seeing the Great Eye. Her heart pounded as she thought of it.

She hadn't even been thinking of her old life that night, so why had she dreamed of it? her heart sank. It wasn't the first dream she'd had of growing up in Mordor. It had been days since she'd dreamed of anything else.

She felt hatred as she thgouth of the lies she'd been told, the truths that had been shunned. Although, she had gained knowledge of the enemy and, of course, Morbein.

She had a bad feeling about her dreams. They had to mean something. And she doubted that it was a good thing. Instinct told her that it meant her father knew her choice and was trying to remind her of her past in an attempt to get her to return to Mordor. But she wouldn't return. She'd _never _return. Not of her own free will.

"What's wrong?" Morwen jumped slightly. She relaxed when she recognized the voice. She turned her head.

"I'm fine, Legolas. Just a bad dream," she assured him.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been having a few bad dreams lately. Although they're mostly memories." She brushed some of her long black hair out of her face

"Memories of what?"

"Mordor, varying times. This time when I was only twenty-seven." Morwen's eyes gazed into the distance. "It was the day before the war that took away my father's physical form." She took a deep breath."They're scaring me. I'm afraid of what they may mean. I- I think my father knows what I've done. I think that the dreams are his attempts to get me to go back to Mordor. They're so real, it's like I'm reliving my past. And I keep wondering what will happen next, what he'll do next."

Legolas nodded simply. He didn't respond immediately. "Just try to stay calm. You'll be fine. Just go back to sleep," he replied finally.

Morwen nodded and lay back down to go back to sleep.

* * *

Legolas watched as Morwen settled back down and fell asleep again. He hated to admit it, but he pitied her. Her mother had vanished, fled from Mordor and disappeared, never to be seen again. She had abandoned her father, thinking him to be evil, which he was. She had no home now, no real family. Not like him.

And now she was terrified by nightmares. He didn't blame her. Her father was Sauron. It was only natural that she would live in fear of him, especially after going from doting daughter to almost enemy in so short a time.

"She must be terrified."

"Were you listening to the entire conversation, Malinaduial?" asked Legolas. "I barely noticed you."

"I heard enough of it. And she's told me about her dreams before, shortly after they started. They're getting worse." Malinaduial's voice held genuine concern. "She's also told me that she fears that if the dreams don't work, Sauron may send orcs or ringwraiths to bring her back to Mordor."

"And that the nazgul would be better than orcs," added Caranduin, joining the conversation. "I overheard it as well, Legolas. And according to Morwen, she'd have a better chance of negotiating our survivl with the wraiths than she would with orcs. Something about inteligence. Also, do you really think that Morwen would be all right with our discussing her problems without her knowledge?"

Legolas sighed. "Caranduin, we have to help her."

Malinaduial looked at Legolas in slight surprise. "And just days ago you were reluctant to trust her. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Legolas shrugged. "I feel sorry for her. The only actual family she hsa is Sauron, who essentially holds her captive, although she used to be willing to be held captive until recently."

"For now, let's just leave her as she is," Malinaduial suggested. "And if things get worse, then we'll see what we can do."

"I think that may be the best plan," Caranduin agreed. Legolas simply nodded.

* * *

After talking with Caranduin and Legolas, Malinaduial remained awake. She was concerned about Morwen. Through her gift of foresight, she had seen multiple futures, some involving the death of the entire fellowship. Some involved Morwen fighting against Sauron, someinvolved her being on the same side. In some, Morwen was also dead. In others, Aragorn was crowned king.

She knew that the future wasn't certain, but she didn't know why she saw so many variations of it in such a short period of time. And Morwen's dreams were getting worse. She feared for the fututre of Middle Earth now more than ever. Whatever happened, Morwen would certainly be involved, for better or worse.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Malinaduial, Caranduin, and Morwen were speaking together in elvish when the heard Aragorn's shout of warning.

"Wargs! We're uner attack!" he yelled as he ran towards them. Panic ensued. Women and children screamed in fear.

"All riders to the head of the collum!" Theoden yelled in an effort to control the situation.

"This isn't good," Morwen murmured. Malinaduial nodded in agreement.

"Saruman must have known where we were going," she commented as she and Morwen began to ride to the front with Caranduin.

"Aragorn should have let Theoden kill Grima. I'll bet he told Saruman about Helm's Deep! How else would he have known?" Caranduin put in.

"Theoden would have felt guilty after," Morwen countered. "True, he betrayed him, but Grima probably served him for many years!"

"I doubt that from the way people think of him," Caranduin replied dryly.

Morwen seemed about to respond, likely with a scathing remark, but Malinaduial decided to end the conversation before an argument. "Why don't we focus on staying alive?" she suggested. Caranduin and Morwen both stopped talking after that.

The three joined Legolas, who was shooting arrows at the wargs and their riders, along with Gimli. Legolas jumped up behind Gimli on the horse he was riding, and moments later, the riders of Rohan clashed with the wargs and orcs.

* * *

"Eowyn, look at the bright side, If there's a worse battle, you'll at least be certain of being part of it. Prvoided you can find way into it, that is. Knowing you, it won't be hard to think of something." Anwyn was doing her best to cheer her cousin up. Eowyn was greatly upset by bein unable to fight against the wargs.

"I see no bright side to being unable to fight for my country, Anwyn," Eowyn replied. Her voice showed her anger and sadness. She no doubt felt overlooked on account of being a woman.

"That's because you're not looking for one," Anwyn replied simply. Her cousin had no response. She sighed. Eowyn was likely daydreaing about glory, honour, and valour in battle.

Eowyn was a born warrior. She had been thrilled to learn how to use a sword, and was eager to use one to cut down every orc she came across. Unfortunately, it seemed that there would never be a chance for Eowyn to do so. And yet she still hoped.

Anwyn couldn't see why Eowyn wanted to be in battle. Both had seen the men returned from battle. The wounds, the pain, the blood. It was horrifying. Why would Eowyn want to part of it. They'd both lost loved ones in battle, cut own by orcs. They had seen firsthand Theodred's injuries that had been the death of him And yet Eowyn still wanted to be in battle.

A thought then came to Anwyn. Maybe her cousin wanted to fight the orcs for vengeance for the death of her father and cousin. It was one explanation or her etermination to fight and risk her life in battle against the orcs.

But Anwyn felt that her cousin's deep desire to fight was something more than tha. A burning passion and determination to prove herself, perhaps? But why was it suddenly so strong? She shook he head as she remembered Aragorn and the way Eowyn ahd looked at him. Of course. Her cousin was smitten with the ranger from the North. Aragorn was a mighty warrior. Everything Eowyn wanted to be. No wonder she was suddenly more determined than usual. Her cousin wanted to prove herself to him, in the hopes that he would take interest in her.

Thinking of Aragorn drew Boromir inexlicably to mind, and Anwyn was soon distracted from thoughts of her cousin as she tried to push the thoughts of Boromir away so she could focus on getting to Helm's Deep.

* * *

Morwen shot an arrow at one of the last few wargs. The battle was basically won. The rest of the wargs were eithe dying or fleeing. The ones trying to flee were simply struck down.

"Aragorn?" called Legolas.

Morwen looked up. Why was the elf calling for his best friend? Aragorn should be there. AS she looked around, she realized that the ranger was not.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Gimli called, suddenly concerned.

Boromir looked at her in confusion. All she could do was shrug and look around with growing concern. Malinaduial and Caranduin joined her and Boromir.

"What's going on? Wher'es Aragorn?" demanded Caranduin. "I just saw him minutes ago!"

Morwen simply shrugged. "I have no idea. I last saw him before the battle. And now he's gone!"

The four of them joined Legolas and Gimli in the search. And orc's laughter drew their attention. They went to investigate, finding a dying orc lying on the ground.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" Gimli growled at the creature.

"He's... Dead!" the orc laughed. "He took a little tumble... Over the cliff!"

Theoden, who had joined them, went over to the cliff and looked down. Legolas grabbed hold of the dying orc. "You lie!" he snarled. Then he saw a necklace in the orc's hand. The Evenstar. The jewel Arwen had given Aragorn. He picked it up to hold onto. He and the others then joined Theoden.

Morwen's heart sank as she looked down. If The orc was right, then there was no way Aragorn could have survived. She couldn't believe that Aragorn was dead.

"Get the wounded on horseback," Theoden ordered a soldier from Rohan. "Leave the dead." Morwen and Legolas looked at Theoden in outrage simultaneouly. "The wolves of Isengard will return," he said. "Come."

Morwen took one last look over the cliff before following to Helm's Deep.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The ride the rest of the way to Helm's Deep was a sad one. Many lives had been lost, including, it seemed, Aragorn's. Those who had travelled with him from Rivendell were particularly sad for his loss.

"Are you alright?" Morwen asked Legolas. Legolas turned to face her.

"I can't believe he's dead. It's lucky that Arwen isn't here, she'd be devastated. I hate to think what will happen when she finds out," Legolas replied. His eyes were full of sorrow.

Morwen's eyes seemed to burn with fire. "I don't believe it! We thought Gandalf was dead, but he came back more powerful than before, didn't he? Aragorn _has_ to come back! We need him! He's Isildur's heir, and he's our friend!"

"That may be true, but I fear the orc was right." He held up the Evenstar. "The orc was hoding this. It was Arwen's gift to Aragorn."

Morwen's eyes widened, and she fell silent for a few moments. "He might still be alive. He might have survived the fall."

"But there's also every chane he didn't," Legolas replied grimly.

Morwen turned to Malinaduial. "You have foresight. What can you see?" She was clearly hoping that Malinaduial saw Aragorn's return.

"I see nothing but darkness, death, and war. I fear that the king made the wrong decision," Malinaduial said sadly, fear in her voice.

Legolas' heart sank. First Aragorn, now this? Morwen's gaze fell to the path ahead. Silence consumed them for several minutes, then Caranduin spoke.

"Helm's Deep," Caranduin said, breaking the silence.

"Here's hoping that Theoden's decision was a good one," Boromir added, flinching at Malinaduial's glare.

"Don't forget what I saw," she told him sharply. Boromir nodded.

"Your vision may not be of some battle at Helm's Deep," Gimli said, trying to help Boromir.

Malinaduial relaxed slightly. "You may be right..." she said, trailing off, but she began to tremble slightly as they drew closer. "It's here, this is the place from my vision!"

"The future isn't always certain, Malina," Legolas said in an effort to calm her, using her childhood nickname.

"Grima knew we would be going to Helm's Deep. The warg attack didn't work. I'm almost positive that my vision will come true," Malinaduial said as they reached the gates.

"Then let's hope Gandalf gets here on time," Morwen muttered. The conversation ended there.

* * *

"Where is the rest?" Eowyn asked as she and Anwyn sorted out supplies.

"This was all we could save, my lady," the man replied.

Anwyn and Eowyn looked at the supplies. "Take it to the caves," Anwyn ordered.

"Make way for the King!" someone shouted. Anwyn's heart leaped. The riders had returned. Boromir would be with them... She pushed the thought away. She barely knew the man of Gondor. Her father was still alive, thankfully. She didn't need to lose him so soon after Theodred.

Anwyn looked at Eowyn. "They're here!" she said excitedly. The two young women began to run to the gates.

"So few. So few of you have returned," Eowyn said to Theoden when she arrived, Anwyn not far behind.

"Our people are safe," Theoden said after a moment as he dismounted. "Though we have paid for it with many lives."

"My ladies," Gimli said suddenly, walking up to them.

Anwyn's heart sank after a moment. They were all there, except for-

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn said, somewhat calmly. "Where is he?"

Gimli drew in a breath. "He fell," he said. From the dwarf's voice, he seemed greatly upset, and as though he was trying not to cry. Anwyn wasn't surprised. He had travelled with Aragorn for a long time. But Anwyn was more concerned about her cousin.

She turned to Eowyn, who was trembling. "Come, Eowyn. You need rest. It's been a long day." She wrapped an arm around her cousin and gave the fellowship a brief nod. For a moment, her eyes met Boromir's and she felt her heart leap before she turned and led Eowyn away.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Boromir when he next saw Anwyn a few hours later.

"Eowyn? She'll be fine. She's strong," Anwyn replied. "She cared deeply for Aragorn though. She's rested a bit. As long as she keeps herself busy for now, she'll be fine. That's how she dealt with Theodred..." Her voice trailed off, and she seemed to come to a revelation. "Of course! That's it. She must be suffering the grief of two losses. I should have realized."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Boromir replied in an effort to comfort her. "People like your cousin don't like others to see their grief."

"And how would you know so much about my cousin?" Anwyn asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I've just known people like her." Boromir looked away for a moment, thinking of his father. "I've seen it first hand with my father. And according to my brother, its the same with me."

"Oh," Anwyn said. "I take it you and your father are both quite stubborn then, as well?"

Boromir didn't reply. He was trying to figure out his feelings. He felt strange around her. The awkward silence didn't last long, however.

"He's back!" someone exclaimed. There were plenty of similar shouts. What was happening? Boromir raised his head and met Anwyn's eyes. The same question was reflected there.

"What's going on?" Anwyn wondered aloud. She and Boromir made their way down, to where none other than Aragorn was standing.

* * *

Eowyn was busy helping someone when she heard the shouts. She turned and saw Aragorn standing with Gimli, Legolas, Caranduin, Morwen, and Malinaduial.

She coudln't believe it. He'd come back! Everything was right in the world again. Her sorrow and pain was gone with the sight of him standing there. All that mattered to her now was that Aragorn was alive and back safely. Well, mostly safely. He'd clearly been through alot in the hours since he'd fallen over the cliff.

But her joy was shattered just as soon as it had come. Legolas handed Aragorn the jewel given to Argorn by the elf he loved. Aragorn seemed quite grateful. He was alive, but he didn't return her feelings. He still love the elven woman. And it seemed that he would never love her.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli yelled. Morwen rolled her eyes. They had just heard the news that Aragorn was alive, not dead like they'd thought. They were all thrilled by this news, although Gimli had been ranting ever since. The dwarf was starting to get annoying.

"Gimli, you've spent the past few hours being upset because he was dead, and now that it turns out he's alive, you want him dead? Where has your logic gone?" Morwen asked. Gimli didn't respond.

The dwarf lost his anger the second he saw Aragorn. "You. You are the luckiest, most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you laddie!" Morwen fought the urge to laugh at the dwarf.

"So much for killing him," she whispered to Malinaduial, who smiled.

"Le abdolen," Legolas said to him. Aragorn smiled.

Legolas handed him the Evenstar. Aragorn looked down at it, then up at Legolas. "Hannon le," he whispered. "Where is the King?" Aragorn asked as Boromir and Anwyn joined them. "I must see him."

Anwyn nodded, and led the way to her father.

* * *

"A great host you say?" Theoden replied to Aragorn's story.

"You were right," Legolas said.

"Me or Malinaduial?" Morwen asked.

"Both. Aragorn's alive, and there is going to be a huge battle."

"I told you my vision was real," Maliandauial commented.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of men," Aragorn told the King sullenly.

Theoden looked somewhat troubled. "When will they be here?"

"By nightfall."

* * *

On the wall, Theoden began giving out orders and encouraging his men.

"Get everything you can inside they gates. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. I've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli retorted. "These are _Uruk-hai_! Their armour is thick, and their shields strong."

"I have fought many wars, master dwarf, I know how to defend my own keep," Theoden said stubbornly.

"They do not come to pillage and burn, they come to destroy Rohan, down to the last child!" Aragorn replied for Gimli.

"What would you have me tell my men?" Theoden demanded. "Look at them: Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our men, I would have them make such an end, so as to be worthy of remembrance in song."

Aragorn gave it one last try. "Send out riders, my lord," he insisted determinedly. "You _must_ call for aid."

"Who would come?" asked Theoden, somewhat hopelessly. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you."

"Gondor would come," Aragorn said, stubborn determination is his voice.

"Gondor?" Theoden replied. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor-" he cut himself off. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We stand alone." With that, Theoden left, and continued giving orders in reparation for the battle.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Anwyn asked.

"What news?" Eowyn replied curiously.

"Aragorn's back," Anwyn told her. "And, there is going to be a great battle. Saruman has sent a huge army or Uruk-hai to destroy us."

"Really?" asked Eowyn. "I knew the part about Aragorn's return, I saw him when Legolas returned his jewel to him. I didn't know about the battle yet, though."

"I would have thought you'd be more excited. There's going to be a battle, Eowyn. You may get your chance to fight. Ten thousand against three hundred at the most. We likely don't stand a chance."

Eowyn seemed excited about the chance to fight, but not too excited.

"Eowyn, what's wrong?" Anwyn asked. "Aragorn's alive, and there will be a battle. One you may be able to fight in! Isn't that all you ever wanted?"

"The jewel is one from an elf. An elven woman whom he loves. He doesn't return my feelings!" Eowyn seemed distressed.

Anwyn sighed and put comforting arm around her cousin. "You don't know that for certain, Eowyn. And if he doesn't, all that means is that he isn't the right one for you. There is someone out there for you, somewhere, And if it's not Aragorn, then you just haven't met him yet. But someday you will, and when you do, you'll know."

Eowyn nodded. "Anwyn, when did you get so wise?"

Before Anwyn could answer, someone else entered the room. A guard. "Nightfall is approaching, and by then, all women and children must be in the caves for their own safety."

"But I want to fight!" Eowyn protested. Anwyn felt relieved. Eowyn may not be completely cheered up yet, but at least she had her old spark back.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Its the king's orders." The guard bowed, then left. Anwyn looked out the window.

"He's right, its almost sunset. Come, Eowyn. We'd best get going." Eowyn nodded sullenly and agreed without protest.

Anwyn sighed as she and Eowyn made their way down to enter the caves. Eowyn then surprised her.

"Aragorn!" she called, and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Eowyn?" Anwyn called after her cousin. "Eowyn!" she ran after Eowyn.

"Aragorn! My lord Aragorn! Aragorn!" As Anwyn slowly caught up to Eowyn, she saw the man turn to look at Eowyn, who was standing with him by now. He was with his friends. "I am to be sent with the women into the caves," she told him.

"That is a noble charge," Aragorn replied. Anwyn stood a few feet away, not wanting to interrupt. She knew that wasn't the answer Eowyn wanted to hear.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return?" Eowyn exclaimed. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valour without renown."

"Please, let me stand at your side."

"The power is not given to me to command."

"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn retorted as he and the rest of the fellowship began to move away from her. Aragorn stopped. "They stay because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!" She seemed to realize what she had said after a few moments. Aragorn was staring at her. "I'm sorry," Eowyn murmured, then she turned and rejoined Anwyn, and the two made their way to the caves.

* * *

"Anwyn!" Boromir said, running after her, stopping her before she reached the caves.

"Yes, Boromir?" Anwyn asked, turning to face him. Eowyn had also stopped and was looking at the two. Turning to her cousing, she added. "You go on, I'll catch up. This should only take a moment." Eowyn nodded and left.

"Just, be careful, Anwyn," he said.

Anwyn raised an eyebrow. "You're the one whose going to fight, you should be careful!" she exclaimed.

"You're completely right," Boromir said quickly. "I was just- I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? When I'm not even in danger?"

"Of course there's danger! What if the Uruk-hai kill us all and break into the caves? You'll be in danger then!"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust you." Anwyn's blue eyes gazed into his dark ones.

Without warning, Boromir leaned over and kissed her, fully on the mouth. It was short, and only lasted a few seconds, but it was more than enough to surprise her.

"What was that for?" asked Anwyn after they pulled away.

"Just in case there isn't another chance," Boromir replied quietly.

"There will be," Anwyn said. They looked at each other for a few moments longer. "I- I have to go," Anwyn said. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will be," Boromir vowed. Anwyn then turned and hurried to the caves. Boromir wached until she was out of sight, then left to rejoin the Fellowship.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Farmers, ferriers, these are no soldiers," Aragorn said quietly.

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli exclaimed in agreement.

"Or too few," Legolas agreed. "Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

Everyone fell silent and stared at the elf.

"~And they should be,~" he said in elvish. "~Three hundred against ten thousand?~"

"~They have a better chance of defending themselves here then they did in Edoras,~" Aragorn countered.

"~Aragorn, they cannot hope to win this fight. They are all going to die!~" Legolas told him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn returned, forgetting to speak in elvish. Morwen's eyes widened in shock and Malinaduial gasped. Aragorn and Legolas had never fought like that before. Aragorn stalked off and Legolas seemed as though he would follow him, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, laddie," the dwarf said. "Let him be."

Moments later, Boromir entered with a confused look on his face and joined them. "Why did Aragorn just storm out of here?" he asked Morwen and Malinaduial.

"Legolas made him angry," Morwen explained.

"Legolas?"

Malinaduial sighed, then explained everything that had just happened. "Legolas rather hopelessly said that everyone fighting will die and that we stand no chance of victory, let alone survival. Aragorn, of course disagreed, there was a short disagreement-"

"More like a fight," Caranduin muttered. Malinaduial glared at him.

"There was a short disagreement, ending with Aragorn leaving in anger," Malinaduial finished.

"Anyway, where were you Boromir? Why did you run off like that?" asked Morwen curiously after a few moments.

"Nowhere. And no reason," Boromir said quickly.

The two female elves looked unconvinced, but Caranduin came to Boromir's rescue before they could pester him.

"If he doesn't want to tell us, that's fine," Caranduin said. "What we should be focusing on is the battle, not Boromir's personal life."

"It's nearly nightfall by now," Malinaduial said a couple minutes later. "We should find Aragorn."

"I agree," Morwen said. "Legolas, Gimli, let's find Aragorn."

"Why?" asked Legolas.

"Because it's nearly nightfall, so the Uruk-hai will likely be here soon. Also, you need to apologize to him," Caranduin said.

"You're right," Legolas said. "Let's go."

The group made their way to where Aragorn was preparing for battle. He reached for his sword, but Legolas had beaten him to it. He turned and saw Legolas holding the sword, hand outstretched.

"Thank you," he murmured as he took the sword from Legolas.

"Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas said.

"~There is nothing to forgive, Legolas,~" Aragorn replied.

A horn sounded, startling them.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said. They left the room and made their way to where the sound had come from. When they arrived, they saw a huge group of elven archers arriving.

"How is this possible?" asked Theden, clearly surprised. Morwen didn't blame him.

"We bring news from Elrond in Rivendell," Haldir replied. "An alliance once existed between men and elves. We come to honour that alliance."

"Haldir, mae govannon," Aragorn said, hugging the startled elf who led the group. "You are most welcome!"

"Long ago we fought, and died together," Haldir continued. "We are proud to fight amon men once more.

* * *

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli was complaining again, but this time it seemed reasonable to Morwen. The short dwarf couldn't see over the wall to where the Uruks were marching towards them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," The dwarf added to Aragorn.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said inn assurance as it began to rain.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli muttered. Morwen glared at him.

The Uruk-hai stopped marching. "~Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!~" Aragorn shouted in elvish.

The Uruks began to chant and began banging staffs on the ground, making a loud noise. They were clearly trying to intimidate the Rohirrim.

"What's happening? I can't see!" Gimli complained again, jumping and trying to see.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like to find you a box?" Legolas asked with a slight smirk. Gimli laughed slightly.

The intimidation worked. An elderly man couldn't take it any more, the arrow he had ready on the bow was let loose. It struck an Uruk, which fell dead. And so it began.

The Uruks began to charge towards the walls of Helm's Deep with no intention save for massacre. The battle of Helm's Deep had begun.

* * *

Merry and Pippin were very bored of listening to the ents attempt to decide upon something. And so Merry decided o question them. And just as he decided to do so, Treebeard turned to look at them.

"We have just agreed," Treebeard said. After he didn't continue in a few moments, Merry spoke.

"Yes?"

Treebeard's head snapped up. "I have told your names to the entmoot, and we have just agreed... That you are not orcs."

"But what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" Merry snapped.

"Now, don't be hasty," Treebeard replied.

"Hasty? We're running out of time!"

* * *

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied to Ginmli when the dwarf was excited about having killed two Uruks.

"Seventeen? I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me!"

Legolas shot down two more. "Nineteen!"

Morwen rolled her eyes and shot down another Uruk. "How about you focus on staying alive?" she suggested to Legolas and Gimli.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Caranduin. "I've got twenty!"

"Don't tell me you're in on it too!" Morwen groaned as she shot an arrow at another Uruk.

Malinaduial shot down an Uruk. "Get used to it, Legolas and Caranduin are quite competitive, and Gimli appears to be no different!" the other female elf told Morwen.

"Brilliant!" Morwen replied, shooting down another Uruk. She couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind would be so competitive in such a situation, but she had to believe Malinaduial. After all, the other elf had known the elven princes since she was quite young.

* * *

Back with Merry and Pippin, the ents were still attempting to decide.

"We have just decided," Treebeard said again. "The ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?" Merry replied angrily.

"This is not our war," Treebeard replied.

"But you're part of this world!" Merry exclaimed. "Aren't you?"

* * *

"~Bring him down Legolas! Bring him down~" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas shot at the Uruk that was carrying the torch towards the explosive device at the wall.

"~Kill him!~" Aragorn yelled again.

Legolas tried again, and hit the Uruk. A second later, the Uruk leaped into the the wall where the explosive was, and the wall exploded.

**There you go. I included Merry and Pippin a bit so that I wouldn't have to spend to much time on the battle.**


	22. Chapter 21

**The thing I hate most about Uruk-hai: the name takes too much effort to type. Especially if you keep wanting to typ Orc.**

Chapter 21

Morwen groaned and pulled herself up from the ground where she'd landed after the wall had exploded. _The wall exploded!_ As that realization struck her, she was filled with a hatred for her father and for Saruman. It was there fault that this was happening. She grabbed her bow and shot arrow after arrow at the Uruks that were surrounding her.

Aragorn directed the elves behind him to fire at the Uruks. A wave of arrows cascaded over her, striking down several. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight." She turned and saw Legolas riding a shield down the stairs, shooting at Uruk-hai and still alive, thinkfully. He reached the bottom of the stairs and jumped off the shield, sending it fying to hit an Uruk in the neck.

"Show-off!" Morwen said, turning to face him. He responded with a simple shrug and jabbed a knife into an Uruk that was beside him.

"Get used to it," he replied, killing another Uruk. Morwen shot an arrow past his head. He glared at her for a moment beofre turning to see an Uruk fall dead. "You just saved my life," he said in amazement. "You really are on our side, aren't you?"

"You chose _now_ to finally believe me?" Morwen yelled, shouldering her bow and drawing her sword, slicing through another Uruk. She was sudenly furious at Legolas, and her fury fuelled h hand holding her sword as she cut the Uruks down. "You said before we got to Rohan that you trusted me, but you didn't really believe until I saved your life?"

"I've always trusted you!"

"You wanted to kill me before!" Legolas didn't answer her. He simply grabbed her arm, pulled her against him, and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

Malinaduial slashed at the Uruk-hai. "Aragorn wasn't joking when he said about ten thousand Uruk-hai were marching on Helm's Deep," she said to Caranduin. "There's so many of them!"

"I know!" Caranduin replied. He spoke again a moment later. "Where did Legolas go?"

"Last I saw, down to the ground on a shield," Malinaduial told him.

"On a _shield_?" Caranduin sounded shocked.

"Just fight and worry about your brother later!" Malinaduial replied in exasperation. "He can take care of himself!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Caranduin. "He rode down on a shield. He's reckless!"

"Shut up and fight already!" Malinaduial snapped.

* * *

Boromir cut down Uruk after Uruk. They were endless. He hoped they wouldn't break through their defense and head for the caves.

He thought of Anwyn, and her cousin Eowyn. They were relying on their survival to stay safe. The thought kept him fighting. There were many live depending on him and the others succeeding in this battle. And not only this battle, but on Frodo bringing the Ring to Mordor and destroying it. With the Ring gone, Sauron would be gone as well.

If winning this battle meant that Frodo would get closer, then he was determined to see it won.

* * *

When Legolas kissed her, Morwen was entirely unprepaired. If it had been a normal situation, she would have had to decide whether to wrap her arms around him and kiss him back, or to pull away and slap him across teh face. Strangely, at that moment, both were tempting. However, this was _not_ a normal situation, unless fighting a huge group of Uruk-hai in an attempt to stay alive counted as a normal situation.

So instead, she simply pulled away and yelled at him.

"Are you crazy? Last I checked, we were fighting for our _lives_! Do you_ want_ to die?" she yelled over the sounds of battle.

Legolas seemed almost as surprised as she was.

"Oh, never mind! But next time you're in a battle, think!" Morwen shouted when he didn't respond. "Anyway, we should probably get back up onto the wall. They need our help up there."

"Good plan," Legolas agreed, finally speaking.

The battle continued for a while, before they noticed Gimli and Aragorn trying to hold off the Uruk's at the gate. The two elves lowered a rope for their friends, and pulled them up. Afterwards, the fighting lasted a short while longer, before Theoden called out.

"Fal back! Fall back to the keep!" Theoden's voice drowned out the other sounds.

Morwen and Legolas, who had somehow awkwardly managed to stick together throughout most of the battle, made their way back to the keep, fighting for every step.

* * *

"It's useless," Theoden said sullenly. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me," Aragorn replied.

Morwen raised her eyes.

"Ride out and meet them," Aragorn encouraged.

"For death and glory," Theoden agreed.

"For Rohan."

"Let this be the hour," Theoden told Aragon, "when we draw swrod together. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep. One last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed. He then made his way to the horn.

"Now for wrath! Now for Ruin! And the red dawn!" Theoden yelled. Seconds later, the sound of a mighty horn was heard. The doors opened, and Theoden, followed by Aragorn, Boromir, and the four elves and the other Rohirrim, rode out to fight the Uruks.

The odds were not in their favour. However, the Uruk-hai easily were knocked off the causeway by the horses. But there were still many more.

Luckily, Gandalf arrived with Eomer and his band of Rohirrim. Down they rode to Helm's Deep, galloping, spears ready. The Uruk-hai stood no chance of victory or survival.

* * *

"He doesn't look too happy," Pippin commented.

"Not too happy at all. Still, I suppose the view must be quite good from up there," Merry agreed.

"Oh, yes, its a quality establishment," Pippin added. "I hear the staff are very good." As Merry reached out to see if he was once again taller than Pippin, Pippin looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Merry lied. "World's back to normal is all."

"No it isn't," Pippin retorted. "I'm starving!"

"Good luck finding something decent to eat around here," Merry replied. "Probably nothing but dead rats and magoty bread!"

At that moment, Pippin plucked an apple fromt the water. This led to the two hobbits finding a treasure trove of food in the store room. Two barrels of Longbottom leaf, the best pipeweed in the Shire, included.

* * *

"Final count, fort," Caranduin said proudly, walking over to Gimli, who was sitting beside his axe on top of a dead Uruk, smoking. The axe was embedded in the Uruk's head. Morwen and Malinaduial were watching.

"I've got forty-two," Legolas said proudly.

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling." He smirked up at Legolas condescendingly. "I myself am sitting pretty on _forty-three_!"

Quick as lightning, Legolas grabbed his bow, drew an arrow, and shot the Uruk. Right under Gimli. "Fort-three."

"He was already dead!" Gimli replied angrily.

"He was twitching!"

"That's because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

Caranduin laughed, walking over to Malinaduial and Morwen, who were also laughing.

"I take it back, you're not the most competitive elf in Mirkwood! That would be your brother," Malinaduial told Caranduin.

"When did you say that?" Caranduin asked confusedly.

"I guess I never said it," Malinaduial said thoughtfully. "But I've certainly thought it!"

Morwen smiled. She was glad the battle was over and that they were all safe. Her friends, at least. Many had died, Haldir included. And now that the battle was over, she knew who she was again. And it was _not_ the elf she'd grown up as.

She walked away from where Caranduin, Malinaduial, Legolas, and Gimli stood. She was lost in thought, and didn't notice as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a tall man. "I don't blieve we've met. I'm Eomer, by the way, Theoden's nephew. And you are?"

She smiled. "My name is Rana."


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm stil not sure which way this will go romance-wise. And thank you for the reviews, they were much appreciated.**

Chapter 22

"Legolas did _what_?" was Malinaduial's shocked response when Rana told her about the battle. "Morwen, please tell me you're joking!"

"I've already told you, Malinaduial. _Please_ don't call me that anymore! And no, I'm not joking. I wish I was." Rana was just as shocked as her friend. "I still think I should have hit him for that. Even though we _were_ in the middle of a battle." She was being completely serious about that. Legolas had been too far out of line in her opinion. Firstly, he'd professed to hate her for an incredibly long time and had barely indicated a change of heart. Secondly, they'd been in the middle of a battle! He could have gotten them killed!

"I can't believe this!" Malinaduial exclaimed, lying back on her makeshift bed, which was esentially a mat and a few blankets. The two elves were in the room they'd been sharing. They would be leaving Helm's Deep soon to go to Isengard, and they were gathering up their things. Not that they had much with them.

"You're not the only one! Which part?" Rana asked. She herself could hardly believe it, so she wasn't surprised that Malinaduial was shocked.

"All of it!" Malianduial replied. "He went from hating you to loving you _way_ too fast! Its ridiculous! No one, especially Legolas, changes their mind that fast. He's barely started to trust you, and now-" She cut herself off.

"Are you alright?" Rana asked, concern in her voice. She knew that Malinaduial and Legolas had been friends for a long time, and this was a shock for her. She also had suspisions that Malinaduial cared a great deal more for Legolas than she would willlingly admit to anyone. If she was right about that, Malinaduial's shock was truly no surprise.

"I'm fine," Malinaduil replied quickly. "Its nothing." Her hurried response was almost confirmation of her suspisions.

Rana was about to reply when Caranduin ran in. He looked like he'd run there as fast as possible, and he seemed excited.

"Caranduin, what wrong?" Malinaduial asked, looking up.

"Nothing's wrong!" he replied. 'Everything's brilliant! I have great news!"

"What is it?" asked Rana curiously. If there was nothing wrong, then something important must be happening if Caranduin had run in there excitedly.

"Haldir! He's not dead!" Caranduin replied.

"What?" Rana and Malinadiual asked at the same time. Both were shocked by the news. They'd been certain the elf was dead.

"Its true, he's alive. We can go see him now, actually. Then, after that, its on to Isengard."

* * *

Anwyn was relieved that Boromir was still alive. Immediately after the battle, she'd gone in search of him. Much to her delight, she'd found him. It had been a happy reunion.

And now he had to leave again. He had to go to Isengar with Aragorn, Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, and several others.

The battle of Helm's Deep was over, but Saruman still had to be dealt with. The wizard might also have valuable inormation for the war, which Anwyn doubted he'd give willingly.

She was with her cousin Eowyn at the moment, and the two women were discussing recent events.

"I'm glad they won the battle," Anwyn said.

"Without our help, of course," Eowyn muttered.

Anwyn turned sharply to face her cousin. "_Our_ help? I do believe you mean _your_ help. I'm not the one who wanted to sneak out of the caves and run headfirst into battle!"

Eowyn tossed her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll fight one day."

"I don't doubt it," Anwyn replied. The others could only hold Eowyn back for so long. The next time there was a large battle, she had a terrible feeling that Eowyn would stubbornly refuse to be held back and go into battle alongside the men. And she had an even worse feeling that her cousin would somehow drag her along as well.

* * *

Legolas was still arguing with the dwarf when he heard the news that Haldir was alive. He and Gimli hurried to where he had been brought to be healed.

They were almost there when he realised that Morwen would also be on her way. They hadn't spoken since the battle ended.

Would she be mad at him? Probably. Morwen was stubborn and proud, and wouldn't be willing to forgive him that easily. He had been reckless and thoughtless by kissing her in the middle of the battle. She'd certainly be wondering why, and now he wasn't so sure why himself. He hadn't even realised what he had been doing until it was too late to stop himself.

"What's wrong?" Gimli asked, turning to face Legolas.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," Legolas replied carefully.

"About?"

"Its none of your business."

Gimli grinned and laughed. "I'm sure that Malinaduial is no less impressed by you even if you lost the competition to me."

Legolas gaped at him. "Malinaduial? Are you _mad_? She's just a friend!" Legolas said defensively. His feelings for Malinaduial were purely feelings of friendship. He felt nothing for her otherwise.

Gimli laughed again. "Try all you want, but you can't hide your feelings from me, laddie."

_Wanna bet?_ They enetered the room and saw Aragorn, Caranduin, Malinaduial, and Morwen all standing together, looking at Haldir. He was alive, but had been unconscious when he was brought to the room he was now in. He'd apparently awoken at one point, but only for a few short minutes. He was now sleeping again, and would, thankfully, make a full recovery.

He stirred slightly, then opened his eyes. He was clearly startled when he saw Morwen. "What is she doing here?" he asked, sitting up in shock, clearly meaning Morwen.

"Its alright Haldir, Rana's a friend," Malinaduial soothed, crossing the room and easing him back. "You're wounded and need rest. You nearly died." Haldir complied without protest, realising she was right.

_Rana. So she's changed her name to what she called herselfwhen she met us. I wonder why,_ Legolas wondered.

"Did we win the battle?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, and its a good thing too. You'd be dead by now otherwise," Caranduin replied. "We'd probably all be dead, in fact. We almost lost, though. Gandalf showed up just in time and saved us."

They remained there with him for a bit longer, telling him about Gandalf's heroics, then it was time for them to leave for Isengard to deal with Saruman.


	24. Chapter 23

**So, to sum up for those confused: Morwen is now officially Rana, shes mad at Legolas, who may or may not be in love with her but kissed her during the battle, Malina likes Legolas, Gimli is clueless, Haldir's alive, Boromir and Anwyn are in love, Aragorn and Caranduin are both cleverly staying out of the drama, and they're all going to Isengard now. And that's basically it.**

Chapter 23

Rana gazed at the trees in awe. They were huge and beautiful. Morbein even seemed content to travel through them, even though the horse had hated trees before, being used to the rocky scar upon nature that was Mordor.

She was still unable to believe it. It had been only a few months since she had set out from Mordor to kill the Fellowship and retrieve the ring for her father. And since then, she had undergone a complete change of personality.

Well, maybe not complete change, but certainly a significant change. She wasn't the murderous creature she'd been raised to be anymore, but a kinder person. However, she was still proud, stubborn, and determined.

And the more recent addition was her new confusion. And she did have a lot to be confused about, thanks to recent events.

First, Legolas. The elven prince of Mirkwood had her confused with his own sudden personality change. First he completely hated her, and she couldn't exactly blame him for that. Theyd been mortal enemies before they'd even met, and it was her fault that Gollum had been taken from Mirkwood and brought to Mordor. She'd been the one to lead the orcs there. And then last night, during the battle at Helm's Deep, he'd kissed her. Without warning at all. Only days after he'd begun to trust her.

Second was Haldir. Seeing him earlier, alive and well - or at least, almost well - had reminded her that he'd recognized her in Lothlorien. And they'd never met. Ever. She would have remembered. So how had he known who she was? Did that mean hed known her mother? And if he'd known her, then maybe he knew where she'd vanished to. The questions left her with a burning desire to simply turn around and ride back to Helm's Deep so she could question the other elf, but she knew she couldn't. She had to go to Isengard with the others. She could question Haldir later.

"What are you thinknig about?"

Rana looked up and saw Caranduin riding beside her, curiosity and slight concern in his clear blue eyes.

"A few things," she said evasively, not wanting to go into detail. She hated discussing her feelings. And it appeared that Caranuin would be content to pester her into opening up to him. Something she wouldnt do willingly. Espescially since he was Legolas' brother. Which meant he likely knew.

"Legolas told me what happened at the battle." There. He'd said it. The last thing she needed to hear. She forced herself to be calm.

"Did he?" She mentally kicked herself. So much for staying calm. Her voice was audibly tense. Any chance she had at appearing calm was now gone.

"Yes, and he's probably as confused about it as you are," Caranduin replied, noting her tension. "He seemed unable to believe it when he told me."

"For the record, if we hadn't been in the middle of a battle I would have slapped him," Rana retorted.

Caranduin laughed. "I dont doubt it! I actually half expected him to tell me you'd slapped him despite being in the middle of a battle! You must have been shocked if you didnt."

Rana shrugged. "I wish I had, although I certainly yelled at him after."

Caranduin sighed. "Serves him right. I sometimes wonder if he has any intelligence at all."

"I can't blame you for that, since I have my doubts as well," Rana agreed.

"I do so have intelligence!" Legolas retorted as he drew near. Rana and Caranduin turned to see him riding beside Malinaduial.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rana. "Because you certainly don't act like it!"

Legolas opened his mouth for a scathing retort, but could think of nothing. Instead he remained silent. He glared at her instead.

Malinaduial smiled. "Really, Las, you _are_ a wonder!" she commented. "I'd recommend not glaring at her, though. Its rude. Especially when it turns into staring."

Legolas shot a quick glare at Malinaduial before looking ahead again an losing himself in his thoughts.

Rana sighed and looked straight ahead again. She was silent for a few moments before turning to Caranduin. "Has your brother always been like this?" she asked, curious to know.

Caranduin sighed. "As far as I know. But he's normally kinder. He just aacts like that around you because you confuse him."

Rana gaped. "_I_ confuse _him_?"

Caranduin grinned and shook his head. "Apparently you confuse each other then."

"You've got that right," Rana muttered. The two were silent the rest of the way to Isengard.

* * *

Malinaduial sighed. Life was confusing. She was in love with Legolas, but he thought he liked Rana, who was entirely confused.

Or was she _not _in love with Legolas. How wonderful. Now she didn't know her feelings either!

She had known before, the last time she and Legolas had been in Mirkwood together. That had been over a year ago. And up until that moment, shed been certain of her feelings. But now amongst all the other confusion, she had become confused as well. How utterly perfect.

She glanced at Legolas, who was riding beside her, jaw set, staring straight ahead. The way he always looked when he was being thoughtful. She sighed.

Shed known him for a long time, since they were young. Legolas had been around eighty or so, and she'd been around forty. It was a few years before Caranduin had been born. She could remember the day clearly.

But now wasn't the time for reminiscing on the past. They were in the midle of war, and on the way to Isengard. She could think about the past later.

* * *

Legolas glanced from Rana to Malinaduial. He thought he loved Rana, but at the same time, his feelings for Malinaduial were strong.

One he'd known most of his life, the other he'd met only months ago and had spent much of that time mistrusting and wanting to kill.

He thought back to the night before, during the battle. What had come over him in that irrational moment when he'd kissed Rana? He didn't know why he'd done it. He just had. What had he been thinking? At least, if he'd been thinking at all. Which he doubted he had been. If he'd been thinking, he wouldn't have kissed her. Ever.

The rational part of him told him that he should just get over it and stop thinking consistently about Rana, while the other part told him to take the time to figure things out.

Rana was _Sauron's_ daughter. His father would never let him marry her- _marry her?_ By the Valar, what was he thinking? Whatever it was, it was certainly irrational.

Malinaduial, on the other hand, was familiar. She was gentle, kind, loving, and hed known her a long time. And she seemed to at least return his feelings. The feelings she clearly thought were well hidden.

He'd known her too long, she couldn't hide her feelings from him anymore. He'd seen the way she'd been looking at him recently. He glanced at her again, and their eyes met. In that moment, all thoughts of Rana were gone from his mind.

* * *

Caranduin glanced at Rana for the fifth time since they'd started riding. He couldn't help it, the glances were involuntary. Just like the slight jealousy when his brother had told him he'd kissed her at the battle, and the joy when she'd told him she wished she'd slapped him.

He couldn't help his feelings. He'd thought he'd loved Malinaduial before, but ever since he'd set sight on Rana, he'd been unable to stop thinking about her. Sauron's daughter had stolen his heart, and he wasnt eager to get it back.

**I think the romance is going to stay like this for now, unless I randomly change my mind at some point. I'm not entirely sure yet. But I like it like this.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Yay long chapter!**

Chapter 24

Rana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of the two hobbits sitting with alcohol and food, smoking. Typical. They ran pell-mell across Rohan in search of them and when they found them they were being lazy, and visibly unharmed.

Clearly, Gimli thought the same thing.

"You young rascals!" the dwarf yelled angrily. He continued to yell at them until Pippin cut him off.

"We are sitting," the young hobbit replied calmly. "On the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

Rana looked heavenward. Salted pork. That would distract the dwarf from his anger.

"Salted pork?" Gimli repeated, anger gone from his voice.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard!" Pippin continued. "He has taken over management of Isengard."

The group, which now inluded Merry and Pippin, rode over to the tower, where Treebeard, an ent, stood.

"Young master Gandalf," Treeberd said slowly. Rana's lips twitched at the word 'young'. Gandalf looked anything but. If Treebeard was calling Gandalf young, he must be _very_ old. "I am glad youve come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can manage. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Where is he?" Aragorn whispered, clearly determined to confront Saruman. Saruman, the reason for the trip to Isengard. The murderer of the people of Rohan. "Show yourself!" Aragorn said, a bit louder, but with the same venom.

"Careful," Gandalf cautioned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli suggested.

"No!" Gandalf replied, causing all teh others to turn their heads to look at him. Rana raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering why Gandalf didn't want Saruman dead. "

As if on queue, Saruman appeared and spoke. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace aferwards. Shall we not take council together as we once did? Shall we not have peace?" the wizard asked.

Rana's blood ran cold. Saruman was a master of trickery. He could speak convincingly, make you think one thing, then turn around and do something entirely different. That was why her father had been so glad to have him as an unfailing ally. Especially since one would have to be mad to cross Sauron. If Saruman had betrayed Sauron, he'd have been dead soon after.

"We shall have peace," Theoden replied. Rana turned to him in shock, as id many others. "We shall have peace, when you have accounted for the burning of the Westfold! We shall have peace, when the lives of the men whose boddies were hewn even as they lay at the gates of the horburg are avenged!"

Theoden was clearly furious with Saruman. Rana wasn't surprised. The wizard had caused Rohan nothing but grief. "When you hang from the gibbets for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman was astounded. "Dotard! And what do you want, Gandalf? The keys of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the robes of the five wiards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, Saruman. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf replied. "You can save them, Saruman. You are deep in the enemies council."

"Then you have come here for information," Saruman replied curiously. "I have some for you." He lifted up a black ball. Rana hissed through her teeth. A palantir. "Something feters in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have failed o see." _Yes, yes, just tell us what!_ Rana thought annoyedly. "But the Great Eye has seen it." _No, really?_ "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die."

Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward towards Orthanc.

"But you know, this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this _ranger_ will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king." Aragorn imply looked up at Saruman, seemingly emotionless from his expressionlyess face. Rana couldn't help but think how elf-like he was, hiding his emotions. Saruman continued his mockery, moving once again to Gandalf. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Saruman seemed to smile, terrifying sight. "The path that you have sent him on can only lead to death."

Rana trembled in fury. Saruman then noticed her. "Ahh, the young princess of Mordor."

"Don't call me that!" Rana retorted, glaring at the wizard.

Saruman smirked down at her. "I suppose I shouldn't, considering that you never really were what you were told you were."

Rana stared at him in shock. What was Saruman talking about?

"I've heard enough!" Gilmli declared. Rana heard him whisper to Legolas. "Shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob!"

Just as Legolas prepared to shoot, Gandalf stopped him. "No!" Turning back to Saruman, Gandalf spoke. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

Saruman truly appeared to have gone mad. "Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!"

Saruman then shot a fireball down at Gandalf and Shadowfax. Rana's eyes widened in terror, an the others were all also visibly shocked. When the flames cleared, Gandalf and Shadowfax were both visibly unscathed.

"Saruman," Gandalf said to the other wizard, "your staff is broken." There was teh loud sound of breaking wood, and Saruman's staff shattered into splinters. The former wizard's expression was one of surprise as he stared at the hand that had, moments before, gripped his now destroyed staff.

Grima then appeared, cowering slightly.

Theoden's eyes softened. "Grima, you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan!"

Saruman scoffed at that. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Rana glanced at Theoden, who appeared sad and offended, as if Sruman's words were getting to him. "The victoy at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden, _horse-master_." Saruman seemed to spit the last part, as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him," Theoden said, almost pleadingly. He clearly couldn't bear the thought of any poor human being stuck with Saruman. Rana wasn't surprised.

"Free?" Saruman laughed. "He will neve be free!"

"No," Grima whimpered.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman snarled, slapping Grima, knocking him to the floor of the roof of Orthanc.

Gandalf tred again. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemies council! Tell us what you know!"

Saruman was still being stubborn, though. "You withdraw your guard and I wil tell you where your doom will be ecided!" he retorted. "I will not be held prisoner here-"

At that moment, Grima appeared behind Saruman, stabbing him. Saruman would speak no longer. Legolas loosed an arrow, which struck Grima, who fell dead. Saruman then fell from Orthanc with the palantir, and he landed on the spear of the giant wheel. He was dead. The palantir rolled from his sleave, and fell into the water.

Treebeard began to speak. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Tres will come to live here. Young trees, wild trees."

As he spoke, Pippin spotted a strange glow in the water, sort of orangish. He moved from where he sat behind Aragorn on the horse, and moved through the water to investigate.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called. Pippin bent down, and lifted the palantir.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed at the sight of it.

"Peregrine Took," Gandalf said, riding over on Shadowfax. "I'll take that my lad." He bent down and grabbed the palantir from Pippin, wrapping it up in cloth.

Rana watched Pippin carefully. She had a horrible feeling that the overly curious hobbit was going to let his curiosity get teh better of him for the worst.

As they began to ride from Isengard, she found her thoughts going back to what Saruman had said about her not being who she'd ben told she was. What had the wizard meant by that? She decided then and there that no matter how long it took, she was going to find out.

**There! New little plot introduced in this chapter. Just so you guys know, this story will continue beyond ROTK, and after the war, that little plot will be rather major.**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"No pauses, no spills," Eomer said.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added.

Malinaduial and Rana glanced at each other as the dwarf handed both Legolas and Caranduin a mug of soe sort of alcoholic drink. Caranduin seemed to understand, while Legolas looked slightly confused.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

Gimli smiled and nodded. "Last one standing wins!" he laughed before gulping the contents of his drink, while Caranduin drank it more slowly, but less hesitantly than his older brother.

Malinaduial and Rana sighed and shook their heads before walking away.

"Why is it that all males, no matter the race, are so compatitive?" Rana asked in exhasperation.

Malinaduial shrugged. "Who knows? Probably just for the sake of impressing some female or other."

Rana smiled at her friend. "Probably. But in that case, Gimli probably just wants to outdo them for the sake of it, for I cannot imagine him trying to impress any female around here, human or elf. But also in that case I pity you, since it would seem that both Legolas and Caranduin are vying for your affections. " Her eyes shone with musement.

Malinaduial gaped at her. "Legolas and Caranduin _both_ trying to impress _me_?" She seemed highly unable to believe it. "I _highly_ doubt that. It would be amazing enough if just _one_ of them were trying to impress me, but both of them?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly Rana, are you _mad_?"

Rana laughed. "I can assure you that I'm not mad, Malina. But we are the only two other elves here, and I highly doubt either of them would be trying to impress me. Especially since Legolas wanted me ded when he first met me."

"Have you so quikly forgotten that just last night at the battle Legolas kissed you?" Malinaduial reminded her friend.

Rana groaned. "Please don't remind me! I am trying to forget that it ever happened. It is nothing but a painful memory that shall not be spoken of again!"

"You two are going to have to talk about it sooner or later if youre even going to be friends," Malinaduial told her.

Rana sighed and leaned against one of the wooden columns. "I know, but I can avoid it as long as possible if necessary."

Malinaduial rolled her eyes skyward. "You can try, but the longer you put it off, the harder it will be."

Rana smirked. "If you're implying that I should talk to him about it now, then I really doubt that's a good idea. Or have you forgotten their drinking game." She then looked at Malinaduial curiously. "But there is someone I need to talk to."

Malinaduial blinked, confused. "Who?"

"Haldir. But not now, when the party's done. There's something I need to ask him."

* * *

Anwyn smiled as she stood alone, watching the celebrations. The people of Rohan always loved celebrating their victories. She watched as her cousin approached Aragorn quietly with a cup. He drank from it, said something to her quietly, then walked away as Eowyn stared after him.

Her father then went to speak with Eowyn. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she guessed it was something about Eowyn's feelings towards Aragorn.

"How are you?" At the sound of the male voice, she turned to see Boromir. She smile. "I am well, and yourself?"

"I'm great. I'm not too sure about Gimli, though. I think he made a big mistake in challenging two elves to a drinking game," Boromir replied, eyes travelling to where Gimli, Caranduin, and Legolas were all drinking.

"Is the dwar mad?" Anwyn exclaimed.

"That or over-proud," Boromir answered dryly as he watched Gimli slip into either drunkenness or insanity.

Anwyn sighed and shook her head. "If all dwarves are like that, I wonder how their race has survived."

"I really don't know," Boromir agreed as the two made their way towards Gimli, Legolas, Caranduin, and Eomer, the latter was watching curiously.

* * *

Malinaduial and Rana sighed and walked back over to Legolas, Gimli, Caranduin, and Eomer. Caranduin appeared to be on the verge of giving up, while Gimli had reached a point of insanity. Boromir and Anwyn had joined them and were stadning by Eomer.

"It's the dwarves who go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli laughed. Malinaduial and Rana exchanged a glance, while Anwyn appeared to be supressing a laugh.

Caranduin had given up, deciding that it was more fun to sit back and watch Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas paused suddenly. "I feel something!" he exclaimed. "A slight tinging in my fingers." He glanced towards Gimli and the spectators. "I think it's affecting me."

Gimli laughed. There ws foam in his beard, and he looked aweful. "Wha' did I say?" he said, looking completely drunk. "He can't hold his liquor..." His eyes crossed then, and he toppled over backwards, taking the chair with him.

Malinaduial and Rana both laughed, while Anwyn giggled and Boromir and Eomer smirked and shook their heads.

Leglas simply shrugged. "Game over."

Then Caranduin began to laugh hysterically. "Watch out Legolas, the dwarf's pride will ahve been wounded."

Legolas shrugged again as he looked at his brother. "I can probably take him."

Rana and Malinaduial rolled their eyes and headed away from the group. "Are all males immature?" Rana asked.

Maliaduial grinned. "Probably, although Gandalf and Aragorn aren't that bad. And Elrond's mature." She looked thoughtful. "It's probably just some of them, or at least, those three idiots over there."

Rana laughed. "Probably." She paused a moment as they arrived at a table where two certain hobbits were dancing. On the table. "Although I do believe you forgot Merry and Pippin."

Malinaduial rolled her eyes. "Of course. The least mature of all!"

"Oh you can searh far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our hometown!" the two hobbits were singing as they skipped in a circle, arm in arm, each holding a mug of liquor.  
"You can drink your fancy ales," they continued.  
"You can drink 'em by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true-"

Pipin stopped suddenly and looked at Gandalf. Rana and Malinaduial exchanged a glance beore looking from Pippin to Gaandalf. Gandalf was watching the young hobbit curiously. Rana wondered if it had something to do with the palantir Pippin haad been curious about earlier.

"Pippin!" Merry called.

Pippin snapped out of it and linked arms with Merry again and they continued.

"But the only brew for the brave and true...  
Comes from the Green Dragon!" The hobbits then clanked their mugs together and downed the contents as everyone clapped their hands in apreciation of their performance.

"Thank you! I win!" Merry said happily.

"Thank you!" Pippin said, equally cheerful.

Malinaduial and Rana sighed. They were back in Edoras now, after the battle of Helm's Deep and the investigation at Isengard, which had been the end of Saruman and Grima. Once the celebrations were over, they would have to plan their next move. What that would be, they didn't know. Grima had killed Saruman before they could learn anything more than that Sauron was preparing to strike, and when he struck, he would strike hard. With luck, they would get teh information they needed before it was too late.

The two ellyth left the room and headed outside.

"Now what?" asked Malinaduial.

Rana sighed. "I need to speak to Haldir."

"Why, exactly?" Malinaduial asked, clearly curious.

Rana sighed. "Because he knows something."

"About?"

Rana took in a deep breath. "When the Fellowship was in Lothlorien, he recognized me for some reason. I don't know how or why, because I'd never met him. That was when I left. I completely forgot about it until earlier, when he recognized me again. Then in Isengard, Saruman said I'm not who I think I am. I need to ask Haldir what he knows."

Malinaduial nodded. "Alright then, let's go."


	27. Chapter 26

**This time, no update again until I have at least 5 reviews. More would be nice. Oh, and just so you know, some of this is Haldir's story, but I was just too lazy to put it all in narrative, so I made it kind of like a flash back.**

Chapter 26

Malinaduial and Rana headed to wear Haldir was. He was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Haldir, may we come in?" asked Malinaduial softly.

He shrugged. "Sure, I figured that _she_ would want to ask some questions."

Rana winced slightly before crossing the room to sit in a chair by his bed. "I need to know how you knew who I am."

Haldir looked at her. "I knew your parents."

"How did you know them?"

"They both grew up in Lothlorien."

She toook in a deep breath. "Then Sauron wasn't my father."

Haldir shook his head. "No, he wasn't. How you came to be growing up in Mordor is a rather long and difficult story. It's quite terrible, really."

Rana gazed at him. "Tell me, please. I have to know."

Haldir sighed. "Very well. I guess you do have a right to know. I'll tell you everything, from the beginning. But there's too much for just one day, it will take time."

"That doesn't matter, I need to know. And if it will give me a clue to finding my mother..." her voice trailed off, and Haldir began.

* * *

Three young elves walked together, talking.

"You're wrong, Haldir! You are _not_ the best archer!" one of them, a beautiful blond elleth, the only one in the group, retorted.

"Of course I am, Ithiloth," Haldir replied proudly.

"I think Ithiloth's right," the third elf replied. "You're just too proud to admit it, Haldir."

"I am not too proud, Sarnril, I'm just telling it as it is," Haldir retorted.

"You're sure it's not because of Nenell?" asked Ithiloth mischeviously, her blue-gray eyes glinting. "When you were boasting back there, you couldn't keep your eyes off her."

That got Haldir to shut up. Sarnril and Ithiloth both laughed. "Nice one, Ithiloth," Sarnril praised. "I wish I'd thought of that!"

Haldir glowered at his friends. "While we're on the topic of who likes who, when are you two going to realize just how perfect you are for each other?"

Sarnril and Ithilioth both fell silent for a moment before babbling.

"No way, never!" Ithiloth said quickly, jumping away Sarnril.

"Not going to happen Haldir! Not going to happen!" Sarnril agreed.

Haldir shook his head, chuckling. "That's what they all say."

"Kind of like you and Nenell?" Ithiloth replied, switching the topic back to Haldir and Nenell.

Haldir simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ithiloth and Sarnil," Rana whispered. "They were my parents, weren't they?"

Haldir nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen either of them in a long time. It's a shame, they were my best friends."

"Despite them mocking you?" Malinaduial asked.

Haldir grinned. "Yes, despite that. They were wonderful elves, it's a shame you didn't know them, Rana."

"I knew my mother, but not well. I barely saw her, and she vanished when I was twenty," Rana replied softly.

"You have Sauron to thank for that," Haldir replied dryly. "Anyway, I was right, and within months they began to realize it. Around the same time, Nenell joined our group."

* * *

"Hurry up, lovebirds!"

"Speak for yourself, Haldir!" Ithiloth retorted, with a toss of her head. Her long golden hair shone in the sunlight. And she was clearly annoyed with Haldir. "Or have you forgotten Nenell?"

Nenell was a pretty elleth with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She had recently joined the group, and appeared to be the object of Haldir's affections.

"That's impossible for him to do, Ithiloth, Nenell's always with him!" Sarnril joked.

Sarnril, Ithiloth, and Nenell all laughed, while Haldir's cheeks were red, and he was clearly annoyed. Despite her laughter, Nenell was still blushing slightly.

"Anyways Haldir, are you going to even tell us where we're going?" asked Ithiloth. They had been walking for about an hour by now, and Haldir hadn't told them why or here they were going. All three of his friends were getting annoyed.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Haldir replied. "But I will tell you that it's really cool."

"He hasn't even told me," Nenell told Ithiloth and Sarnril. "I'm beginning to doubt whether we're goin anywhere at all, save for in a circle."

Ithiloth and Sarnril laughed. "Well, if he takes us in a circle, I'll make him pay for it," Sarnril declared.

"I'd like to see you try," Haldir retorted.

"Fine!" Sarnril took a step forward.

"Ok, that's enough," Ithiloth said, stepping between the two elves who appeared to be about to fight. "We really won't go anywhere if you keep fighting. Now let's just calm down and keep going." She glared from Sarnril to Haldir, who both nodded.

The four elves set off again. Within half an hour, they arrived at where Haldir had been leading them. They were at the top of a hill, and there was a slight cliff a few metres to the left of them, with water tumbling down a waterfall that ended in a small pool beside them. There were a few really tall trees, as well, and the hill was so high that they could see far into the distance, as if all of Lothlorien were spread out beneath them.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Nenell exclaimed. Ithiloth agreed. Sarnril was also impressed, but for a different reason.

"Wow, Haldir, you really do have a sense of direction!" Sarnril said in awe.

Haldir glared at him. "Thanks, Sarnril. You really are annoying!"

Ithiloth and Nenell glanced at each oher and rolled their eyes. "Ellyn, they can never remain peaceful," Ithiloth commented.

"You couldn't possibly be more right," Nenell agreed.

* * *

"Pippin! No!" Merry's scream caused Haldir to stop speaking.

Malinaduial, Rana, and Haldir all looked up and out the door towards the sound. "Help!"

"Pippin!" Rana groaned. "Now what has he done?" She and Malinaduial apologized to Haldir for having to leave, and he promised to tell them more later. The two ellyth then ran to see what Pippin had done this time.


	28. Chapter 27

**Ok, so I didn't get the reviews I wanted on the last chapter (2 out of the five I wanted!), but fifteen people read it. And I got no reviews to the chapter before that, However, I know they weren't the most exciting ones. So I want lots for this chapter! Please? I'm beggin you! Make up for the eeble amounts to the two previous ones! And since this chapter is also long (longest yet for this story, over 2100 words), I'm hoping I've given you a lot to review about.**

Chapter 27

Malinaduial and Rana raced in and saw Pippin rolling on teh ground in obvious pain, clutching the palantir. Aragorn raced in with Legolas and saw, and instantly ran to help the poor hobbit. He grabbed Pippin's shoulders and let go in pain. Legolas rn to help Aragorn, then the palantir fell from Pippin's hands.

Gandalf, who had entered the room, threw a blanket over the palantir, and it stopped moving. Gandalf tehn turned on Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" he said in anger. Then, noticing that Pipppin was lying unmoving on the ground, he walked over to him. He knelt beside him. Shortly after, Pippin began to tremble and whimper, gasping for breath.

"Look at me, what did you see?" Gandalf asked the poor, terrified hobbit.

"Forgive me, Gandalf," Pippin whimpered.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked again.

"A tree. There was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone. It was dead," Pippin whimpered. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?" Gandalf demanded.

Rana glanced at Malinaduial, who shrugged. Caranduin ran in, and glanced from one person to the other, then saw Pippin lying on the ground in terror. He looked to Rana, who gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

"I saw- I saw him! I can hear him in my head," Pippin gasped.

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked, sounding worried. "Speak!"

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer," Pippin whimpered. "He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf demanded. Pippin remained silent for moment, looking confused before answering.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf said to Theoden. Rana had just finishing informing Caranduin of what had happened before he arrived, and she, Legolas, and Malinaduial had all finished explaining everything to Boromir, Anwyn, and Eowyn, none of whom had been present for Pippin's misadventure. And now Gandalf was filling Theoden in. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He old Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring."

Theoden let out a sigh of relief.

"We have been strangely fortunate," Gandalf continued. "Through the palantir Pipin glimpsed the enemies plans. The battle of Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not so weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fear this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." He looked at Theoden with a concerned expression. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan _must_ beready for war."

Theoden remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Tell me," he said finally. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" He gazed at Gandalf, slightly confused, slightly annoyed. "What do we owe Gondor?"

Rana turned to look at Caranduin and Malinaduil, as well as Legolas, since he was in that direction, standing with them. She wished he weren't. "Is he mad?" she whispered. "He never even sent to them for help!"

"Shh," Legolas replied. That made her mad. Why couldn't it have been Caranduin or Malina to respond? "Theoden probably doesn't want more war for his people, he's just using it as an excuse."

Rana glared at him. "Since when have you been so smart?"

"Will you both be quiet? They're still speaking!" Caranduin whispered to them in anoyance. Both glared at him momentarily before turning their attention back to Theoden and Gandalf.

Gandalf had ust finished saying something to Aragorn, and now turned to Theoden, addressing them all. "Understand this: Thinsg are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." He then looked at Merry and Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

* * *

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrine Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry!" Anwyn sighed and rolled her eyes. Pippin had to also be the most hilarious of all Hobbits. She'd enoyed Boromir's stories about Pippin's curiosity getting the Fellowship into trouble on their way to Rohan. She assumed Gandalf had been happy to be rid of him after Moria, until they met again.

"Where are we going?" she heard Pippin ask as she walked alongside Boromir. She had to resist the urge to laugh at Merry's response.

"Why did you look? Why do you _always_ have to look?"

"I don't know, I can't help it!" She shook her head. Pippin seemed impossible.

"How did you put up with him?" she asked Boromir. He shrugged.

"He's not all bad, he's actually quite amusing. He and Merry were actually the easiest to deal with. I'm quite fond of them." He smiled at Anwyn. "They were eager to learn sword-fighting from me."

She smiled back. "I recall you telling me." She looked at him curiously. "Why exactly do you plan on going with them?"

Boromir sighed. "My father will want to know why I didn't return with the ring. He wanted me to bring it back to Minas Tirith, to be kept safe. He was wrong. It can only cause destruction."

"I'm going with you."

Boromir looked at her in shock. "Anwyn, you can't be serious. It's not safe!"

"Try and stop me." She met his gaze with the same fire and determination her cousin Eowyn had, a quality that she showed less often than Eowyn, but was still there.

"If Sauron plans to attack Minas Tirith, I don't want you there. Anwyn, promise me you won't go to Gondor until the war is over." Boromir looked at her, a look of desperation on his face.

"I don't make promises I can't keep," she replied, her face expressionless.

Boromir sighed, then kissed her before going to join Gandalf and Shadowfax. Anwyn followed quietly.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax behind him and Boromir mounted his own horse.

"Three days ride, as the nazgul flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf replied.

Pippin and Merry exchanged a few words that Anwyn couldn't hear, and she turned her attention to Boromir. She reached over and handed him a small suare of cloth. "To remember me by, until next we meet," she said softly as he took it.

"I love you," Boromir replied softly.

"Run Shadowfax, and show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said a second later.

"Good luck," Anwyn said as they began to gallop away, Pippin calling back to Merry.

Merry turned and ran off to a lookout point, Anwyn close behind.

"Merry! Anwyn!" Aragorn called, following them.

The three reached the top, and watched their friends vanishinto the distance. Anwyn remained silent, but Merry spoke.

"He's always followed be, since before we were tweens," Merry said. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out." He looked up at Aragorn. "And now he's gone, ust like Frodo. And Sam."

Aragorn smiled down at the Hobbit. "One thing I've learned about Hobbits; they're most hardy folk."

"Foolhardy, maybe," Merry replied with a slight laugh. "He's a Took."

Aragorn smiled, then turned to Anwyn. "And I'm sure Boromir will be fine. He's a mighty warrior."

Anwyn turned to face him. "His father will be furious, though. He was expected to return with the ring. Lord Denethor won't be happy to find out where it's headed, and in whose hands."

Aragorn looked grave. "No wonder Boromir was so determined to have the ring taken to Gondor," he murmured.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Faramir, or Denethor's wrath would likely be worse," Anwyn replied. "From what Boromir tells me, Faramir and his father don't exactly see eye to eye."

Aragorn sighed. "Either way, what's done is done. Let's just hope that Gandalf will be able to talk some sense into Denethor before it's too late."

* * *

The four elves wandered through Edoras together. Caranduin and Legolas had heard about Rana's curiosity and her questioning of Haldir, and were curious about what he'd said. Therefor, the two ellyth were satisfying their curiosity.

"So you mean to tell us that you were lied to your entire life?" Legolas asked.

"Pretty much," Rana replied.

"Has Haldir told you everything yet?" Caranduin asked.

Rana shook her head. "Not yet, he didn't manage to tell very much before Pippin got curious about the palantir." She looked up thoughtfully. "Though come to think about it, Pippin got curious even before we returned to Edoras." She sighed. "Why is Pippin such an idiot?"

Malinaduial shrugged. "Who knows? Although as Gandalf said, we were fortunate. Pippin wasn't badly hurt, and we got the information we needed. Also, maybe this taught Pippin a lesson about curiosity."

Legolas snorted. "Yeah. Curiosity tried to kill the Hobbit."

Rana and Malinaduial both shot a glare at him.

"What's your problem recently, Legolas?" Malinaduial asked, her voice scathing. "Ever since the battle of Helm's Deep, you've been horrible!"

Rana and Caranduin were both stunned. Neither of them had ever seen Malinaduial so shocked. Truly, it was hard to tell who was more shocked. Legolas, or Rana and Caranduin. The latter two blinked at each otehr. Neither of them had seen too much of a personality change in Legolas, although Malinaduial had spent a little more time around him then they had.

"Pippin could have been seriously injured," the angry elleth snarled at him. "And you're joking about it?"

Legolas had no response. He simply remained silent as Malinaduial glared at him. Finally he spoke. "Malina, he's fine though, isn't he?"

"He just got taken away to Gondor! To Minas Tirith, in fact! Right where the battle's going to be! If that's fine, then I'd hat to see trouble!" She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, Las. Where _hve_ your brains and sensiblity gone?" And with that, she stalked off in annoyance, leaving a stunned Legolas, Caranduin, and Rana behind. After a minute, Caranduin spoke.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think that that was rather odd and awkward," Caranduin said, breaking the silence.

Legolas simply glared at his brother. "Shut up, Caranduin."

Rana smirked. "Well, I do believe you deserved it. Pippin was in real danger, and still is. I don't know how you could possibly make light of it. And what did you do to offend Malina before now?" Rana aksed curiously.

Legolas didn't answer.

Rana and Caranduin glanced at each other. Caranduin spoke.

"I'm going to take the silence as either something really bad, or something really stupid. Or both."

Legolas sighed. "Well, we were talking, and then the talk turned into an argument, and I'd rather not say how the argument started. But basically it ended with me telling her she had the hollow head of an orc."

Caranduin and Rana both stared at Legolas. Then they both slapped him.

"Idiot!" Caranduin said.

"If anyone of us has a hollow head, it would actually be you," Rana added dryly. "What _were_ you thinking?"

Legolas shrugged. "I have no clue," he muttered.

Rana sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find Malinaduial and see if I can't talk her out of killing you for your recent stupidity, both with her and Pippin's incident. And I'd suggest that you think of an apology."

"That might be a good idea," Legolas agreed.

"_Might_? Might be a good idea? It sounds like a brilliant idea to me!" Caranduin retorted.

Rana sighed and left the brothers to find her friend, and hopefully to keep her from murdering Legolas.


	29. Chapter 28

**I have given up on reviews. I still like them but even when I beg *shudders* which I hate, not many reviews come. So just read and enjoy.**

Chapter 28

"Give me one good reason to so much as speak to him again," Malinaduial demanded when Rana found her and tried to coax her to talk to Legolas again.

"Because you're obviously in love with him," Rana replied gently.

"I am not!" Malinaduial protested. "At least, not any more. Not afer what he said," she murmured.

"Yeah, he told me that he said to you that you have the hollow head of an orc, which couldn't be farther from the truth, Malina, and I'm sure he feels guilty." Rana looked at her friend desperately.

"He only told you that part?"

"Yes. Out of curiosity, what did he say to start the argument?" Rana asked, sitting beside Malinaduial.

Malinaduial scoffed. "He made an idiot out of himself, first by asking me what my name was, then asking if I was married! Both of which he should know the answer to, we've been freinds for so long! Of all the nerve! I'm never going to forgive him for that, or forgive him for his final rude comment." She tossed her head, her long silky hair flying before falling perfectly down her back again. "How dare he say that _I_ have the hollow head of an orc, when _he_ was the one who couldn't even remember my name!"

"I don't blame you," Rana replied. "I'd have been furious too."

"And then he goes and makes a joke about poor Pippin's situation! What's his problem?"

Rana couldn't answer that, as she didn't have a clue. She did, however, see why Malinaduial was so upset. She had clearly been in love with Legolas, and then he'd offended her. Malinaduial probably didn't care that much for him after that.

She sighed. "Look, Malina, I haven't been in the decent parts of the world as long as you have, but I'm going to assume that all males are idiots at time. Legolas included. So please, don't kill him, but at least talk to him."

Malinaduial snorted and tossed her head. "Hmmph! I'll talk to him when he apologizes for his stupididty!"

Rana sighed and leaned back, hoping that Caranduin could help his brotehr think of a decent apology that wouldn't offend Malinaduial further.

* * *

"Randomly kissing her after offending her to the point of nearly strangling you has got to be the worst idea I've ever heard!" Caranduin almost yelled at his brother. Legolas simply flinched.

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"At this point throwing her in a river is a far better idea. At least she wouldn't murder you painfully and slowly, just quickly," Caranduin replied. "Honeslty Legolas, do you have to practice to be so pigheaded?"

Legolas simply glared at his brother. "Alright then, what do you suggest?"

"How about flowers? Prefferably not poisonous ones or ones with spiders on them. She'd just get mad at you again." Caranduin was seriously beginning to doubt his brotehr's sanity and intelligence. Had Legolas somehow switched bodies with an orc? No, not an orc, but maybe a total imbossile. Stranger things had happened.

"Flowers are nice, but why not poisonous ones?"

"Because they could _kill her _you dolt!" Caranduin smacked his brother in the head. Probably not the best idea, considering that any brains Legolas had once had appeared to be vanishing quickly. He sighed and asked the question he'd been dreading. "Ok, Legolas. What is wrong with you recently? First you randomly kissed Rana during the battle, after doubting Aragorn of all people, then you insult Malina followed by making un of Pippin's situation. What happened?"

Legolas sighed and sat down. "Life became confusing."

Caranduin blinked. Life being confusing had turned his older brother into an idiot? He definitely needed clarification on that.

"How so?" he asked, sitting beside his brother.

"Malinaduial and Rana. Need I say more?"

Caranduin thought for a moment before understanding. "You think you love both Malinaduial and Rana?" Legolas nodded. "Ok, so because you aren't sure which one you love more, you start acting up, kiss Rana randomly for seemingly no reason, mock Malinaduia for seemingly no reason, then make light of Pippin's life being in danger? All because you like two ellyth? And that helps your love life _how_?" He couldn't believe Legolas was being such an idiot. It was highly uncharacteristic of him. Well, mostly uncharacteristic of him. There had been the few times he'd tried to show off back in Lothlorien, and each of them had ended in disaster.

"I have _no_ clue," Legolas replied. "Wow, I have made an idiot of myself, haven't I?"

Caranduin winced. "Just a bit," he said carefully. "Ok, way more than a bit. To the point where Malinaduial may strangle you."

Legolas shrugged. "It's not like she hasn't been before."

"Except this time, I actually thought she was going to run over and throttle you where you stood." Caranduin watched as Legolas winced.

"She was a bit more upset than usual."

Caranduin was tempted to say something, but resisted the urge. It would just make Legolas tackle him.

"So, what do I do now?" Legolas asked.

"I do believe we'd decided that flowers were a good idea. Also, may I suggest apologizing _without_ seeming arrogant, self centered, or doing anything else to make things work? And that also includes no, absolutely _no_ stupid comments," Caranduin recommended.

"Good idea," Legoals agreed.

"And if she provokes you, just keep apologizing. Don't fight back. Remember the last time she was almost this mad and you did fight back? I thought you were going to die!"

Legolas winced again. "You're probably right."

Caranduin grinned and nodded. "Believe me, I am. And if you spent even an eighth of the time you spend acting thinking instead, you'd be able to know all of this stuff already."

Legolas scowled at his brother. "Either way, thanks Caranduin. Now, I'm going to go and fix things with Malina!"

Caranduin grimaced as Legolas walked off. "Good luck," he muttered.

**Ok, I lied. I do care about reviews, but only for this chapter! This is where YOU decide! I can't choose between LegolasXRana and CaranduinXMalina, or LagolasXMalina and CaranduinXRana! So vote for which way you want the romances to go, or I'll keep switching as I try to make up my mind! Hlep me out here, I beg you!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed? That's the fastest I've gotten 7 reviews to this story. And it's one of the two chapters in this story with that number. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 29

Malinaduial stood outside alone at the lookout where the day before Merry, Aragorn, and Anwyn had watched Gandalf ride off to Gondor and Minas Tirith with Pippin and Boromir. She had calmed down significantly from the day before when Legolas had behaved like an idiot, although she was still mad at him and had made up her mind.

"Malina?" She sighed. Just her luck. Exactly the person she did _not_ want to see at the moment.

"What do you want, Legolas Thranduillion?" she said, deliberately calling him by his full name.

She pictured him in her mind, flinching the way he always did when she said his full name in that tone of voice, hearing her obvious anger for him, and smiled slightly. Not that she'd let _him_ know that she was smiling.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've behaved the last few days. It was wrong of me, and I've learned my lesson."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, turning to face him. Her eyes watched him, scanning him for any hint of falseness. She detected none.

"Yes, I promise you I'm sure. Here- I've even brought you flowers." He handed her a small bouquet of wildflowers. She was highly surprised, he'd never gone to such extremes before. He must have been truly sorry.

"They're beautiul. Thank you," she murmured. But her mind was still set.

"Look, Malina, the only reason I behaved like that was because I was confused," Legolas said in an obvious attempt to explain things.

"Confused about what?" she asked curiously.

"About my feelings," Legolas replied, taking a step towards her. "But I know now exactly what my feelings are. Malina, I love you."

Malinaduial stared at him with wide eyes. For a moment she was speechless before she found her voice. "Look, Legolas, I love you too, but not in that way. You're like a brother to me. A very annoying brother, at that. After what you did recently, I understand that better." She looked at him slightly sympathetically. "I'm sorry, it would never work out." She then walked away from him without a word, leaving a speechless Legolas behind.

* * *

Anwyn sat with Eowyn in their room. Eowyn was pacing.

"Eowyn, please stop pacing, you'll give yourself a headache!" Anwyn told her cousin. But Anwyn knew it was useless. It was the fifth time in almost as many hours that she'd tried to calm Eowyn. Of course, the pacing had only been going on for almost a half hour by now.

What Eowyn was trying to do was find a way to fight in the upcoming battle at Minas Tirith. And no matter how much Anwyn tried to talk sense into her cousin, it wasn't working.

"There mus be some way to get to the battle!" Eowyn said desperately, finally just collapsing on her bed. Anwyn sighed.

"Honestly Eowyn, for all we know Gandalf may be able to prevent it!" Anwyn replied, desperate for her cousin to calm down instead of anxiously trying to find a way into battle.

"You know as well as I do that it won't happen," Eowyn replied.

"Look, Eowyn, its a really bad idea to try and get involved in the upcoming battle," Anwyn said to her cousin, praying that Eowyn would listen to reason. "What if you get killed?"

"Then I die a hero," Eowyn replied simply. "Its better than living a meaningless life."

"Eowyn," Anwyn said, giving it one last attempt. "Your life isn't meaningless."

"What's the point in living if I can't do something useful, if I can't fight to defend those I love?"

Anwyn didn't reply, and Eowyn left the room.

* * *

Boromir, Gandalf, and Pippin rode at top speed towards Gondor accross the land of Rohan. After a while, the scenery became rather dull and repetitive, all tall grass and rocky hills, with a few shrubs, and the occasional stream or river at rare points.

There were finally trees visible in the distance, growing closer. Beyond them lay Gondor, their goal. Boromir prayed that his father would listen to reason when they finally arrived. If not, then Gondor would fall, and the rest of Middle Earth would go with it.

Then another thought hit him. Should he tell his father about Anwyn? She was Theoden's daughter, of course, which would make his father more accepting of the fact that he'd fallen in love with her, but Denethor was still quite stubborn. He decided to tell him later, as opposed to right away. He would cross that bridge when he arrived at it.

* * *

Rana sighed as Malinaduial finished her story. "So he's still alive, at least?"

"Yes, but probably heartbroken now," Malinaduial replied.

Rana nodded. "I can imagine, even though its difficult to think of Legolas as emotional."

Malinaduial sighed and leaned against the wall. "He can be emotional, as you've probably noticed by now, just at all the wrong times."

Rana grinned. "Yeah, kissing me during the battle of Helm's Deep was not the smartest thing he's ever done. And declaring his love for you right after we found out about the upcooming attack on Minas Tirith was also rather out of place."

Malinaduial grinned. "Well, that's Legolas for you."

"Unfortunately," Caranduin agreed as he entered the room. "Malina, my idiot of a brother asked me to give you this." He handed her a note. "I think that he's decided that he won't give up until you feel the same way. Which, in my opinion, is not love but obsession."

Malinaduial took the note from Caranduin and, sitting, quickly read it. When she looked up, her exression was a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"What does it say?" asked Rana curiously.

"I'd be interested in knowing as well, seeing as I never read it and Malina's expression is rather frightening," Caranduin agreed.

"Honestly I'd rather just burn it. Truly Caranduin, your brother does have a way with words," Malinaduial said quickly.

"Is it that bad?" Caranduin asked.

Malinaduial nodded. "Please tell him that he is a complete imbocile for me?"

"Why not tell him yourself?" asked Caranduin, clearly confused.

"Because I'd probably hurt him," Malinaduial replied simply.

Caranduin and Rana exchanged a quick glance before Caranduin left.

"Have you ever been this mad at anyone?" asked Malinaduial a minute later. Rana simply shrugged.

"I've never been in this sort of situation," she replied.

Malinaduial sighed. "Lucky. I hope you aren't, I don't want anyone to have to go through this. Its torture!"

"Why don't we go see Haldir again?" Rana suggested. "He could tell us more."

Malinaduial stood. "That's a great idea! Let's go."


	31. Chapter 30

**Well, Denethor is tricky. I think this is how he'd react if Boromir had lived and returned to him without the ring.  
**

Chapter 30

Haldir sighed and thought for a moment. Rana and Malinaduial were sitting beside him, patiently waiting for him to begin the story again.

He sighed again. "By the time your parents decided to get married, everyone had already been expecting it for a while. It was no major shock. Also, around that time, a strange person named Annatar appeared, not long after. He said he wanted to teach some of the elven smiths, and learn from them as well. He seemed, to all, a good person. We would, however, soon be deceived..."

* * *

Ithiloth rolled her eyes. "Am I really the only one who thinks it's suspicious that some stranger appears and decides to teach the elves how to forge magic rings?"

Nenell shrugged. "I agree with you, but he hasn't done anything so far."

"Either way, he's with the Noldor, not in Lothlorien," Haldir said. "Whatever happens, we'll be safe."

"But what about the Noldor? And what if he does do something and it affects us?" Ithiloth questioned.

Sarnril sighed. "Whatever happens, evil will always be defeated. Evil works that way. The goal is nothing but power for those who are evil, they fight for nothing else. Good has a purpose, and therefor always wins. If Annatar is evil and working with malicious intent, he can therefor be stopped."

Haldir nodded. "Exactly."

Ithiloth sighed. "Still, I don't trust him."

"Ithiloth, he's not here. It doesn't matter," Sarnril told her.

Ithiloth seemed about to respond when Nenell cut her off.

"Ithiloth, don't you have some good news for Sarnril?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sarnril blinked. "What is it?"

Ithiloth blushed slightly. "I- we're going to be parents."

Sarnril looked confused for a moment before understanding. "Are you serious?"

Ithiloth nodded. "I just found out last night."

* * *

"We've just crossed the border to Gondor!" Gandalf told Pippin as he, Boromir, and the Hobbit continued their ride to Minas Tirith. They were getting steadily closer. They'd been riding for two days now.

Pippin was getting a little sick of riding practically non-stop. He wanted to explore. "How much longer?" He asked dully.

"At this rate, a little less than a day, I think," Boromir replied. He felt lucky to have been able to keep up with Shadowfax. Gandalf had meant what he said when he told Shadowfax to show them the meaning of haste. Which had been a good thing, as Minas Tirith was in grave danger.

"Less than a day? Thank goodness!" Pippin's voice was enough to show the relief without the words that only added to it. Hours later, they arrived at the top of a hill above a valley.

Down below was Ithilien to the East, and to the West, their destination. Minas Tirith, the City of Kings. The three rode down the hill and towards the White City. They soon arrived at the seventh level, where they dismounted. There was a small courtyard there, and at its center was a tree. A white tree, leafless and flowerless.

"Its the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf!" Pippin ran to the wizard, tugging at his robes.

"Yes, yes, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a Steward, only, a caretaker of the throne," Gandalf explained. Boromir remained silent, and Pippin looked curious.

Gandalf looked down at the small hobbit. "Its best not to mention anything of Frodo and the Ring, and you'd better not say anything of Aragorn, either." He hesitated a moment before looking back down. "In fact, its probably better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

The three of them then entered the hall and made their way down towards Denethor. Pippin noticed that Boromir was a little pale, probably because his father had wanted him to bring the Ring to Gondor, and Boromir had left it with Frodo.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion. I bring you tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf announced. Denethor nodded to him simply before looking to his son, as if waiting for him to step forward with the ring. Boromir remained frozen, trying not to meet his father's gaze.

"Boromir?" Denethor asked. Boromir remained silent a moment.

"I do not have it father."

Denethor turned an accusing gaze at Gandalf. "Then perhaps you have come to explain why my son has not done as I bid him. What did you do to him?"

"Gandalf did nothing except for assist us in our quest and save Rohan!" Boromir replied stubbornly. "He never changed me!"

"then why do you not have the ring?" thundered Denethor furiously. "It should have been brought back here!"

"The Ring is on its way to be destroyed!" Boromir replied just as angrily. "That's the only way anywhere will be truly safe."

Pippin, noting that some sort of diversion was needed to stop the two men from suddenly flying into battle and trying to kill each other, leaped between them. "Your son saved the lives of my kinsman and me! In payment of this debt, I offer my service!"

Silence met his words as Gandalf, Boromir, and Denethor all stared at him. Denethor then smiled and nodded. Pippin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get up," Gandalf muttered, nudging the hobbit with his staff. He then turned on Denethor. "The forces of Mordor are moving against us. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of teh city! Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethor didn't reply, but looked at Gandalf coldly. Gandalf sighed. "Send word to Theoden of Rohan. You must call for aid!"

Denethor glared at Gandalf. "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I know who rides with Theoden. I have heard of this 'Aragorn, son of Arathorn', and I tell you this: I will not bow to this ranger from the North, this exile crept from the shadows."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_," Gandalf replied.

Denethor stood, furious. "Rule of Gondor is _mine_!" he yelled. "And no other's!"

Gandalf looked at him, slightly dumbfounded before turning and walking away with Boromir and Pippin.

"He would use his greed and anger as a cloak!" Gandalf murmured, half to himself. "And the White Tree, the Tree of Kings, will never bloom again."

"Then why are they still guarding it?" asked Pippin, his curiosity overpowering as ever.

"They are guarding it because they still have hope," Boromir replied. "The faint hope that one day the king will return and it will flower again."

Gandalf cut in. "Peregrine Took, I have need of you. Another great opportunity for the Shire Folk to show their worth."

Pippin was confused for a moment before following his gaze to above, where a signal beacon stood, unlit. He grinned as Gandalf began to explain.

* * *

"The beacons! The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit!" Aragorn's call pulled Malinaduial, Rana, and Haldir back to the present. Haldir was now recovered somewhat, so he joined Malinaduial and Rana as they hurried to the hall where Aragorn had just burst in, shouting.

"Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn gasped as Anwyn and Eowyn entered. Theoden remained silent as everyone gazed at him.

After a moment he spoke. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Anwyn, let's go," Eowyn said, dragging her cousin out of the room seconds after Theoden gave the order to muster the Rohirrim. Her eyes were shining with excitement. She had a brilliant idea.

"Wait, what?" Anwyn was clearly confused.

Eowyn pulled her cousin into her room and shut the door. "We're going with them."

"Obviously we're going for the accompaniment, its tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," Anwyn replied.

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "No, to battle!"

Anwyn stared at Eowyn blankly.

"Anwyn, don't you see this is our chance?" Eowyn told her cousin. "We can finally fight, its a chance for valour, honour, and glory!"

"Eowyn, unlike you I have no interest in that," Anwyn replied. "If its necessary for my survival, I will fight, but I'm not about to go riding into battle."

"Well, I'm going, with or without you," Eowyn replied.

"That doesn't surprise," Anwyn said with a slight then turned and left as she walked down the hall towards the entrance to the Golden Hall, she sighed. She would also be riding to battle, although Eowyn didn't know that. But not for the same reason as Eowyn. She would be going in order to keep an eye on her cousin.

* * *

Haldir, Rana and Malinaduial headed over to Aragorn, Legolas and Caranduin.

"Its a good thing that Theoden agreed to go to Gondor's aid," Rana commented quietly. "Otherwise, they'd be doomed."

Aragorn simply nodded. He looked very thoughtful as he watched Anwyn and Eowyn leave. "I wonder what they're planning."

Malinaduial blinked. "Who, Anwyn and Eowyn?"

Aragorn nodded. "Eowyn's determined to go to battle, and her cousin is quite similar to her."

Rana shook her head slightly. "Anwyn is headstrong, like Eowyn, but less determined for battle."

Aragorn nodded. "I know that, but Boromir's in Gondor, which could make it easier for Eowyn to convince her."

"But how do you know that they're planning that?" Rana asked.

Aragorn didn't respond but instead glanced at Legolas, who seemed to not be paying attention. "What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn followed his friend's gaze to see Anwyn heading towards them.

* * *

"We're not planning anything," Anwyn lied. "At least, I'm not." She stood beside her horse, trying to keep the four elves from noticing the concealed sword. "If you want to keep someone from going to battle, go help Aragorn deal with my cousin."

They all glanced at Eowyn and Aragorn. Eowyn had just pulled her saddle back over the sword she'd hidden. The elves then looked at her again.

"Anything I do, I do to try to save my cousin from herself. If that means riding into battle beside her, then I will. But only if I can't stop her on time," Anwyn said bravely.

Legolas, Rana, Malinaduial, and Caranduin glanced at each other before walking away.

"She's very brave," Legolas commented as Haldir joined them.

"Who, Anwyn?" asked Haldir.

Legolas nodded. "If her cousin runs off to battle, she plans to follow."

"That's not bravery," Rana murmured. "That's insanity. She told me once that she isn't very skilled with a sword, and if she were to be in battle, she'd likely die."

"Then let's hope that she can either stop Eowyn, or learn from her," Caranduin replied.

* * *

Rana quickly mounted Morbein. Her horse's ear twitched, and she snorted as if annoyed. Rana tried to get her horse to go, but Morbein stubbornly refused.

"~What's wrong, Morbein?~" she asked in elvish.

Morbein shook her head. "~Look, my allegiance is my choice, Sauron is evil. Now let's go.~"

Morbein nickered slightly before finally complying, to Rana's relief. She noticed Haldir was riding as well.

"You're going with us?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, I'm healed now, I can fight," he replied.

Rana shrugged slightly, then they rode in silence.

* * *

"What you judged to be right?" Boromir sighed and cringed slightly as his father's wrath shot venom at his brother. Faramir had just returned from Ithilien. "You sent the ring of power into Mordor! In the hands of a witless halfling!"

"The ring will not save Gondor. It can only do evil," Faramir replied.

"Boromir remembered his father's need," Denethor sneered. "He would have brought me a kingly gift."

Boromir shook his head and grimaced as Faramir blinked at him. "Faramir is right," he said. "I've seen the ring. It is evil. If I had taken it from Frodo, it would have changed me."

"You were supposed to be loyal to me!" Denethor thundered, standing. "Not some wizard's pupil like your brother!"

Boromir flinched slightly, but did his best to keep his composure. He glanced quickly at Faramir, who seemed uncertain of what to do.

Faramir suddenly leaped to Boromir's defense. "Father, he has done everything you've requested of him. So what if he didn't bring you the ring? It would have been a mistake, anyways. The ring wouldn't have3 saved Gondor but destroyed it."

Denethor glowered at Faramir. "What do _you _know about such things?" Faramir cringed.

"He has studied with Gandalf and therefor certainly knows more than you," Boromir retorted. "Faramir may not be a strong soldier but he is wise beyond his years. Do not take him or his knowledge for granted," Boromir told his father stubbornly. He was tired of the way his father behaved towards his younger brother.

Denethor was stunned into silence by the way his sons appeared to have teamed up against him. Finally, unable to find a decent response to their behaviour, he spoke. "Leave me," he growled. "Both of you."

With a polite nod, Boromir and Faramir finally turned and walked away. The moment the door closed behind them, the two brothers laughed.

"That response probably surprised him," Faramir said to his brother. "I bet he didn't expect you to tell him off. As far as he's concerned, you can do no wrong."

Boromir grinned. "Probably. But he deserved it. I'm sick of the way he treats you, as if your knowledge is worthless."

Faramir simply nodded. He tilted his head slightly, noticing a faraway look in his brother's eyes. "Boromir?"

Boromir blinked and turned to Faramir. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Faramir asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Boromir said quickly, trying to block out thoughts of Anwyn.

Faramir raised an eyebrow. "Except for when you were responding to father's remarks, you seemed to have your head in the clouds."

Boromir's eyes widened slightly before replying quickly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" asked Faramir. "Who is it?"

"No one you know," Boromir replied, trying to walk away.

"Is she from Rohan? Or perhaps Rivendell or Lothlorien? Or someone here in Minas Tirith that you knew before?" Faramir questioned.

"Rohan," Boromir replied, hoping that bit of knowledge would satisfy his brother's curiosity. It didn't.

"What's her name? What does she look like?" Faramir asked again.

"That's none of your business."

Faramir laughed. "Of course it is! You're my brother, and if you plan to marry her I should know-"

"Marry her?" Boromir was dumbfounded.

"If you're in love with her, then surely you want to," Faramir replied.

"Faramir, the forces of Mordor mean to attack Gondor and raze Minas Tirith to the ground!" Boromir told Faramir. "This is the last thing we should be thinking about! I may not see her again. I might die!"

Faramir blinked, then nodded. "You're right."

"It's good to see you again, Fara," Boromir said after a moment.

Faramir smiled. "Its good to see you, too."

* * *

Anwyn and Eowyn rode side-by-side amongst the Rohirrim.

"You still plan to go through with this?" Anwyn asked her cousin quietly.

"Of course, what other chance will I get?" Eowyn replied, just as quietly.

"You know you could die, right?" Anwyn told her cousin.

"Everything has risks. Dying is a risk of fighting. I have no fear of death," Eowyn replied. "I'm fighting, Anwyn, and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Anwyn watched as the horses and men avoided a path. Her heart chilled as she recognized it. The road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet," Legolas murmured.

She turned her gaze upon him and the other four elves. Malinaduial eyes shifted, clearly wondering why people who had been in high spirits barely an hour before were now so silent. Caranduin and Haldir were silent and cautious. Rana, however, was glancing around, eyes full of curiosity. Aragorn stood with them, gazing down the path. Gimli was also there, looking slightly baffled.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," her cousin Eomer explained as he walked over to them.

"That road there," Gimli said, "where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt – the door under the mountain," Rana said softly, turning to look at Eomer.

Anwyn walked over to them and stood with the elves and her cousin, his face grave as he studied the road. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer said shortly. Then he turned and left.

Anwyn watched Aragorn's face as he gazed down the path blankly.

"Aragorn?" Gimli said, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Let's find some food."

Anwyn glanced one last time at the path before turning to walk away in search of her cousin.

* * *

Rana gazed down the rode to the Dimholt. _Why is it that I have the feeling that we're going to be going there soon?_ she wondered._ Oh, I know. Because that's the kind of thing that tends to happen to us._

"Rana?" She blinked and turned her head to see Legolas looking at her. The others had gone by then.

"Yes Legolas?" she asked. She was a little surprised that he was talking to her. They rarely had actual conversations.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" She was slightly surprised, yet pleased that he was actually going out of his way to talk to her. Even though they were friends now, they didn't normally speak alone. They normally had Malinaduial and Caranduin with them.

"Because you keep looking towards the Dimholt," Legolas replied.

"And that has to do with how I'm feeling how?" she asked dryly.

"Most people try to avoid it."

"I'm not exactly most people, Legolas," she replied. "And if you must know, I have the terrible feeling that we're going to be going there soon."

Legolas smiled. "I know the feeling. Kind of a foreboding, as if something bad is going to happen. I actually had the feeling when I first met you."

Rana grimaced as she remembered how she'd been before, when she'd first met Legolas. "Likewise."

Legolas laughed. "Can you believe this? We finally trust each other, and yet we're still on guard when we're around each other. Its ridiculous."

Rana smiled slightly. "I know." _I know? Is that all you can think of to say? And why do I care so much a out what I can think of to say?_

Legolas looked at her curiously. "Are you sure you're alright? You aren't the type to be at a loss for words."

She blinked and blushed slightly, her gaze falling to the ground. "Yes, Legolas. I'm sure I'm fine" She looked back up, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "We should probably go join the others and get something to eat."

Legolas nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

_Her? Love _her?_ How could I possibly love Rana, if that's what the feelings are. Malina's the one I love. I think._

Legolas was alone now. He and his friends had laughed and talked over a nice meal about an hour before, and now he sat alone mentally beating himself up.

"I am _not_ in love with her," Legolas muttered under his breath.

"Not in love with who?" asked a familiar voice. Legolas looked up.

"Why does it matter to you, Aragorn?" Legola asked. "Besides, I thought you were going to get some sleep."

Aragorn nodded. "That's where I'm heading now." He looked at his friend curiously. "Does this have anything to do with Malina?"

Legolas sighed. "Sort of, but not really. Anyway, go get some rest like you were planning. I'm sure I can sort things out for myself."

Aragorn shrugged. "If you insist."

As soon as he was certain he was alone again, Legolas leaned back, looking up at the stars feeling exasperated with himself. _I don't love her. I never have and I never will! Its Malina that I love. I'm certain of it._ He blinked. _At least, I think I'm certain of it. But how could I possibly love Rana when I hated her for so long?_

He turned his head slightly and watched as Rana, Malinaduial, Anwyn, and Eowyn stood talking.

There was something different about Rana recently, but he didn't know what. The way her eyes shined when she laughed, her stubborn pride and determination, everything about her was different. He remembered how without understanding why, he had kissed her in the middle of the battle of Helm's Deep. Had that done something to affect his feelings? He doubted it.

He sighed and looked back up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly. He thought back to when he'd first met Rana. He hadn't lied when he'd told her he'd felt as though something bad was going to happen because of her. But there had been another feeling, too. It had been gradual, of course, and he knew deep down that there was no use denying it. He loved Rana, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

Rana glanced at Legolas. She was almost certain he'd been looking at elf was staring up at the sky, though. She turned back to her conversation with Malinaduial, Anwyn, and Eowyn.

There was nothing between her and Legolas except a fragile friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Or was there?

_You know you love him,_ said a tiny voice in her head. _Just accept it!_

_No! I feel nothing for him! If I did love him, nothing good could come of it!_

_Why deny it? Just deal with it!_

"Rana? Are you alright? asked Malinaduial. Anwyn and Eowyn looked at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Rana said reassuringly. "I just need to be alone for a little while. She hurried away, not stopping until she was alone. Unknown to her, though, Legolas had followed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Romance is my weakness in writing. Definitely my weakness. Which is why I hate writing it. But at the same time I love romance, so...  
**

Chapter 33

Rana sat alone. She watched as Aragorn left his tent and headed towards Theoden's. She sighed and leaned back against the rock. She sighed. Did she love Legolas? _No, how could I? He hated me, and with good reason. I would have killed him If I hadn't left and met Malina and Caranduin! So how could I possibly love him?_

"Rana?" She stiffened at the sound of an all-too familiar voice.

"Yes Legolas?" she asked hesitantly and coldly.

He stepped forward and sat beside her. "Are you alright?"

She flinched away from him slightly. "Yes."

Legolas smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told her gently.

Rana forced herself to relax. _Just be calm and honest,_ said the voice in her head. _Tell him how you feel!_

_No, I can't!_

_Just tell him!_

"Rana, are you sure you're alright?" he asked. She forced herself to meet his eyes. His expression was one of concern and- love?

"Yes," she replied shyly. Her heart was racing.

Legolas gently brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"A bit," she replied. "After all, tomorrow we ride to battle. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Legolas replied with a smile. "I've seen you fight. You're amazing."

Rana smiled. "So are you." She mentally kicked herself. _Now he'll suspect! I'm dead now!_

Legolas smiled and leaned in. He kissed her forehead, then pulled away slightly. There was nothing but love in his eyes. "Le melin," he murmured. "Ni melidh?"

Rana nodded slowly. "Le melin."

Legolas smiled before leaning in again and kissing her, and without a second thought, Rana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few moments, they broke away.

Legolas frowned suddenly as Aragorn walked away from Theoden's tent in the direction of his horse. "He's up to something," Legolas murmured.

Rana nodded. "Where do you think he's going?" she asked, remembering the bad feeling she'd had before about the road to the Dimholt.

"Let's find out," Legolas replied, standing

Rana stood as well, and both went to grab their weapons and join Aragorn.

* * *

"Malina?" Caranduin asked.

"What?" she snapped, sitting up. "Is it really necessary to wake me up in the middle of the night when we're going to battle tomorrow?"

"Sorry, its just that, well, we're leaving."

"What? Now?" Malinaduial scrambled to grab her weapons.

"Not for battle, but Aragorn's up to something and we're going with him. So unless you'd ratehr stay and go to Minas Tirith-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Malinaduial replied, grabbing her things and exiting the tent. "So what's Aragorn doing?"

"I think he's headed for the Dimholt," Gimli replied. The dwarf was standing outside the tent with Caranduin, and Haldir was with them as well.

"Brilliant. Where are Rana and Legolas?" Malinaduial asked.

"They went off somewhere alone, I think," Caranduin replied absentmindedly. "They'll probably figure out what;s happening. Let's go."

Malinaduial was unsure of what to think about Legolas and Rana being alone. Of course, she'd already told Legolas she didn't love him, so she decided that she shouldn't care. Besides, if they did end up together, it would be perfect. They might not realize it, but Rana and Legolas were a perfect match.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Gimli questioned Aragorn as they arrived.

"Not this time Gimli, stay here," Aragorn told his friend.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked as he and Rana joined the others with their horses.

"You may as well face it," Gimli stated. "We're going with you laddie."

* * *

Aragorn sighed as his friends mounted their horses and he prepared to mount his own.

"What are you doing?" He turned to see Eowyn standing beside him.

"You cannot leave on the eve of battle," the young woman told him. "We need you!"

Aragorn sighed. "I cannot give you what it is you seek, I am sorry."

Eowyn's eyes widened slightly as she stood frozen. It was clear that she was unsure of how to react. Then she nodded her head and stepped away.

Aragorn sighed and mounted his horse. He subconsciously glanced at Legolas and Rana, and saw that there was something different about the two of them. The way they looked at each other, the smiles. He sighed and shook his head.

They were in love. Perfect. He was happy for them. Legolas needed someone, someone like Rana. They were perfectly matched. It became more and more obvious each day as Rana turned more and more against Sauron.

But how was Malinaduial coping? She had, after all, been very close to Legolas once. He turned to look at her, and saw that she and Caranduin were talking. Malinaduial seemed perfectly content in the company of Legolas' brother. She was even smiling. Aragorn smiled. They belonged together. He hoped that they would realize it soon.

He then nudged his horse and began to ride towards the Dimholt, his friends following.

* * *

Anwyn and Eowyn sat together. Neither woman could sleep, as both knew what tomorrow would bring. Anwyn decided to try one last time to stop Eowyn from riding to battle.

"Eowyn, please, stop and think for a moment, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Anwyn said softly yet pleadingly.

"I am sure, Anwyn. You and I both know that there aren't enough riders to break the forces of Mordor. If I don't go, then we don't stand a chance."

"They still don't stand a chance with you," Anwn retorted. "Eowyn, we also both know that one more rider won't make too much of a difference. And neither will two more riders. But if you're determined to go, then I'll go with you."

Eowyn's eyes shone. "You will?"

Anwyn nodded. "I'm not about to let you ride off alone," Anwyn told her.

The cousins hugged for a moment before pulling apart. Eowyn glanced at Anwyn curiously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Boromir, would it?"

Anwyn blinked and blushed slightly. She turned her face away. "Not in the slightest," she lied.

Eowyn smiled and shook her head. "I saw you two before he left. You were almost always together. Don't try to hide it, Anwyn. I know you love him."

"We might not survive the battle," Anwyn replied, and Eowyn fell silent. "He could die before we get there, and I might die as well."

Eowyn nodded. "You're right, I never thought of that." She sighed. "We should probably get some rest."

Anwyn nodded quietly. "You're right."

The two women then stood and went to the tent they were sharing, and slept.

* * *

" Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from...from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me," Pippin vowed as he knelt on one knee before Denethor.

Denethor stood with a slightly amused smile on his face. "And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given." He walked over to Pippin and extended a hand that bore a ring. Pippin kissed the ring quickly, and Denethor pulled his arm back and stepped away. "Fealty with love. Valor with honor." He then looked towards Boromir and Faramir. "Disloyalty with vengeance."

Denethor then to sit at a table which had a platter of fruit and meats. Pippin stood and watched with curiosity.

_"_I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact," Denethor said to Faramir in particular.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked quietly. Boromir looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I will not yield the river and Pelennor unfought." he declared. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun," Faramir protested.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor questioned. Boromir and Faramir glanced at each other.

Pippin glanced at Denethor, then at Faramir and Boromir, confused. Boromir sighed.

"I will retake Osgiliath," Boromir said. "I'll lead them to battle."

Faramir looked at his brother incredulously. Denethor silenced him. "No, this is what Faramir always wanted. 'A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to prove himself'. No Boromir, stay here. Let him go." Denethor brought a goblet to his lips and drank. He didn't even look at his sons.

Faramir bowed to his father and turned to leave. Pippin watched as Faramir walked away. Denethor remained silent. Faramir stopped and turned to look at Denethor.

"If I should return, think better of me, Father," he said softly.

Denethor's response was cold, and he didn't even look up. "That will depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir then left the room, Boromir following.

Pippin gasped in shock. _How could anyone think that way about their own son?_ he wondered.


	35. Chapter 34

**Here you go, a nice long chapter for you. Over 1700 words.**

Chapter 33

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as he glanced around at the dead trees and cliffs that surrounded the road they followed to the Dimholt.

"One that is cursed," Legolas replied. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"Who shall call them from the great twilight?" Haldir continued with a smile at Legolas. "The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Gimli seemed frightened as Legolas and Haldir told the story. By the time the elves had finished, they were there. A door was a short way in front of them, a small opening crafted into a rock. Primitive paintings were above it.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli said quietly. Rana's hands tightened on the reigns of her horse.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read

They dismounted, still holding the horses by the reins. Aragorn held his sword, Andúril, in his hand. The horses were clearly nervous. They slowly approached the opening. The horses panicked as a blast of air came out of the tunnel. Aragorn, Caranduin, Haldir, Rana and Legolas lost hold of the reins, and the horses galloped away.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after his horse.

"Morbein, come back!" Rana called after her own horse. Neither of the horses returned. They were too afraid of the paths of the dead.

Aragorn turned and looked back at the tunnel into the mountain, as did Rana.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said bravely, and stepped forward, entering the tunnel. Legolas hesitated another second, then followed him determinedly. Rana, Malinaduial, Haldir, and Caranduin all followed.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of," Gimli mused as the elves entered ahead of him. "An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli then raced forward and entered.

* * *

Boromir watched in disgust as his brother's body was carried unmoving towards them. At least his father was now showing actual emotion. Too bad it appeared to be too late.

"My son," Denethor said, his voice breaking. He looked up at the soldiers who had carried him up. "Say not that he has fallen!"

"They were outnumbered," a soldier said. "None survived."

"You've killed him," Boromir told his father. "This is your fault."

Denethor simply stared at Boromir unblinking.

"He's dead because of you!" Boromir yelled. "You sent him to his death, and before that you never showed a sign of remorse. Everything he did, he did to try to impress you. All he wanted was for you to love him!"

Denethor was speechless.

Pippin ran over and knelt by Faramir as Denethor began stumbling around blankly and silently. "He's breathing," Pippin murmured. Boromir joined the Hobbit by his brother's body. "He needs medicine," Pippin said.

"Faramir," Boromir breathed.

A noise brought them away from Faramir. Boromir followed Gandalf and his father with Pippin close behind. What they saw next was terrible. The forces of Mordor had arrived, and were catapulting the heads of fallen soldiers at the city.

The army was vast, and clearly prepared for a long fight against Gondor to destroy Minas Tirith. It likely wouldn't be too long, though, unless Theoden and the Rohirrim arrived on time.

"Rohan has deserted us," Denethor said quietly. "Theoden has betrayed me." His voice then grew louder as he began shouting orders. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives-" Whack! Gandalf slammed his staff into Denethor's stomach, making the steward bend over. He then hit him over the back, causing him to fall to the floor of the stone outlook at the seventh level of Minas Tirith, unconscious.

There was silence a mment before Gandalf took over. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

"We must ride light and swift!" Theoden said as he rode through the camp. "It is a long rode ahead, and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight."

As Anwyn put her helmet on unseen, she watched as Merry looked up at Theoden.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc," he told him. Merry looked disappointed.

"Eowyn, look," Anwyn said, nudging her cousin. Eowyn turned to see.

"All my friends have gone to battle," Merry replied. "I would be ashamed to be left behind."

"Its a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith, and none of my riders can bare you as a burden," Theoden explained to the hobbit.

"I want to fight!" Merry answered deperately. The poor hobbit looked very upset.

Theoden sighed. "That is my final answer." He then rode away to lead his men to Minas Tirith.

Merry looked upset as Anwyn and Eowyn rode over to him. Eowyn then reached down, grabbed Merry, and hoisted him up to sit in front of her.

"Ride with me, Merry," she said softly.

"My lady," Merry said softly and happily.

Anwyn looked over and smiled. "We will be proud to fight with you, Merry," shen said softly, and Merry smiled at her.

"Form up, move out!" Eomer shouted. "Form up, move out!"

"Ride!" Theoden called out. "Ride now to Gondor!"

* * *

"What is it?" Gimli asked nervously. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men," Legolas answered. "And of horses."

"Where?" Gimli's voice was panicke.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," Rana spoke this time.

"Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist," Legolas added. "The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Both elves glanced back at Gimli, who looked rather terrified. "The dead? Summoned?" the dwarf said nervously. "I knew that. Very good. Very good! Legolas!" he ran to catch up.

A greenish mist gathered around the group. Gimli tried to blow it awaay, to no avail. A cracking sound could be heard, and Aragorn froze.

"Do not look down," he said, glancing back at the others.

Malinaduial paled at the thought of what was below, and Caranduin did his best to comfort her. Rana and Legolas exchanged a glance before following Aragorn. Gimli looked highly uncomfortable, while Haldir hesitated a moment before following.

Not long after, they entered what appeared to be a large hall. A green figure appeared shortly after. The figure was ghostly and rather frightening, and he wore a crown.

"Who enters my domain?" the ghostly figure asked.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn replied strongly.

"The ead do not suffer the living to pass," the King of the Dead replied with a wicked grin.

"You will suffer me," Aragorn hissed determinedly.

The King of the Dead simply laughed, a frightening sound. Thousands more of the dead appeared, surrounding the group.

"The way is shut," The King of the Dead told them. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas and the other elves all shot arrows at the dead. Their arrows simply went through the targets as if passing through air, only to land uselessly on the ground.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn explained.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the King of the Dead answered.

Aragorn lifted Anduril, and the King of the Dead attacked with his sword. Aragorn blocked the blow easily, then grabbed the ghost by his throat.

"That blade was broken!" the Ghost King exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"It has been remade," Aragorn responded. He released the king, and addressed the entire crow of the dead. "Fight for us, and regain your honour." He walked through the crowd, glancing around. "What say you?"

The dead had no response, they merely looked uncertain.

"What say you?" Aragorn asked again, looking around.

"You waist your time, Aragorn," Gimli told him. "They had no honour in life, they have none now in death."

Aragorn tried again. "I am Isildur's heir, Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" The dead watched him uncertainly. "What say you? You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" he shouted as they all began to vanish. "What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli yelled in annoyance after the dead had all vanished, only then regaining his full courage.

The mists all blew away, and then the ground began to shake. Skulls began raining down on the companions.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled. They all began to struggle through the skulls that were tumbing down on them. They moved as fast as they could through the unmerciful, ever-growing pile of skulls that threatened to engulf them.

About a minute or so later, they were finally out, standing on a hill that overlooked a river. Malinaduial's eyes were still wide with terror as Caranduin wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Legolas smiled as he watched the two. "They're meant for each other," Rana commented as she stood beside him.

Legolas nodded. "Are you alright?"

Rana smiled and nodded. "Yes, are you?"

Legolas nodded, then looked at Aragorn. The man had fallen to his knees and was staring at the black corsair ships that were sailing towards Gondor. Legolas stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

A moment later, the King of the Dead appeared behind them. The group all turned to look. The King of the Dead was silent a moment as the group began to step towards him. Then he spoke.

"We fight."


	36. Chapter 35

**Just fyi, on the last chapter, its supposed to say Chapter 34 at the top, not Chapter 33. Minor error, sorry if there was any confusion!**

Chapter 35

Anwyn gazed out at the huge crowd of orcs. The armies of Mordor. They had trolls as well, but it was mostly orcs. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any Uruk-hai. They had only been made by Saruman, and had been destroyed at the battle of Helm's Deep.

She glanced at her cousin and Merry, who sat on their horse beside her. They were about three rows behind the King, her father. Which meant they would likely be riding with him. It truned out she was right.

"Arise! Arise riders of Theoden!" he shouted as he rode across the front of the ranks. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises!" Theoden yelled. "Death!"

"Death!" the Rohirrim replied, just as loud.

"Death!" Theoden shouted again as he continued ridiing along.

"Death!" chorused the rest of the Rohirrim.

Theoden stopped riding and faced the forces of Mordor. He raised his sword. "Death!"

"Death!"

Theoden then spurred his horse, Snowmane, forward and rode towards the forces of Mordor, with the full might of the Rohirrim behind him.

Anwyn's breath caught in her throat as she rode forward. What would greet her, victory or death? She highly doubted that it would be victory. There were too few riders for victory. But what did she have to live for? Boromir was likely dead by now, Minas Tirith was in flames. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and raced into battle.

The Rohirrim quickly took out several orcs, yet a few of the Rohirrim fell at the same time. Hoewever, they did have an advantage: the orcs were on foot, and the Rohirrim fought on horseback.

For the first several minutes, it seemed to Anwyn that they might actually win. Byt that point, many orcs had been killed by sword and spear or trampled to death by the horses.

Then came the oliphants. They were huge, towering high above the Rohirrim. Their tusks had spikes attatched, and there were riders on them.

"Reformm ranks!" Theoden yelled, and the riders all obeyed, lining up to face the new threat. They then raced forward.

Anwyn glanced around for her cousin and Merry. Eowyn was nowhere to be seen, nor was the Hobbit. She sighed in exhasperation before charging towards an oliphant and lashing at it's legs with her sword while attempting to avoid getting stepped on.

* * *

_A beautiful young woman, an elleth with long black hair walks alone through darkness and shadows. The only light is that of a great eyes, wreathed in flames. The eye of Sauron._

Morwen, come home Morwen, my daughter,_ says a voice in her head. The voice belongs to a terrifyingly familiar voice. Sauron._

_"Never! I know you're not really my father," she tells him. "I know that my real parents are elves named Sarnril and Ithiloth."_

You don't really believe those lies, do you? Come home, now,_ Sauron tells her._

_"No! Get out of my head!"_

Come home, or I will kill all of your 'friends'._ She whimpers in fear at the thought of aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Malinaduial, and Caranduin being dead. At the thought of Legolas dying, she feels as if her heart is breaking._

_"No! This is just a dream! It's only a dream! Stay away from me!" she screeches._

_"Rana," a familiar voice called._

Trust me.

_"No!"_

* * *

"Rana, wake up. Rana. _Rana_." Legolas said as gently as he could, shaking the elleth awake. Her eyes flew open and one hand rose, slapping him across the face, making him flinch for a second.

A moment later, she recognized him and sat up, wrapping her arms around him. Legolas pulled her close as she trembled.

"It was only a bad dream, meleth," Legolas told Rana as he held her. "You're safe, everything's fine."

"I heard him, I- I think hes looking for me!" she whispered.

Legolas' eyes darkened. She could only mean Sauron.

"He won't do anything to you, I promise," Legolas vowed. He continued to hold her for a few minutes longer. He then sighed and released her, and untangled her arms from around him. "Anyway, its time, we're almost at Minas Tirith now."

Rana nodded and stood. She quickly grabbed her weapons, then turned to look at him.

"Out of curiosity, are you and Gimli going to turn this into a competition again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Legolas grinned. "Of course, and Caranduin plans to be involved as well, and I think Malinaduial and Haldir might too," he replied.

"Well, in that case, count me in," Rana said with a smile.

Legolas grinned and picked up his weapons, then the two elves left and made their way up to the ship's deck. Mlinaduial had finally calmed a bit from the ghosts.

"We should be there in one or two hours," Haldir said. "With luck, sooner."

Rana had the urge to ask him to tell her more about her parents, but decied against it.

"All this waiting is driving me crazy!" she said in annoyance. Malinaduial nodded in agreement.

"Same here," the other elleth said. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can relax."

Caranduin raised an eyebrow at her. "Relax? In the middle of a battle? Honestly, Malina, are you insane?"

Malinaduial smiled at him and hit his arm playfully. "Don't call me insane!" she retorted in mock anger.

The two elves then began to tease each other in a mock fight, both trying to seem serious but failing. The otehr three elves exchanged smiles, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Caranduin and Malinaduial learned their true feelings towards each other.

Legolas and Rana then walked away from the three other elves. They stood together on the ship, gazing across the water to the shore. Rana rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, and he put a comforting arm around her.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered, turning his head to face her.

"A little," she replied softly.

He gently kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine," he promised her. "We have the dead on our side."

She pulled away and met his gaze. "True, but that doesn't mean things won't happen. We could still get hurt."

Legolas shrugged. "We'll be fine, Rana, I pro-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly, her arms were wraped tightly around him as she trembled, whimpering.

"He said that if I didn't go back to Mordor, he'll kill you and the others," she whimpered.

Legolas sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you, that won't happen. The ring is on its way to be destroyed, and he's too busy dealing with the siege of Minas Tirith. What could he possibly do?"

Rana closed her eyes and sighed. He was right. She relaxed as he kissed the top of her head again as she leaned against him, head resting n his chest. For now, everything was perfect. It had only been a nightmare. Sauron could do nothing.

* * *

Anwyn cut the head off an orc. She still had no idea where Eowyn was. She could, however, see her other cousin, Eomer. He was only a metre away, surrounded by orcs. It appeared that he had been knocked off his horse, which lay dead not too far off. She spurred her horse towards him to help. She was successful for only a few moments, however, as she was knocked off her horse, losing her helmet in the process. An orc towered above her, and she plunged her sword into it.

"Anwyn! What are you doing here?" Eomer yelled, cutting down another orc as she got to her feet.

"Trying to help you!" Anwyn shouted back. "And you may as well ask you sister the same thing if you see her, since its her fault I'm here!"

"Eowyn came?" Eomer sounded shocked and furious.

"Of course she did! It was her idea! And while we're at it, she brought Merry along as well."

"The Halfling's here?" Anwyn sighed. She and Eowyn would have some explaining to do if they ever got out of the battle.

"Yes, Eomer. The halfling came ot the battle. He would have been left behind, but while we were leaving, eowyn grabbed him!" Anwyn told him. "Look out!" She w=swung her sword, cutting down an orc that would have plunged its spear into Eomer's back.

Eomer turned just in time to see it fall dead. "You have some skill," he commented.

"Less than your sister, but just enought ot keep myself alive, she replied.

Eomer nodded before turning back to the battle. The two cousins fought back-to-back successfully. The battle field was growing less crowded.

"Can you see Eowyn?" Eomer asked.

"No, there's no sign of her," Anwyn replied.

"I hope she's alright."

"I do, too."

* * *

"There's plenty for all of us, may the best dwarf win," Gimli said smugly to the elves, who merely narrowed their eyes at the obnoxious dwarf. Rana sighed. Gimli would never change. She smiled. The dwarf may be obnoxious, but he was still a good friend, and she didn't want him to ever change.

Aragorn raised his sword, and the ghosts began to flow off the ships towards the orcs, who panicked and began to run for their lives. He, Gimli, and the elves then raced forward into the battle.


	37. Chapter 36

**Ok, I plan to end this story before school starts again in September. There will be a sequel (Title to be determined), I can guarantee you of that. **

Chapter 36

Rana shot arrow after arrow at the rampaging orcs. She mentally tallied her kills in her head. She could hear Gimli as he swung his axe maniacally at the orcs, killing them. "Seven! Eight! Nine!" the dwarf shouted as he cut the orcs down.

"Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen," she heard Malinaduial say as she cut the orcs down with her sword. She watched as Gimli glared at the other elleth. The dwarf wa only on eleven. Gimli appeared to be losing, as all the elves had similar scores. She assumed that the dwarf was somewhat more concerned with defeating Legolas, though.

She shot another arrow, killing yet another 0rc. _Eighteen._

Caranduin was not far away from Malinaduial, shhooting down orcs while still keeping an eye on her. Legolas was also nearby, shooting down orc after orc. Haldir was doing the same. Aragorn was cutting down orcs with Anduril. And then there were the dead.

The dead were swarming like a green mist, killing everything evil in their path. The orcs were clearly terrified of them and fleeing as fat as they could. Only to be killed by either the remnants of the Fellowship and their friends, or the Rohirrim. There was no way that this would be a victory for Mordor.

* * *

Eowyn pulled off her helmet. "I am no man!" she snarled as Merry thrust his dagger into the back of the wraith's knee, making it screech. Eowyn then plunged her sword into the blackness where it's face should have been.

The Witch-King of Angmar began to crumple to the ground in defeat. The highest of the Nazgul was dead. She clutched her arm. When she had killed him, it had clearly affected her, as well. The arm she'd been fighting with was now numb and had no feeling. She had dropped her sword, and now a very ugly orc was making it's way towards her. She reached for her sword, trying to grab it.

Behind her, someone cut the orc down. She finally reched her sword. The orc was dead. She dragged herself to where her uncle lay, dying.

"I know your face," he murmured. "Eowyn."

"I'm going to save you," she whispered to him.

"You already have," Theoden replied.

Eowyn swallowed back a sob. She wondered what Anwyn would do if she lived through the battle, now that she'd lost her brother and father. And in such a short time...

"Is Anwyn here too?" Theoden asked softly. Eowyn nodded and her unlce sighed. "If you see her again, tell her that I love her and I'm sorry I must leave her alone, and that she;ll be fine," Theoden said softly. Eowyn nodded again sadly.

"You can't die, you can't leave us," she begged.

"I have to go, its my time," Theoden replied. Shortly after, he stoppe breathing. Theoden, King of Rohan, was dead. Eowyn let out a sob and collapsed, crying.

* * *

"Fourty-three, fourty-four, foury-five," Legolas said as he shot down several of the Haradrim that were on the oliphant that he and Rana had ust climbed.

"Fourty-seven, fourty-eight, fourty-nine," Rana counted, shooting down more of them. She and Legolas continued to kill even more of the Haradrim before cutting the strap on the Oliphant, sending the rest of the Haradrim down to the ground, where the dead swarmed over them, coating them in green before leaving, revealing them to be dead. Rana and Legolas moved to the Oliphant's head and shot it, making the creature fall over, dead. It stumbled before beginning to fall.

Rana and Legolas slid down the Oliphant's trunk and gazed at Gimli, smirking. The dwarf was clearly highly annoyed that the two elves had taken it out, along with the humans who had been controlling it.

"That still only counts as one each!" the dwarf yelled in annoyance. The two elves exchanged a smile as Gimli glared at them in annoyance. Legolas leaned in and quickly kissed her before walking away to shoot more Haradrim and orcs, Rana behind him, leaving Gimli in slight shock nd annoyance before the dwarf ran, or tried to run, after them.

The battle was now nearing its end. The dead were overpowering the orcs and oliphants, and had over-run the city by now, killing every orc and troll they met.

A few minutes later, the King of the Dead and his army assembled before Aragorn.

"Release us," The King demanded.

"Bad idea," Gimli said quickly. "Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

Malinaduial raised an eyebrow at the impertinent dwarf.

"You gave us your word," the King of the Dead said in response to Gimli's comment.

"I hold your oaths fulfilled," Aragorn said calmly. "Go, be at peace."

The dead all let out a sigh before fading into nothingness.

* * *

Anwyn, Eomer, and Pipin all wandered across the battle field, searching for survivors. Anwyn was terrified of what they might find. Would someone she loved be dead? She didn't doubt it.

"Merry," she heard Pippin murmur before running away to find him.

"No!" Eomer's voice stunned her. She turned to see him run as fast as he could towards a body. A familiar body.

_Eowyn!_ She ran towards her cousins. Eomer lifted Eowyn in his arms as he knelt, holding her, sobbing.

She froze when she saw another unmoving body lying near Eowyn's.

"Father," she whispered, sinking to her knees. "No. No!"

Gandalf moved towards them. "Eowyn lives," he said gently from where he stood behind them. Anwyn and Eomer turned their heds to see him. "She killed the Witch-King. We must bring her to the Houses of Healing."

"And my father... is he alive?" Anwyn asked anxiously.

"No, I am sorry," Gandalf replied softly. Anwyn trembled for a moment before bursting into tears.

* * *

Rana and Malinaduial both sat in the room that they were sharing. The battle had ended now, and they were talking about recent events.

"Do you think Eowyn will be all right?" Rana asked. It was the fifth time she'd asked the quesion now.

"I don't know," Malinaduial replied. "But Aragorn is going to try to heal her. I'm certain that he can do it. Everything will be fine."

Rana nodded weakly. "And Merry?"

"He didn't kill the nazgul, he only stabbed it. He'll be fine, too," Malinduial replied as calmly as possible.

Rana nodded. "You're right. If anyone can help them, Aragorn can."

Malinduial decided to change the subject. "So, you and Legolas are finally together?"

Rana blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Malinaduial smiled. "Its about time."

"You're one to talk," Rana said with a grin. "What about you and Caranduin?" she asked.

Malinaduial stiffened and looked down. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said quickly.

"Oh, sure," Rana answered, smirking.

Malinduial hoped that Rana couldn't see her face, even thought she knew that hope was useless. She was almost grateful when Caranduin arrived, telling them that they were needed in the hall on the seventh level.

She'd have been more grateful if it hadn't been Caranduin, though, because Rana smiled mischieviously at them the whole way there.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Anwyn paced outside of the Houses of Healing. She couldn't bear to be in the same room when Eowyn appeared to be dead, it hurt too much to see her cousin so close to death.

She wondered for a moment how Eomer could stand to sit there watching. Of course, Eomer was also Eowyn's brother. He probably couldn't bear to be away from his little sister when Eowyn might die. But if anyone could heal her and bring her back from the brink of death, it would be Aragorn. The hands of the king were the hands of a healer, after all. At least, according to legend and Gandalf. After a few minutes, Aragorn and Eomer left the room where Eowyn lay.

"How is she?" Anwyn asked, walking straight over to them. She had to know. She prayed that Eowyn would live. If Eowyn were to die...

"She'll be fine," Aragorn assured her gently. "She just needs sleep."

"Thank the Valar," Anwyn replied, gasping in relief. If her cousin were to die, she and Eomer would be the only ones left in their family.

And not only was Eowyn her cousin, but she was also her best friend. Eowyn was the one she told everything to. Well, mostly everything. She reminded herself to tell Eowyn about her and Boromir later, when Eowyn was awake again. She was glad tht Eowyn was going to live.

Eomer and Aragorn nodded before walking away. Anwyn hesitated a moment before going inside. She immediately went to where Eowyn was lying and sat in a chair by her cousin.

"Eowyn," she whispered. She carefully brushed a lock of hair away from Eowyn's face. She was pale, and had clearly been near death. But she would be fine again soon. Eowyn was lucky to live. She'd killed the Witch-King, which had brought the Black Breath upon her. But she would live.

After a minute, she stood and turned to leave. As she left the room, she spotted Boromir walking towards the hall on the seventh level. Her heart skipped a beat

"Anwyn," he said quietly, acknowledging her presence.

"How is your brother?" she asked softly. She'd just heard while standing outside the Houses of Healing about how after Denethor couldn't find Boromir and learned that he'd gone to fight, Denethor had gone mad and tried to burn himself and Faramir to death. Although, according to Pippin, Denethor had thought had Faramir was dead.

Boromir shrugged. "He'll be fine. How is Eowyn?"

"Aragorn has taken care of her, she'll be fine as well," Anwyn replied.

"That's good," Boromir said quietly. They were silent for a moment before Anwyn took a step closer, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

There was silence for another few moments after Anwyn stepped away.

"We should probably head up to the hall where the others are," Boromir said quietly. "we're planning our next move against Sauron soon."

Anwyn noded. "Let's go."

* * *

Rana stood beside Legolas. Malinaduial, Caranduin, and Haldir were with them as well, along with Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eomer. Caranduin and Malinaduial were talking quietly, and Gimli had somehow gotten alcohol. That was probably a bad thing, she thought as she remembered the dwarf in the drinking game back in Rohan. The dwarf was also smoking.

After a moment Boromir entered with Anwyn. Rana was hardly surprised to see the two together. It was clear that they had strong feelings for each other. They crossed the room and joined the elves. They all looked to Gandalf.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Saruman had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn insisted. Rana had to agree with him. If Sauron did have the ring, they'd be unable to not know. Unless they were all killed.

Gandalf looked at Aragorn in concern. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Rana thought of Mordor, infested with orcs. More were coming constantly. Gandalf was right.

"Let him stay there, let him rot!" Gimli said, a puff of smoke surrounding him. "Why should we care?"

Gandalf looked sharply at the dwarf. "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf told him. He sighed. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn replied quietly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth." Rana tilted her head slightly as she looked at Aragorn, understanding. He was planning something. "We can give him that," Aragorn said.

"How?" Gimli was utterly clueless. Rana resisted the urge to smack the dwarf. It was obvious what Aragorn meant. At least, to her.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," Aragorn explained. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Rana felt her heart sink at the thought of going anywhere near the place. She tensed. Gimli apparently wasn't fond of the idea either, as the dwarf coughed out smoke in shock.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said realistically. Rana thought of the vast armies of Mordor and was forced to agree with Eomer. The place was infested with orcs. They'd probably all die.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn agreed. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye ixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas mused, seeming to like the idea.

Gimli was highly amused. "Certainty of death, small chance of success?" The dwarf laughed. "What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf walked over to Aragrn. Rana could only just hear what the wizard said to him.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf warned.

Something about the certainty in his voice frightened Rana as Aragorn spoke his next words. "Oh, I think he will."

* * *

Rana had barely been surprsied when Morbein had reappeared with Arod, Hassufel, and Brego shortly after the battle. And now she was preparing for battle again, and she would be riding her horse the entire time.

There was nothing that would spook the black mare this time. Unless, of course, Morbein now showed complete distaste for what had been her home the past ten or so years. The distaste that Rana now felt, knowing who she really was.

Which reminded her that Haldir had never finished his tale. She prayed that by some miracle, they would live, and she could learn the rest. She knew her mother and father weren't dead, but where were they? Had they sailed, or simply vanished? She sighed.

"You don't have to go, you know," Legolas told her quietly.

Rana turned to face him. "I know that, but I'm going anyway. I'm not staying behind."

Legolas nodded. "That hardly surprises me. I understand."

Rana blinked, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, but the blond elf's only response was to kiss her forhead before walking away to find Gimli. Rana pursed her lips and finished what she'd been doing before mounting her horse. It was time to ride to the Black Gate of Mordor.

* * *

Eowyn stood at the Houses of Healing, watching as her cousin and the others rode away to the Black Gate.

"The city has fallen silent," she said quietly. "There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold."

Faramir walked over to join her, standing at her side.

"Its just the damp of the first spring rain," he said reassuringly. "I do not think this darkness will last."

The two looked at each other, smiling, as their fingers intertwined. Eowyn rested her head on Faramir's shoulder. For the first time since her uncle had died, Eowyn was happy. For the first time, everything felt _right_.


	39. Chapter 38

**I can't believe this. After this, only two or three more chapters and the epilogue. This makes me sad. Then again, there will be a sequel! Also, I'm starting a new LOTR fanfic soon, completely unrelated to this one. I'm not sure when I'll get around to posting it, though. I guarantee it will be better than this one, because I know a fair amount more about elvish names and elvish in general. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 38

Rana and Malinaduial sat together, looking up at the night sky. The next day, they would reach Mordor. Everyone was solemn and quiet, knowing that they may never return.

"You should tell him," Rana said quietly to Malinaduial, breaking the silence.

"Tell who what?" Malinaduial replied, feigning ignorance, knowing very well what the 'who' and 'what' were.

"Tell Caranduin that you love him," Rana replied simply. "Don't tell me that you don't, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I can all see it," Rana added before Malinaduial could deny it.

Malinaduial sighed. "I'm not sure," she replied quietly. "What would I say?"

"Just tell him the truth," Rana said simply.

"All right then, I'll tell Car I love him if you tell Legolas," Malinaduial decided.

"Malina, Legolas and I are already together," Rana reminded her friend. Malinaduial looked down at her feet.

"Oh, right. I forgot," she murmured.

"Look, Malina, we may not ever return from the battle. We have no idea what could happen. If you don't tell him now, you may never get another chance," Rana said softly.

Malinaduial sighed. "You're right," she replied softly. "I'll tell him." She stood and began to walk away in search of Caranduin.

As she looked for the other elf, her heart raced. What would she say? How would she tell him? And, worst of all, how would he respond? Did he feel the same way, or did he not?

After a few minutes of wandering, she found him. He was standing alone, about a metre or so away from the camp. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him.

His long, straight blonde hair fell loosly down his back to a few inches past his shoulder blades, with none of the braids that he and Legolas normally had. Even though he had his back to her, she knew his face perfectly. Round and handsom, fair skinned, with bright almond-shaped blue eyes. She knew everything about him, they'd travelled together hunting orcs long enough.

"Mae g'ovannen, Malinaduial," he said quietly while she was still a short distance behind him.

"How are you?" she asked quietly after a moment, moving to stand beside him.

"I'm fine," he replied, just as quietly.

Her heart was racing and beating loudly. For a moment, she wondered if he could hear it. He turned to face her, concern in his eyes. "And how are you?" he asked her.

"I- I-" she stuttered. She knew it. She'd known that this would happen. She couldn't even speak to him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him.

"Is everything all right?" Caranduin asked her.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I- I'm just nervous about tomorrow." _Idiot. Just tell him and get it over with already! Rana's right, you may not get another chance!_

Caranduin nodded grimly. "Me too."

_Now's your chance! Tell him!_

"Do you think Aragorn's plan will work?" she asked, ignoring the voice in her head. _Once again, idiot. Tell him! What's the worst thiing that could happen if you just tell him how you feel._

"I certainly hope so," Caranduin replied, somehow oblivious to her obvious nervousness. That, or he assumed that it was just because of the battle they faced tomorrow.

She took a deep breath, prepared herself to say it, to tell him the truth, that she loved him, and- "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to get some sleep," she said. _Idiot! That may have been your last chance! Tell him! Tell him!_

"Oh, ok then. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Caranduin murmured, sounding and looking disappointed. She hesitated a moment, their eyes meeting, before turning to walk away.

"Manen pedin i gi melin?" she murmured quietly to herself as she walked away, casting a last glance over her shoulder at Caranduin. Unbeknownst to her, he heard.

* * *

Rana sighed as she sat alone where she and Malinaduial had been sitting and talking. She hadn't moved in the time since Malinaduial had left.

She sighed as she gazed up at the stars. She closed her eyes. She was dreading the next day. Tomorrow, she and everyone she loved might die. The thought was terrible. And the thought of Legolas in particular dying was worse, unbearable. She took in a deep breath.

What would she do? What would Sauron do to her? Would the orcs kill her, or worse, drag her into Mordor as a prisoner to face her 'father's' wrath? She pushed that thought from her head. It was ridiculous! Even if they died, Frodo would destroy the ring. That was what this was about. Buying the halfling the time to get to Mount Doom and throw the ring in the volcano. That was it, end of story.

She sighed. No matter what, after tomorrow, nothing would be the same ever again.

"Are you all right?" asked a familiar voice. It was Legolas. She felt as though she were in pain as she thought of how tomorrow, he could die.

"A little," she lied. He looked at her doubtingly. She glanced downward, wishing he couldn't see her fear, that she could mask it better.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested against his chest. "Its ok to be scared, we all are," he murmured.

She sighed, relaxed and comfortable in his embrace. It felt right to be with him, yet tomorrow she could lose everything.

They were silent for a few moments, savoring every last moment together, each knowing that the next day it could all be gone.

"Ni melig?" Legolas asked quietly after a few moments.

"Gi melin," Rana replied just as quietly, confused by the question. Of course she loved him! She'd already told him before.

"Ni melithog n'uir?" he asked her.

"C'i veleth o chuil nîn," she replied, suddenly understanding why he was questioning her. He shared her fears, and needed to know for certain. "Annon gur nîn angin."

She lifted her face and their eyes met for a moment before closing the distance, their lips meeting. The kiss was only a few moments. Even after it ended, though, they remained in each other's arms, neither one wanting to pull away for fear of losing the other forever.

* * *

Anwyn stood alone in the dark. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. Not knowing what the dawn would bring. She sighed. She didn't wnt ot be there, but she knew that she couldn't have stayed at Minas Tirith not knowing whether or not Boromir would return. And if he never returned, she would only be living half a life. So she'd ridden from Minas Tirith with them.

"Anwyn," said a familiar voice. She knew it well by now.

"Boromir," she replied, her voice steady and even.

"Please, go back to Minas Tirith. There's still time, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you," Boromir pleaded. Anwyn sighed. It was the fifth time since leaving the White City that Boromir had attempted to convince her to go back.

"Boromir, I am not going back. And you won't have to worry about it because chances are that tomorrow we will all die while fighting," she said. Her blue eyes met his brown ones. "And I'd rather die fighting beside you than live without you. Life without you isn't possible for me anymore. I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I'm trying to protect you," Boromir whispere in response as he placed his hands gently on her slender shoulders.

"I'll be just as safe as you will be," Anwyn said softly. She took a deep breath. "Who knows, we may both somehow live. If the plan works and teh ring is destroyed on time..." Her voice trailed off. The chances of that happening were slim.

Boromr sighed, thinking the same thing. "Let's not worry about that now. For now, let's just enjoy whatever time we have left."


	40. Chapter 39

**Reason this chapter was difficult to write: Because I'm mostly going off the movie (alas, I have not read all of the books, I'm almost halfway through ROTK) and first they're on horses, then one switch of the scene and they're suddenly standing. Transition is difficult.**

Chapter 39

Rana forced herself to stay completely calm as she rode towards the Black Gate with the others. It was now within sight. She shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again. If this was her last day then so be it. As long as Sauron was destroyed, she would be happy. Even if it cost her life. They were all prepared to die to save Middle Earth.

Her heartbeat was rapid, and increased in speed the closer they got. Her hands tightened on Morbein's reigns. What if Sauron did something to her when they got there? That thought was terrifying, and she forced it from her mind. She did her best to clear her mind entirely, but it wouldn't work. The thoughts just got steadily worse. What if he did something not to her, but to her friends? Or worse, did something to Legolas, but kept her alive? That was the most painful thought of all.

Too soon, they arrived at the Black Gate. Her hands tightened on the reigns. She glanced at each of her friends. Anwyn, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Malinaduial, Caranduin, Eomer, Merry and Pippin. Then Legolas. Legolas. She prayed that he lived.

With a deep breath, she joined her friends as they all rode forwards to the Black Gate.

"May the Lord of the Black Lands come forth, that justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted. Within moments, an all-too familiar horse and rider rode forth. The Mouth of Sauron, an orc that she recognized easily. His lips were cracked and split in an awful, ugly way. Then again, everything about the orc as ugly.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the orc said in a voice almost ugly enough to match his appearance and personality. Rana shuddered slightly. "Who among you has the authority to treat with me?" Rana nearly sighed in relief that he hadn't recognized her yet, but resisted the urge.

"We do not come to 'treat' with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf replied angrily. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return.

"Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron sneered. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He then pulled out a mithril coat. Rana's heart nearly stopped from horror.

"Frodo," Pippin murmured. The Mouth of Sauron tossed it to Gandalf**. **"Frodo!" Pippin said again, louder.

"Silence," Gandalf said, concern in his voice.

"No!" Merry yelled, ignoring Gandalf, who then turned to him.

"Silence!"

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did," the Mouth of Sauron said with a wicked grin. His gaze then fell on Rana. "Sauron is very displeased with you, my Lady, for abandoning us."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Why should I care? He did nothing but lie to me, I know the truth now and regret every second I spent there, save for the ones spent with Morbein," she retorted, stroking her horse. "And even those I wish had been spent elsewhere."

The Mouth of Sauron sneered at her. "Either way, Sauron has asked me to tell you this: Come home now, and the lives of your friends will be spared."

Rana froze at those words. What should she do?

"Well, Morwen, what will you do? Will you let them die, or save them?" the Mouth of Sauron asked her.

At the sound of her old name she looked back up at him. "How _dare_ you call me that?" she hissed, grabbing her bow as Aragorn began to approach the orc.

The Mouth of Sauron ignored her as his attention fell on Aragorn**. **"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn quickly took out his sword and cut the Mouth of Sauron's head off. In the same second, one of Rana's arrows struck the orc.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered.

"I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn said stubbornly, clearly meaning the news of

The Eye swung its gaze towards the North. Rana and the others could all clearly see the Orcs marching towards them through the gate.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn ordered. They rode back to their own forces.

"Are you all right?" she heard Legolas ask from beside her.

"I've been better," she muttered inn response. Their eyes met for a moment, and she saw concern in his. "But I've also been worse," she added with a smile. Legolas didn't respond.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground," Aragorn ordered, trying to keep everyone calm.

The Men stared at him, fear and uncertainty written on their faces. Aragorn rode back and forth in front of them, trying to shore up their courage.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted, then turning to face the orcs.

The Men drew their swords. All of the horses, including, to Rana's slight surprise, began to panic, forcing them all, even the Rohirrim, to dismount. The horses immediately began to race away from Mordor. They all watched, now on foot, as they were surrounded by Sauron's forces.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli muttered,

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked him with a small smile.

"Aye. I could do that," Gimli replied, looking up at Legolas before glancing to the other four elves that were there as the orcs and trolls all surrounded them, leaving them with no escape.

Aragorn held his sword in front of him. "For Frodo," he said quietly before running forward. Merry and Pippin then followed, going as fast as their short Hobbit legs could carry them, Gandalf soon at their heels, along with Gimli and all five elves, as well as Boromir and Anwyn. The battle had begun.

**Only two updates after this, then the sequel. No clue when the sequel will be, as school starts next Tuesday.**


	41. Chapter 40

**This is a sad day for me and my fellow Canadians. Rest in peace, Jack Layton. All of Canada mourns your passing. You were more than a politician, you were a hero. I wish that you had won your battle with cancer :(**

Chapter 40

There were orcs everywhere, as well as a few trolls. Rana furiously shot down as many orcs as she could, determined for them all to die. Then she froze momentarily as a piercing shriek sounded. Her blood ran cold. _Nazgul._ The eight remaining Nazgul flew forwards, swooping in to kill the men of the west.

However, more cries could be heard, and they were not the cries of the Fell Beasts that the Nazgul rode.

"Eagles!" Pippin shouted happily. "The Eagles are coming!"

Seconds later, the eagles and Nazgul were fighting in the air as the battle below raged on.

Rana was unsure how many orcs she'd killed. She knew it was several, yet there seemed to be an endless amount of them. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Aragorn facing a troll as Legolas ran as fast as he could, while still killing orcs that threatened him, to help Aragorn.

She prayed that Frodo would succeed.

* * *

"Behind you!" Boromir blinked in surprise as he turned to see an orcs fall dead. He turned again as Anwyn pulled her sword back towards her.

"Thanks," he breathed as he cut down an orc that was getting a bit close.

"You can thank me later, if we survive. For now, focus!" she yelled as she swung her sword, killing an orc that was trying to sneak up on Boromir.

* * *

Malinaduial and Caranduin fought back-to-back, as they were used to doing by now. It was how they always fought when they were fighting orcs.

"Malina, I need to tell you something," Caranduin said suddenly, surprising Malinaduial.

"I don't think that now's the best time!" Malinaduial replied.

"There may not be another time!" Caranduin replied. The two elves turned to face each other, still fighting off orcs. Malinaduial had to admit that he was right.

"Malina, gi melin!" Caranduin told her. Malinaduial froze. _He loved her?_ She stared at him in shock as he looked back at her, meeting her eyes. "Ni melig?"

She was too startled to speak, but after a few moments, she found the words she had been looking for. She nodded slowly. "Gi melin," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Then, without warning, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Rana shot down a few more orcs, still glancing occasionally to Legolas and Aragorn and the troll. Then suddenly, it ended.

The orcs and trolls froze, and turned towards Mordor. Aragorn stood and followed their gaze, as did she and the others. The great eye was twitching. The orcs and other members of Sauron's army then began to flee in fear, forgetting the army that had gone to fight them as a diversion for Frodo.

Rana and the others stared in shock as the tower of Barad-dûr falls, and the Eye of Sauron disappeared. A great explosion blew out from the dying Eye. The ground around the black gate began to crumble, taking the gate down into whatever awaited below, dragging most of Sauron's troops with it.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry cried out jubilantly in victory.

The top of Mount Doom suddenly erupted in a great fiery explosion, and they all watched in horror as they realized that their friends were in the midst of the eruption.

"No," Rana whispered. "Frodo, Sam..."

Legolas pulled her close. "There's a chance that they escaped. They may still be alive."

The eagles landed and Gandalf went over to them. Within minutes, Gandalf was riding one of the eagles towards Mount Doom.

"See?" Legolas whispered. "If they got out, they'll be fine, Gandalf's looking for them."

Rana nodded in slight relief. They began to look around, and were relieved to see that all they're friends were still alive. Caranduin, Malinaduial, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Anwyn, Boromir, Haldir, Eomer, and Aragorn were still there, alive. Gandalf was also alive and searching for Frodo and Sam, who hopefully also lived. Sauron was destroyed. It seemed like everything would be all right.

* * *

"He's awake!" Malinaduial said in joy as she ran towards her friends, her long blond hair and pale blue and green dress flowing behind her. chances were that she would trip oer it at that speed had she not been an elf, resulting in her having natural grace. "Frodo's awake!"

It had been a week since they'd returned to Gondor. Gandalf had been spending most of his time with Frodo, and the rest helping Aragorn prepare for the coronation taking place that day. Several elves had already arrived, and a few would be arriving later, almost immediately before the coronation. Nenell had been among the elves who had already arrived, much to Haldir's and Legolas' father Thranduil had arried as well, and had been fascinatedby their story and rather happy to meet Rana.

They all hurried over, and Merry and Pippin raced in and jumped on Frodo's bed. Moments later, Gimli walked in, laughing.

"Gimli!" Frodo said happily, almost laughing. The dwarf was followed by Boromir, then Haldir and Nenell, who were followed closely by Caranduin and Malinaduial.

Legolas and Rana entered next. Rana was nervous as she walked in, knowing that Frodo didn't know she'd changed. However, Frodo still seemed happy to see her. She guessed that since she was in the room with the rest of the Fellowship, plus a few others, Frodo assumed she could be trusted now.

Aragorn entered the room shortly after them, looking like the King he would soon be. Which left only Sam, who entered last. He remained by the doorway, smiling at Frodo. Even at the distance, it was easy to see that the two were best friends, and always would be.

* * *

Rana stood by Legolas as they watched the coronation begin. Malinaduial had managed to get her to wear a pretty silver and blue dress, which was slightly similar to Malinaduial's own light blue and green.

She watched as Aragorn knelt before Gandalf and the White Wizard placed the crown upon his head. Everyone cheered. Aragorn then stood and turned to face them.

He began to walk forward, and as he went, he sang quietly. By the time he finished his short song, he had reached the elves.

"Hannon le," Aragorn murmured to Legolas. Legolas simply smiled at his fried before he, Rana, Haldir, Nenell, Caranduin, Malinaduial and all the other eles began to step aside to reeal Arwen.

She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, her hair done fancily. She stepped forward slowly until she was directly in front of Aragorn. Then, without warning, Aragorn leaned in quickly and kissed her. Arwen wrapped an arm around his neck. They finally pulled away after a few long moments and continued walking along together, both happy. They stopped when they reached the four hobbits, who all bowed to Aragorn and Arwen.

"My friends," Aragorn told them quickly. "You bow to no one." He then bowed to the hobbits, as did Arwen. eeryone else who was there followed their lead, bowing to the four hobbits. Pippin smiled cheerfully, while Merry and Sam were a little uncomfortable. Frodo's face was slightly expressionless.

After seeral moments, they all stood straight again. Aragorn and Arwen left the courtyard. The coronation was over. Later, howeer, there would be a celebration of Aragorn and Arwen's marriage. it was a while before the crowds departed from the courtyard, headed elsewhere in Minas Tirith. Rana sighed and leaned against Legolas as they staye behind with Caranduin, Malinaduial, Haldir, and Nenell. aragorn was king, and Arwen would now be his Queen. Sauron was destroyed, and there would now be peace. Finally, everything would be right in Middle Earth.


	42. Epilogue

**Edit: Translations now at bottom of page!**

**Well, as all good things must come to an end, so must this story. But it isn't quite done yet. This is the last update, but there will be a sequel. And can I just say how odd it is that in Sinarin, yes really is no? Seriously. The sindarin translation of yes is no. For those confused, no is Sindarin for yes.**

Epilogue: All the Time in the World

The night was perfect. There were few clouds, the moon was full and glowing, and eery star was shining it's brightest. It was a perfect night to celebrate a perfect day, the day on which Aragorn had been crowned King and married Arwen, who was now Queen.

Anwyn, Eowyn, Malinaduial, Nenell, and Rana all stood together in the hall, where everyone had gathered for a celebration. Anwyn and Eowyin were wearing matching green and gold dresses, Malinaduial was still wearing her pale blue and green dress from earlier, Nenell was wearing a pale violet and blue dress, and Rana was wearing a light siler and blue dress.

"I'm so glad that the war is finally over," Anwyn said happily.

"Same here," Nenell replied. "Now, everything is perfect, especially with Merileth here now." Merileth was hersand Haldir's daughter, who had arrived at Gondor from Lothlorien just before the coronation. She had been unable to go with her mother, as she'd been busy elsewhere, dealing with an attempted orc attack.

Just, then Merileth joined the group. She was quite beautiful with long, golden curls and bright blue eyes, and was wearing a lavendar dress.

"It looks like tonight is going to be splendid," Merileth commented, glancing at the sky.

"It certainly does," Boromir replied as he and his brother Faramir joined them.

"I hope you don't mind if we steal Anwyn and Eowyn away from you," Faramir said as he took Eowyn's hand and Boromir took Anwyn's.

"Of course not," Malinaduial replied. Boromir and Faramir then led the two happy Rohirrim women away to the hall where everyone was gathering to dance. Rana didn't doubt that both couples would be marrying soon, they were clearly in love.

Moments later, a young ellon arrived to sweep Merileth away, followed shortly by Haldir to take Nenell to dance.

"Looks like its just the two of us, now," Malinaduial said to Rana.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rana asked her best friend with a smile.

"Who knows? Maybe because Legolas and Caranduin somehow got distracted? It wouldn't be the first time," Malinaduial replied, returning the smile.

Shortly after, the two elves in question walked over to them.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked Rana, holding out his arm to her. She smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her to the hall. Caranduin and Malinaduial did the same.

Arwen and Aragorn were dancing gracefully together in the middle of the room. It was clear to any and all onlookers that the two were meant to be.

After a while, other couples began to join them. Anwyn and Boromir, Faramir and Eowyn, Haldir and Nenell, Merileth and the elf that had asked her to dance earlier. Caranduin and Malinaduial also joined the dance, followed soon by Legolas and Rana.

Legolas and Rana glided gracefully together, both relieved that there was finally peace. After three or four dances, the two slipped away, heading outside to the courtyard to speak privately.

"Ci bain," Legolas murmured to her. rana blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Gi melin," she murmured, resting her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ni melithog n'uir?" he asked softly.

"C'i veleth o chuil nîn," Rana replied quietly. "Annon gur nîn angin." Their eyes met, and both were silent for a moment. "Ni melithog n'uir?" she asked him. He'd asked her the same now, and she wanted to make sure he felt the same.

"Always," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. Her heart raced as their lips met, as it always did. They separated after a few moments, and Legolas stepped away, seeming nerous. Rana looked at him carefully. Why was he nerous?

"Gi melin, ni mestathog?" Legolas asked her. Rana was startled. He wanted to marry her. but she loed him, an he loed her. Was it really that surprising?

"No, gi mestathon," she replied. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Rana's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Legolas lifted her up and spun her around for a few moments before setting her down.

After a few moments, they separated, and as they did so, Rana remembered something.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, concern in his voice as he noticed her sudden distraction.

"No, I just- I just remembered my discussions with Haldir about my parents," she murmured. "I need to know what happened to them. I'm almost positive that they didn't sail, and I doubt that they died here." She looked up at him, concern in her eyes. "We need to find them before we marry." It was true, and they both knew it. For the ceremony, both their parents were needed.

Legolas nodded and held her close. "I promise you, we _will_ find out what happened to them, and if they are still here in Middle Earth, we _will_ find them, together. And if they are in Valinor, we'll find them there when we sail, wheneer that may be."

Rana relaxed, feeling safe in the comfort of his arms. He was right. No matter what happened, someday, she would be reunited with her parents. They were immortal, and if they died in Middle Earth, they would be reborn in Valinor. And if they hadn't died, they would eventually sail.

But first they would search Middle Earth. And however long it took, she didn't care, just as long as Legolas was with her.

After several moments, their eyes met again. "Should we rejoin the party?" Rana asked, glancing back at the hall.

Legolas' eyes followed her gaze. "Not yet, they can live without us," he replied before kissing her cheek. He then frowned. "Then again, we may as well go back. After all, we hae all the time in the world."

**Translations:**

**Sindarin- English**

No- yes

Ci bain- you are pretty/beautiful

Gi melin- I love you (informal)

Ni melithog n'uir- will you love me forever (inf)

C'i veleth o chuil nîn- you are the love of my life (inf)

Annon gur nîn angin- I give you my heart (inf)

Ni mestathog- will you marry me (inf)

Gi mestathon- yes I will marry you (inf)


End file.
